


the bet / пари

by robinjohnblake



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinjohnblake/pseuds/robinjohnblake
Summary: Деле ненавидит богатых, самодовольных качков, которые считают себя хозяевами жизни. К сожалению, Эрик Дайер, красавчик, что несомненно, принадлежит к их числу.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the bet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698737) by [Bellelaide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellelaide/pseuds/Bellelaide). 



> Ок, я влюбилась в этот фик (и в этот прекрасный пейринг)! Серьезно, без шуток. Можно читать как оридж, если герои вам не знакомы, понравится в любом случае ;)

На часах было без пятнадцати девять, и Деле шёл среди студентов, бодрых после порции кофе и спешащих на первые пары, а на его лице была недовольная гримаса, руки скрещены на груди. Он чувствовал жуткую усталость и не мог понять, как люди могли так радостно трещать с утра пораньше и почему его однокурсники были в столь беззаботном настроении в такую рань. Девушки держали в руках стаканчики с кофе, а парни шли вприпрыжку в тренировочных штанах, словно уже давно были на ногах и даже успели сходить в зал. Все они выглядели довольными жизнью и готовыми хоть сейчас отправиться на съёмку для обложки журнала об образцовой студенческой жизни.

Деле демонстративно старался не встречаться ни с кем взглядом, осторожно пробираясь сквозь людскую толпу, его немного шатало, а глаза совсем пересохли от недосыпа. Утро было отвратительным, и он пониже натянул рукава кофты, мечтая о кровати, одеяле и мягких подушках…

\- Дел! Ты на социологию? 

Деле замер. Он медленно повернулся, глядя на посмевшего остановить его человека гневным взглядом. Он никак не мог вспомнить его имя… Генри? Харви? Как бы его ни  звали, смазливее парня Деле еще не встречал, а его энергичность в такую рань раздражала просто ужасно.

\- Нет. Я иду  домой,- пробурчал Деле, кивая в сторону общежития.- Всю ночь тусовался, такие дела.

Сладенький парень посмотрел на него так, словно смертельно оскорбился.

\- Но будут отмечать посещаемость…

\- Я скажу, что был у стоматолога. Хорошего дня, ага?

Деле проигнорировал возмущенный писк парня и продолжил свой путь,  ёжась от утреннего холода. Он все ещ ё чувствовал алкоголь в своей крови, кроме того, начал проявляться отходняк от какого-то порошка, которым его снабдил  Триппс . Он потерял друзей где-то в районе шести утра, но всё равно продолжил танцевать, потому что этот подпольный рейв устраивали всего раз в году. Он не хотел упустить ни секунды.

Поэтому он остался, пока действие наркотиков не стало исчезать, у него не заболели ноги, и кровать не стала казаться самым райским местом на земле. Деле приехал на первом автобусе в кампус, избегая  встречаться взглядом с обычными людьми, которые ехали на работу.

Открыл дверь в свой корпус, пробрался на цыпочках мимо кабинета дежурного, а потом, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки за раз, взлетел на третий этаж.  Достал ключ и открыл дверь в свою комнату, блаженно вздохнув в темноте. Он сбросил обувь, стянул одежду и упал на постель.

\- - -

\- Вставай, ничтожество.

Деле почувствовал, как что-то мягкое ударилось рядом с его головой и застонал - похмелье волной прокатилось по его телу.

\- Как ты,  чёрт возьми,  вошёл?- прохрипел он, ворочаясь в кровати.- Сколько времени?

\- Два  часа  дня, и нам пора на семинар. Вставай, твою мать!

Деле посмотрел на своего самого лучшего друга в целом мире - они были вместе с детства, через все прошли вдвоём, он единственный, кого Деле мог назвать семьей - и как же сильно сейчас хотелось  ему врезать. Гарри  Хикфорд, леди и джентльмены. Профессиональная заноза в заднице. 

\- Повторяю ещё раз: как ты вошёл?

\- Дверь была  открыта,- пожал плечами Гарри, садясь на стул у рабочего стола Деле и закидывая ноги на стену.- Воняет тут у тебя.

\- Куда вы вчера  подевались?- спросил Деле, садясь и потянувшись за телефоном. 

\-  Триппсу поплохело, и мы пошли пожрать. Пытался  тебя набрать, но  сеть не ловила.

Деле понимающе буркнул, пересматривая свои  сториз в инстаграм. В основном там была только оглушающе громкая музыка и мелькающие огни, одно фото Деле и Гарри в курилке, которое надо было сразу удалить - они оба выглядели как два полных  обдолбыша.

\- Давай, Дел. Пара через десять  минут,- сказал Гарри, вставая и потягиваясь.- Гребаный Ван Дейк нас  уроет, если мы снова не явимся.

Деле застонал, потирая глаза тыльной стороной руки.

\- Я даже не открывал чертов учебник!

\- Напиздишь что-нибудь! Пошли уже,  бля,- Гарри бросил Деле его свитер, который валялся на полу.- Я буду курить внизу. Чтобы был через пять минут.

Деле наблюдал, как Гарри уходит, громко хлопнув дверью. Он подумал о том, чтобы просто продолжить спать, но знал, что Гарри прав: ему  хана , если он пропустит еще одну пару, а ему ни в коем случае нельзя было завалить ни одного зачёта в этом году. Деле натянул одежду с прошлого вечера, схватил с рабочего стола тетрадку для записей и ручку, обильно полился дезодорантом и пошёл следом за лучшим другом.

\- - -

Пара была жутко сложная, как Деле и предполагал. То, что он присутствовал физически на занятии, не означало, что он имел хоть малейшее понятие, о чём все говорят. Когда профессор Ван Дейк попросил его объяснить, применялся ли принцип справедливой войны в последних трёх вооруженных конфликтах с участием Великобритании, то он мог лишь молча смотреть на него в ответ, чем заслужил унизительный выговор.

\- Если вы не готовы к моему занятию, то, пожалуйста, не стоит вообще  приходить,- рявкнул профессор, скрестив руки на груди.- Это трата моего времени и времени ваших однокурсников.

Деле пробормотал извинения, пнув Гарри ногой под столом за то, что тот смеялся, прикрыв рот ладонью. Другие студенты смотрели на него с недовольством, и Деле свирепо посмотрел на них в ответ: он терпеть не мог каждого из них. Студенческая жизнь проходила впустую для этих индивидов, господи боже, никто не обязан корпеть над книжками каждую секунду учёбы в университете. Надо наслаждаться жизнью! Чёртовы задроты.

Как только пара закончилась, Деле тут же вылетел из аудитории, не дожидаясь очередного выговора. Гарри ржал, следуя за ним, его голос звучал для Деле как гвоздь по стеклу.

\- Иди  на фиг,- прошипел Деле, у него забурчало в животе,- откуда я должен знать о тупых войнах Великобритании,  чёрт побери ? Я пацифист.

\- Как  скажешь,- засмеялся Гарри, закуривая.- О, Дел, сегодня вечеринка. Пойдешь?

Деле с подозрением посмотрел на Гарри.

\- Вечеринка у кого-то дома? Не в кампусе?

\- Какой ты догадливый.

\- То есть вечеринка братства?

Гарри закатил глаза.

\- У нас тут нет никаких грёбаных братств...

\- Ты же прекрасно понял, о чем я, Гарри. Если там будут эти  долбаные качки без мозгов, то я не пойду.

\- Ну хватит. Тебя никто не заставляет с ними говорить! Все идут. Один ты будешь грустным неудачником сидеть в своей комнате и гонять лысого в одиночестве.

\- А ты обычно гоняешь лысого в компании?

\- Хватит вести себя как мудак и пошли с нами.

Деле знал, что не устоит перед перспективой вечеринки, даже если её устраивают самые главные говнюки во вселенной. Он закатил глаза в ответ Гарри и вздохнул.

\- Ладно. Но я ненадолго, и ни с кем из этих уродов я общаться не собираюсь.

\- Как скажешь. До встречи, Дел!

\- - -

Деле почувствовал себя лучше после того, как поел и принял долгий душ, смыв пот последних двадцати четырех часов и вместе с ним похмелье. Гарри отправил Деле сообщение, что они будут выдвигаться в пятнадцать минут двенадцатого,  поздно как и всегда, а Деле отправил в ответ смайлик с черепом.

Он шел к дому “братства” с Гарри, Триппсом и их другом Джесси, который, кажется, не затыкался никогда. По пути они передавали друг другу бутылку водки, жалуясь на домашку и универ. Джесси единственный, кто ещё меньше Деле подходил для университетской жизни, и они вдвоём всю дорогу до вечеринки горько жаловались друг другу.

Когда они добрались до места назначения, Деле не смог сдержать стон. Из открытой двери доносилась  Toxic Бритни, люди сновали туда-сюда с бутылками в руках. Деле был открытым геем, так что дело не в том, что он на дух не выносил Бритни Спирс, просто ни на одной приличной домашней вечеринке не стоило включать попсу нулевых. Это автоматически вызывало чувство неловкости.

\- Это выше моих  сил,- застонал Деле, останавливаясь посреди дороги.- Они включили Бритни!

\- Заходи  внутрь,- рассмеялся Джесси, таща Деле по двору оставшуюся часть пути.- И перестань ныть хоть пять минут.

В доме  яблоку негде было упасть. Тут были знакомые Деле люди и те, кого он видел впервые, все в разной степени опьянения. Деле и Джесси прошли за Гарри и  Триппсом в гостиную, приветствуя тех, кого хотя бы отдаленно знали. Деле упал на диван и поймал бутылку пива, которую ему бросил один из знакомых. Если не брать в расчет музыку, похоже, вечеринка была ничего. Пока он не столкнулся ни с кем из  грёбаной футбольной команды, он, может, и неплохо проведёт время.

\- - -

Деле  охеренно играл в пиво- понг. Они с Джесси выигрывали раунд за раундом, с лёгкостью отправляя  мячики в цель, и с каждым разом их победные рукопожатия становились всё изобретательнее.

Шестой раунд закончился тем, что Триппьер и Гарри обвинили Джесси в жульничестве, а Деле посчитал это поводом сходить отлить. Он протискивался сквозь людскую толпу, когда заметил того самого смазливого парня, которого встретил утром, и поспешил скрыться с его глаз в найденном на первом этаже туалете. Туалет был просто отвратителен даже для вечеринки такого масштаба, и Деле не осмелился трогать кнопку смыва и краны, не обмотав предварительно пальцы туалетной бумагой. Он сделал свои дела как мог быстро и со скоростью света вылетел из грязного  помещения крошечного размера чтобы сразу же столкнуться с Джесси в коридоре.

\- Нам нужно ещё пиво для  игры,- пояснил Джесси, кивая головой в сторону комнаты, откуда они только что ушли.- На кухне вроде бы его полно.

Деле последовал  за Джесси по коридору на кухню. Он так увлёкся, заглядевшись на парочку, яростно целовавшуюся в дверном проходе, что не заметил, кто именно был на кухне, пока не стало слишком поздно. А там стояла и смотрела на Деле и Джесси как на микробов под их ногтями половина университетской футбольной команды.

Они были огромные, отметил Деле. Он сам был высокого роста, но эти парни были накачанными, их мускулы  не могли не впечатлять, а их манеру поведения можно было охарактеризовать только как бесцеремонную. Деле пробежал взглядом по комнате, осматривая резко замолчавших парней. Они все были весьма привлекательны, и сей факт Деле возмутил, но при виде только одного из них его желудок подскочил как на американских горках. Деле знал, что капитан команды симпатичный, и его звали Эрик Дайер, но он никогда не видел его так близко и... О. Мой. Бог.

\- Мне сказали, тут есть ещё пиво?- внезапно спросил Джесси, прерывая неловкую паузу.

\- Загляни в  холодильник,- пробормотал один из парней, кивая в сторону старого агрегата.

\-  Спасибо,- с улыбкой ответил Джесси, прошел через комнату и открыл дверцу холодильника.

Деле не сдвинулся с места, пригвождая парней холодным взглядом. Большинство из них смотрели враждебно в ответ, но тот самый накаченный красавчик смотрел на него... по-другому. Деле склонил голову в бок, и по его позвоночнику словно электричество пробежало. Время устроить шоу.

\- И что же тут у нас? [Трой Болтон и “Дикие коты”](http://hsm-disney.forumbook.ru/t27-topic)?

Парни продолжили молча смотреть на него, но парочка из них фыркнули. Джесси повернулся и бросил на Деле гневный взгляд, но Деле не обратил на него внимания, продолжая наблюдать за своей аудиторией и ожидая их реакцию.

\- Трой Болтон играл в баскетбол,- ответил один из них, блондин,- а мы играем в футбол.

Деле вскинул брови и втянул щеки.

\- Да? А я думал, что вы девочки из команды по [ нетболу](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9D%D0%B5%D1%82%D0%B1%D0%BE%D0%BB). Прошу прощения.

\- Иди на  хер,- огрызнулся один из них.

\- И что же ты сделаешь,  [ Томми Шелби ](https://spike.ru/serials/13997/) , глаза мне выцарапаешь?

\- А ты та ещё сучка,  да?- полным яда тоном ответил Томми, и Деле не сдержал широкую улыбку. Он был в своей стихии и мог продолжать препираться часами.

Он открыл рот для ответа, но Дайер его опередил, пристально  глядя на Деле.

\- Оставь его,  Стоунси. Он от этого только кайф ловит.

Деле прищурился, глядя на Дайера. Боже, каким же тот был сексуальным... на его руке красовались дорогущие часы, а на ногах чёртовы кожаные мокасины. Деле видел под его дурацкой белой футболкой бесконечные кубики пресса. Он бы с радостью впился зубами в один из них.

\- Да,  Стоунси. Слушай своего хозяина.

Джесси вернулся к Деле, встав рядом с ним, держа в руках охапку пива и нервно переводя взгляд с друга на футболистов и обратно.

\- На каком ты курсе?- спросил Эрик, поведя подбородком в сторону Деле.- Как быть сукой для начинающих?

Деле пришлось прикусить язык чтобы не рассмеяться.

\- Нет-нет. Я изучаю политику и социологию, но я понимаю: для студента факультета физической культуры это слишком сложно. Вы же там только и делаете, что изучаете культуру пи...

\- Не  продолжай,- перебил его Эрик, краснея.- И я учусь не на этом факультете.

Деле смотрел на Эрика, а Эрик смотрел на него в ответ, и Деле почувствовал, как у него напрягается член. Наконец, Джесси толкнул его локтем и пробормотал, что понес пиво в гостиную, оставляя Деле и Эрика продолжать их бессловесную дуэль взглядов.

\- Так ты в курсе политики,  да?- в конце концов произнес Деле, опираясь бедром о прилавок. Большинство парней отвернулись от них, отвлекшись или им стало скучно, но Эрик продолжал внимательно смотреть на  него.- И кто же сейчас премьер-министр?

Теперь уже настал черед Эрика смеяться.

\- Ты считаешь меня совсем тупицей?

\- Ты точно хочешь, чтобы я ответил на твой вопрос?

\- Тереза  Мэй,- сказал Эрик, перестав смеяться.- Какова главная проблема для нашего поколения?

\- Глобальное  потепление,- ни секунды не раздумывая, ответил Деле.- Легко и просто.

\- Видишь ли, позволь с тобой не согласиться. Глобальное потепление  \- это большая проблема, но бедность и современные войны...

\- Бедность и войны существовали всегда. И они не грозят истреблением всей нашей  расы, болван .

У Эрика заблестели глаза, и он облизал губы.

\- А как же кризис с беженцами и умирающие от голода люди в Венесуэле, расскажешь им о глобальном потеплении?

Деле не мог придумать чем ответить Эрику - потому что был пьян и его отвлек язык Эрика, мелькнувший у уголка губ. Деле в эту же минуту решил, что ненавидит его до самой глубины души. Как бы он ни был сексуален, он был мудаком, и Деле на дух его не выносил.

\- Как  скажешь,- беспечно ответил Деле, поворачиваясь с безразличным  видом.- Я не собираюсь тратить свое время на студента грёбаного факультета физкультуры.

Уходя, Деле чувствовал на себе взгляд Эрика и специально запустил руки в карманы своих штанов, натягивая их на заднице.

Когда Деле вернулся к парням, они опять играли в пиво- понг. Пара девчонок разносил а в пух и прах Джесси и  Триппьера, которые явно поддавались на их девичьи уловки. Деле упал на диван рядом с Гарри и сжал между зубов большой палец правой руки.

\- Что с  тобой?- спросил его Гарри, опустив руку на дергающееся колено Деле.

Деле пожал плечами.

\- Ничего.

Гарри обратил свое внимание на игру, ухая, когда девушка отправила шарик в один из последних красных стаканчиков Джесси и  Кирана.

\- Я столкнулся с мудаком, который играет в футбол. С капитаном.

Гарри снова перевёл взгляд на Деле.

\- С богатеньким парнем?

\- Я не в курсе его финансового положения. Но да? Мне показалось, денег у него полно.

\- И что с ним не так?

\- Ты его знаешь?

Гарри пожал плечами.

\- Видел его тут и там. Со стороны выглядит как самодовольный мудак.

\- Он и есть  мудак,- прошипел Деле, снова начиная дергать коленом.- Наехал на меня на кухне и обвинил в расизме, потому что мне плевать на кризис беженцев.

Гарри фыркнул и нахмурился, глядя на Деле.

\- Как ты можешь быть расистом...

\- Не продолжай,- покачал головой Деле, отправив в рот теперь большой палец левой  руки.- Такие как он - просто человеческий мусор, чувак. Проклятые  [тори](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A2%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B8_\(%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B8%D1%87%D0%B5%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%BF%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%82%D0%B8%D1%8F\)).

\- Хочешь, я пойду и надеру ему зад?

Деле покачал головой.

\- Не надо. Он того не стоит.

\- Видел  его с девушкой, они считают себя королем и королевой университета. Можно попробовать и отыметь её в качестве мести.

Теперь Деле нахмурился, легко ударив Гарри по руке.

\- Мы не используем женщин в своих целях, Гарри, ты чего.

\- Как скажешь. Тебе стоит его трахнуть, может, тогда он перестанет быть таким ханжой.

\- Ха-ха. Он,  блин, гетеро до мозга костей,  а если и нет, то с его ханжеством он ни за что бы на это не пошел. 

\- Готов поспорить, что ты бы своего добился.

Деле посмотрел на Гарри блестящими глазами.

\- Серьёзно?

\- Серьёзно что?

\- Ты серьёзно готов поспорить? За двести фунтов я с ним пересплю до конца семестра.

Гарри расплылся в улыбке, глядя на Деле.

\- Да ладно. Ну ты даёшь...

\- Серьёзно. Я готов!

Гарри закатил глаза и снова вернулся к игре в пиво-понг, затем вздохнул и опять повернулся к лучшему другу.

\- Ладно. Я тоже готов. Мне всё равно нужна новая пара кроссовок.

Он пожали друг другу руки. У Деле свело желудок, сердце билось где-то в районе горла. Он уже был в предвкушении.

\- Парни... как насчет свалить отсюда? Мой друг может провести нас в клуб бесплатно, если мы придем до часа  ночи,- спросил  Триппьер, которому уже наскучила игра.

\-  Чёрт,  да,- сказал Гарри, поднимаясь сам и ставя следом на ноги  Деле.- Эта вечеринка все равно херня. У меня дома есть колёса.

Деле улыбнулся, его тело вибрировало от энергии. Он придумает план, но сначала оторвётся с друзьями,  упорется до бессознательного состояния, потому что ему на все было наплевать.

\- Пойдёмте, парни. А завтра я займусь делом.

 


	2. Глава 2

На следующий день у Деле было слишком сильное похмелье чтобы планировать, но спустя ещё день он был готов на все сто процентов.

Он проснулся, и у него над головой будто лампочка загорелась. План сам собой родился в голове, полностью готовый от А до Я, и особых мыслительных усилий ему прикладывать не пришлось. Это был его скрытый талант, и в этот раз всё складывалось просто идеально. Деле вскочил с кровати, натянул шорты, которые вроде бы даже принадлежали ему самому. Он подумывал не надевать майку, чтобы его тело само себя рекламировало, но ему не хотелось уж слишком показушничать, поэтому Деле натянул белую, вроде бы почти чистую, футболку и выбежал из комнаты.

Деле забежал в супермаркет по пути к футбольному полю и приобрел смузи с бананом. Смузи стоил неимоверных денег, но ему нужны были витамины, особенно после того, как он провел последние семьдесят два часа. Деле выпил его по пути, кивая головой в такт музыке в наушниках. Стояла прекрасная погода, над головой светило солнце, на небе не были ни одного облачка, а Деле думал о том, что ему стоило бы засесть за учебники и закончить парочку эссе, но сперва стоило озаботиться более насущными вопросами.

Когда он добрался до футбольного поля, то увидел, что футбольная команда уже разминалась на поле. Деле ненадолго замер, наблюдая за ними и доедая свой завтрак. Его глаза с легкостью нашли Дайера - он был одним из самых высоких, и даже на расстоянии сразу становилось понятно, кто был капитан. Он всеми руководил и всё контролировал, и Деле передернуло. Именно так себя вели самодовольные белые богатенькие парни, потому что им с самого детства внушили, что мир у их ног. Такие как он вырастали и руководили хедж-фондами, становились премьер-министрами или их звали играть за грёбаную сборную Англии, тогда таким как Деле повезёт, если их возьмут на работу учителем в приличную школу. Разница в их социальных статусах обезоруживала. Деле наблюдал, как тот проделал подкат двумя ногами, и присвистнул, слегка качая головой.

Боже, ну и козлина.

Деле перевёл свое внимание с поля на бровку, где ему и нужно было быть. Именно там разминалась университетская команда поддержки.

Деле неплохо танцевал, когда хотел; он был высокого роста, внешность у него была привлекательная; и у него сразу возникла мысль, что команда поддержки - идеальное место быть поблизости с Дайером для выполнения миссии. Деле неторопливо подошел к группе, наблюдая, как они подкидывают девушек в воздух, которые приземлялись на руки товарок, выполнив акробатический трюк. Деле медленно захлопал в ладоши, улыбаясь чирлидершам своей самой обаятельной улыбкой.

\- Впечатляет, не могу не признать. Как вступить в ваши ряды?

Одна из девушек фыркнула, подходя к нему с выражением отвращения на лице.

\- Мы никого не принимаем,- сказала она со скучающим видом.- И это закрытая тренировка.

\- О. Я понимаю, да, семестр уже в разгаре. Но разве вам не нужен...

\- Не интересует,- повторила она, поворачиваясь к нему спиной и удаляясь.- Прости.

Деле нахмурился, сложив руки на груди.

\- Я не приму отказ. Мне нужно быть в...

\- У нас есть вакансия на место дублера нашего талисмана?- произнесла другая девушка, стараясь сдержать смех.- Ты в этом будешь хорош, не сомневаюсь.

\- Идите нахер,- пробормотал Деле, сдаваясь.- Плевать. В любом случае я не собирался быть профессиональной фанаткой.

\- Ну, вообще-то мы участвуем в своих собственных соревнованиях, и никакого отношения к мужчинам на поле не имеем, но как знаешь, ты умеешь себя подать,- сказала еще одна девушка, и Деле почувствовал, как краснеет.

\- Как скажешь,- промямлил он, переведя взгляд на парней, которые начали покидать поле.- У меня все равно на это нет времени.

Он наблюдал, как Дайер, задержавшись на поле, разговаривал с тренером, кивая своей огромной дурацкой головой и вращая своими широкими дурацкими плечами. Деле понятия не имел, что делать дальше, не знал, в каком направлении ему теперь действовать, но он не мог еще один день ничего не предпринять, так что, когда Дайер направился в сторону раздевалки, Деле рванул за ним, перемахнув через заборчик и пробежав по полю мимо чирлидерш.

В раздевалке воняло потом и сырым газоном, и Деле рефлекторно сморщил нос. Он прошёл мимо игроков, которые либо не обратили на него внимания, либо пялились удивленно, пока не увидел в другом конце комнаты Дайера, снимавшего футболку. Деле собрался с духом и решительно подошёл к нему.

\- Я забыл бумажник на вашей вечеринке и хочу получить его назад.

Дайер, парень, которого он звал Стоунси, и ещё один высокий качок повернулись к Деле с видом, будто он куча говна, которая разговаривает.

\- Что, прости?- спросил Дайер, оглядывая Деле сверху донизу.

Деле оторвал взгляд от груди Дайера, которая была именно такой мускулистой, как он и представлял, и сощурился.

\- Думаю, мой бумажник у вас, и я хочу его обратно, или я вызываю полицию.

Стоунси рассмеялся и продолжил заниматься тем, что делал до этого, ему явно было плевать. Дайер с ненавистью смотрел на Деле, и тот бы соврал, если бы сказал, что его это не заводило.

\- Ладно. Вызывай тогда полицию. У меня нет твоего бумажника, и никто его не находил. И... как ты сюда попал?

\- Вот и вызову, обращусь в охрану кампуса. Я знаю, что вы и ваши члены братства делаете с чужими вещами, не думай, что я не...

\- Члены братства?- фыркнул третий парень, засмеявшись.- Ты нас только что назвал членами братства?

\- Да. Потому что это так и есть.

\- Мы не в Калифорнии. И Эрик не врёт: ни у кого из нас нет твоего бумажника.

\- Я разве с тобой говорю?- огрызнулся Деле, гневно глядя на парня.

\- Спасибо, Маркус. Послушай, приятель... как тебя зовут? Гарри?- спросил Эрик, разведя руками между Деле и другим футболистом.

\- Меня зовут Деле.

\- Ладно, Деле... тебе вообще-то здесь нельзя находиться. И я не понимаю, зачем ты пришёл. Если у тебя какие-то проблемы, то, пожалуйста, ради бога обращайся в полицию, но я готов поспорить, что ты потерял бумажник, когда был упорот от наркоты, а не на нашей вечеринке.

Деле шокировано открыл рот, от подобного обвинения у него разом вскипела кровь.

\- Иди нахер,- прошипел он и собрался развернуться и уйти, когда тот парень снова заговорил.

\- Подожди... а где твой друг? Маленький такой?

Деле посмотрел на него как на сумасшедшего.

\- Триппьер?!

\- Не знаю, тот, который брал пиво на вечеринке?

\- Джесси?

\- Да. Где он?

\- Не твое собачье дело,- проворчал Деле, повернулся и ушёл, громогласно топая.

Лишь несколько минут спустя, когда Деле немного успокоился и был уже на достаточном расстоянии от тошнотворных спортсменов, у него родилась новая гениальная идея.

\- - -

\- Я не буду.

\- Пожалуйста, Джесс,- громким шепотом умолял Деле, чем заработал сердитый взгляд девушки, сидевший по соседству с Джесси.- Он супер накаченный! Пожалуйста, ради меня. Ну ради меня?

\- Мне не нужен парень, Дел! У меня и так дел по горло. Я едва успеваю делать домашку, я сто лет не...

\- Никто тебя не просит с ним встречаться! Ну переспи с ним, например, просто... мне нужен предлог чтобы быть поблизости. Чтобы выиграть спор. Пожаааалуйста, Лингард, я умоляю тебя.

Джесси вздохнул и покачал головой.

\- С тебя пицца сегодня вечером, и я согласен.

У Деле загорелся взгляд.

\- Джесси, я тебя, блин, обожаю!

\- Ага. С тебя причитается!

\- Шшш!- зашипела на них девушка, и Деле с Джесси посмотрели на неё извиняющимся взглядом.

\- Хорошо. Приходи ко мне сегодня вечером, я закажу пиццу, и мы составим план.

\- Ладно,- вздохнул Джесси.- А теперь давай дописывай своё эссе.

\- - -

План Деле и Джесси был простым - пойти на следующий матч и ждать после, надеясь, что Маркус пригласит Джесси к себе, он согласится, но только вместе с друзьями. План был простой и эффективный.

Ближайшая игра была в эти выходные, и Деле, Джесси, Гарри и Киран тащились к спортивному комплексу, держа в руках банки с пивом. В воздухе витала зловещая и нервозная атмосфера. Джесси психовал и дёргался, и Деле было даже немного жаль друга, потому что его не покидало чувство, что он словно подкладывает Джесси под того парня. Но ему была нужна помощь, очень нужна. И Джесси не станет делать ничего того, чего сам не захочет.

Они пришли на университетское поле, когда солнце только начало садиться, заняли свои места на домашней трибуне и расслабились. Они все достаточно любили футбол, каждый болел за какую-то определенную команду, были в курсе правил и всего остального. Иногда они даже играли со знакомыми и делали это весьма неплохо. Возможно, в другой жизни они бы тоже выступали за эту команду. Но сейчас они сидели на трибуне, и всё это не имело никакого значения. Они были рады просто спокойно насладиться игрой. К удивлению Деле, почти все места были заняты. Он не думал, что кто-то сюда ходит, что кому-то это интересно. Но люди пришли, одетые в цвета университета, все вокруг с энтузиазмом говорили и даже пытались запускать волну. Деле казалось, что он попал в какую-то параллельную вселенную, о существовании которой даже не подозревал.

Спустя какое-то время команды появились на поле для разминки. Чирлидерши и талисман команды тоже были тут как тут, Деле уничтожал их яростным взглядом какое-то время, а потом переключил внимание на того, ради кого всё это было задумано. Дайер бегал туда-сюда с серьёзным выражением лица, настраиваясь на борьбу. Его светлые волосы развевались вокруг лица от бега, и Деле решил, что тот очень похож на какого-то диснеевского принца. Он размышлял, мягкие ли у него волосы, и тут же подумал, одного ли цвета волосы наверху и внизу. Гарри толкнул его, и Деле потерял нить мысли.

\- А капитан-то накаченный,- с ухмылкой сказал Гарри, кивая на Дайера.- Я начинаю думать, что для тебя это может стать двойной победой.

Деле пожал плечами.

\- Не мой типаж, но я готов пойти на жертву, чтобы отомстить этим всем богатеньким белым мальчикам.

\- Я богатый белый парень.

\- Да, но ты неиспорченный,- рассмеялся Деле, пихая Гарри под рёбра.- Ты не считаешь, что весь мир тебе должен лишь потому, что ты родился на свет.

Деле снова посмотрел на Дайера. Тот, нагнувшись, растягивал заднюю поверхность бедра. Деле думал, что неплохим бонусом после секса будет, если он сможет вывести из строя его мышцы и навредить его футбольной карьере, когда Дайер выпрямился и стал приглядываться к трибунам, прищурившись. Казалось, будто он смотрит прямо на Деле, и у того сердце ушло в пятки. Дайер помахал рукой, а его губы расплылись в теплой улыбке. Деле бросило в жар, и он не смог сдержать прилившую к лицу краску. Неожиданно скорое развитие событий - ведь они всего дважды общались - но это подтверждало уже известный Деле факт - он нравился Дайеру. Деле невысоко поднял руку и едва заметно помахал в ответ, но все же помахал. Гарри схватил его ладонь, мгновенно опуская ее.

\- Он машет своей девушке, Дел!- прошипел Гарри.

\- Ч-что?- запнулся Деле, оборачиваясь и переводя взгляд туда, куда смотрел Гарри. Там и правда была девушка. Она подпрыгивала на месте и махала в ответ, улыбаясь так широко, что в уголках её глаз появились морщинки. Она была хорошенькая, маленького роста, с длинными светлыми волосами и в университетской игровой футболке. Деле был готов на что угодно спорить, что на её спине был номер Эрика. Он скривился и повернулся обратно, молясь, чтобы никто ничего не заметил.

\- Я просто… понимаешь, это все ради пари…

\- Конечно, Дел,- захохотал Гарри, хлопая Деле по бедру.- Боже, каким же ты иногда бываешь идиотом.

Деле промолчал в ответ, откинувшись на спинку своего сидения и натягивая ворот свитера, чтобы спрятать лицо. Это пари сведёт его в могилу.

\- - -

Питоны, как ласково называли университетскую команду, выиграли два - один. Трибуны взорвались аплодисментами, когда судья дал финальный свисток, и Деле вздернул Джесси с места, потянув его к кромке поля.

Футболисты праздновали, сбившись в кучу в центре поля. Деле и Джесси наблюдали, как они обнимаются, вытирая пот с лица и счастливо улыбаясь. Деле убрал руки в карманы и сделал вид, будто ему скучно, выражая всем своим лицом показное безразличие. Джесси дергал завязки худи, глядя то на поле, то на Деле и обратно.

\- Не знаю, Дел… а если он решит, что это странно? Что если он… ты уверен, что я ему понравился?

\- Заткнись,- прошипел Деле, подзывая Маркуса к ним кивком головы.- Он идет сюда. Мило улыбайся.

\- Привет?- спросил Маркус, подбежав к ним. Его кожа блестела от пота, и он запыхался.

\- Об этом друге ты спрашивал?- задал вопрос Деле, чем заработал тычок в бок от Джесси, а Маркус покраснел как помидор.

\- Я, эм… да? Привет,- обратился Маркус к Джесси.- Я Маркус. Я видел тебя на вечеринке пару дней назад. Когда ты пиво забирал?

\- Да, это был я. Ты отлично играл. Давно этим занимаешься?

\- С самого детства, да. Я пробовался в Юнайтед пару лет назад, но из-за проблем с коленом не смог остаться. Ну, мне и здесь нравится играть. А ты играешь в футбол?

\- Да, я раньше…

\- Почему бы нам позже не продолжить этот разговор? Мы могли бы прийти к вам?- перебил Деле. У него не было времени на манеры и приличия, его глаза следили за Дайером, который шёл в подтрибунку.

\- Не знаю… нам всем эссе задали, парни меня убьют, если я кого-то приведу…

\- Ну же, мы ненадолго, да, Джесс?

Джесси выглядел совершенно смущенным, и Деле смотрел на него с вызовом, мысленно моля всё не испортить.

\- Только если Маркус не против,- пробормотал Джесси.

Деле был готов его прикончить.

\- Ладно, хорошо. Только вы двое, да?

\- Да, конечно. До встречи!

\- - -

Деле, Джесси, Гарри и Киран заявились к дому час спустя. Маркус переменился в лице, когда увидел их вчетвером на пороге, но Деле не дал ему шанса начать жаловаться и ворвался в дом, преследуя свою жертву. Дом выглядел совсем по-другому, когда не был заполнен под завязку пьяными гостями. Он не напоминал теперь отвратительный свинарник, покрытый пятнами пролитого пива и сладких коктейлей. На стенах красовались постеры, мебель совсем не сочеталась друг с другом, над камином висел флаг Англии. Деле подумал, как он не заметил его раньше. Он прошел на кухню, обнаружив там Стоунза и ещё одного парня - Деле был готов поспорить, что на спине его футболки во время игры была фамилия Кейн. Оба сидели за столом, уткнувшись в ноутбуки.

\- Чёрт, что ты здесь делаешь?- спросил Стоунз, глядя на Деле с таким видом, словно у него галлюцинации.

\- Маркус нас пригласил,- рассеянно ответил Деле, заглядывая за угол, где был закуток для стирки.- А где все остальные?

\- Кто? И почему… Раш?! Иди сюда!

Маркус послушно примчался с взволнованным выражением лица.

\- Да?

\- Какого хера происходит?

\- Ну, я пригласил… пригласил после игры Джесси, помнишь, парня, о котором я тебе рассказывал… и они заявились все вместе, так что… прости, я не знал…

\- Да ладно! Меня ты тоже пригласил!- воскликнул Деле, хмурясь в сторону Маркуса.- И как мы могли оставить наших друзей?

\- Вам надо уйти,- сказал Кейн, закрывая ноутбук.- У нас полно домашки, и…

\- Но мы только пришли,- сказал Деле, скрестив руки на груди.- Вы играете в фортнайт?

Парочка за столом вздохнула и задумчиво посмотрела друг на друга.

\- Ладно. Один раз сыграем. Лишь потому, что я хочу тебя уделать,- сказал Стоунз, поднимаясь из-за стола, и похрустел костяшками пальцев.- Сделаешь нам чаю, Гарри?

\- Мне тоже тогда. С молоком и двумя ложками сахара, приятель!

Деле ушел из кухни, пока Кейн не начал протестовать и устроился на диване в гостиной между Гарри и Кираном. Стоунз почти сразу пришел следом и включил PlayStation. Деле познакомил его с друзьями, и вскоре появился Кейн с подносом с чаем и протянул Деле большую кружку с логотипом [Sports Direct](https://www.sportsdirect.com/). Чай был отличный, и Деле чувствовал тепло, пока пил его, яростно играя против Стоунза, который к его приятному удивлению, оказался не таким засранцем, как он раньше думал. Джесси и Маркус тихо болтали на кухне, Триппс и Кейн тоже увлеклись разговором, выяснив, что они оба изучают биологию, хотя до этого не пересекались. Не хватало только Дайера.

Две игры спустя уже стемнело, и вечер, похоже, подходил к завершению. Деле охватывало отчаяние, потому что его шансы все уменьшались и уменьшались. Он снова оглядел комнату, нервно потирая руки. Парни прекрасно поладили, и Деле чувствовал себя лишним. Очевидно, он зря потратил время. Да, Джесси и Маркус отлично нашли общий язык, что было хорошо, и Деле нашел точки соприкосновения со Стоунзом и Кейном, хотя он обычно не общался с такими людьми, но он был здесь не ради них. Его целью был…

\- Я, блин, уже устала это слушать!- послышался сверху женский голос. Деле растерянно огляделся, Стоунз и Кейн вздохнули.- Я больше так не могу, Эрик. Ты должен решить. Ты должен решить, чёрт тебя возьми!

\- Как я могу решить это за ночь, Эмили?

\- Если бы ты любил меня, ты бы согласился!

Стоунз присвистнул, и в то же время на лестнице появились Дайер с его девушкой, которая на ходу натягивала пальто, а он был в одних тренировочных штанах. Деле наблюдал, как они проносятся мимо, оба светловолосые и светлокожие, от них обоих несло таким сильным напряжением, с каким Деле ещё в своей жизни не сталкивался.

\- Прекрасно. Убегай как и всегда!- крикнул Дайер вслед захлопнувшейся двери.

В гостиной повисло молчание, все смотрели на стену или под ноги. Обычно Деле наслаждался драмой, но даже для него это было слишком, совершенно неловко, и он страстно мечтал провалиться сквозь землю, когда Дайер вошел в гостиную и замер, оглядывая всех гневным взглядом.

\- Что тут, чёрт возьми, происходит?!

\- Маркус их пригласил!- пискнул Кейн.

\- Ну тогда Маркус может их выставить? Свалите из моего дома, пожалуйста?

Гарри и Триппс поднялись, явно чувствуя себя неловко.

\- Мы и так собирались уходить,- пробормотал Гарри, проходя мимо Дайера и крикнув по пути,- Джесс! Мы уходим!

\- Приглашать непонятно кого в воскресный вечер? Он совсем рехнулся?- ядовито проворчал Эрик. От его слов в груди Деле проснулась ярость.

\- Не вымещай свои личные проблемы на других людей,- категорично заявил Деле, решив, что с него довольно.

Эрик впервые перевел взгляд на Деле после того, как зашел в комнату, и тому пришлось подавить желание взвизгнуть. Эрик напоминал разгневанного быка, его глаза горели огнем, а на скулах играли желваки.

\- А тебя кто спрашивал?

\- Ты ведешь себя как полный мудак…

\- Нет, серьезно, кто тебя, блять, спрашивал? Почему ты вообще здесь? Ты никому не нравишься, приятель.

Слова Эрика источали отвращение, и Деле почувствовал себя ничтожеством, ему стало стыдно. Одно дело словесная перепалка, другое - эта чистая ненависть и отвращение, направленные в его адрес в полной свидетелей комнате. Он и так был в невыгодном положении, потому что был не у себя дома, его вообще здесь быть не должно было. Его друзья знали, что он пытается переспать с Дайером, а тот, очевидно, ненавидел его. Он открыл рот, готовясь ответить, но передумал. Ничего из того, что он скажет, не смягчит унизительный удар, нанесенный ему Дайером.

Вместо этого он посмотрел на него долгим взглядом, втянув щеки, и тихо засмеялся.

\- Спасибо за игру и чай, парни. Увидимся.

Деле и Триппс пошли следом за Гарри, обходя стороной загородившего своим огромным телом почти весь проход Дайера и встретившись в коридоре с довольным Джесси.

Они ушли без церемоний, и все молчали несколько минут, пока Джесси не нарушил тишину.

\- Кажется, я влюбился.

\- Рад за тебя,- пробормотал Деле, выходя вперед группы. Он лишь хотел скорее оказаться дома, подрочить и лечь спать. Боже, каким же Дайер был мудилой. Ему теперь, наверное, стоило отменить спор, он знал, Гарри против не будет. Особенно после произошедшего.

\- Правда, он… Маркус, он… мы завтра пойдем где-нибудь посидеть,- изливал свои чувства Джесси. Триппьер похлопал Джесси по спине, улыбаясь ему и выражая слова поддержки. Деле не мог это больше выносить.

\- Я не желаю слышать ничего о твоей потрясающий любовной истории,- рявкнул Деле.- Серьезно. Мы можем не говорить об этом? Не сейчас?

Ему стало стыдно, когда Джесси переменился в лице: было видно, что его счастливое настроение слегка испортилось. Чёрт, это было неправильно, так не должно было быть. Он должен был радоваться за Джесси, радоваться, что хотя бы эта часть его плана сработала. Боже, каким же он был хреновым человеком, самым настоящим засранцем…

\- Пойдемте, парни. У Деле гребаный пмс, и ему все равно надо эссе закончить. Давайте в студклубе посидим,- сказал Гарри, обняв Джесси за плечи и уводя его, бросив перед этим на Деле полный отвращения взгляд.

Деле наблюдал, как они уходят, и чувствовал удушающую вину. Ему казалось, что он не может сделать ни единого вдоха.


	3. Глава 3

Все игнорировали Деле после его срыва. Он сам продержался часов шестнадцать, а потом сдался, отправившись к Джесси. Постучал в дверь, держа в руках большое печенье из пекарни, на котором попросил работницу написать розовой глазурью “Прости, ДжиЛингз :(”. Джесси принял его извинения, потому что был самым безобидным существом на всём свете и никогда не держал обиду подолгу. Он сел на кровать, скрестив ноги, и развлекал Деле историей про то, как прошло свидание, поедая при этом печенье с таким энтузиазмом, что крошки летели по всей комнате.

\- Боже, всё было идеально, честно,- сказал Джесси, слизывая с пальцев глазурь.- Мы прекрасно ладим, хотя у нас вообще ничего общего. Ну, это не совсем правда, конечно, мы оба из Манчестера, оба болеем за Юнайтед. Но он как бы… он Найк, а я Адидас, понимаешь, о чём я?

Деле понятия не имел, но кивнул.

\- Мы как два кусочка паззла. И поцеловались в конце, я бы сразу его пригласил остаться у себя на ночь, но он так мило стесняется и пытается соблюдать приличия. Ты видел его бицепсы, Дел? Видел?

Деле грустно улыбнулся. Он был рад за Джесси, правда рад. Просто… немного завидовал, вот и всё. Он знал: нельзя ожидать, что другой человек подарит тебе гармонию в душе - люди сами по себе были полноценными личностями, а не половинками одного целого. Но всё же он лелеял надежду, что однажды встретит того, кто сможет подарить ему чувство близости и защищённости. Теперь у Джесси был Маркус, а у Деле был только идиотский спор на парня, которого он ненавидел.

\- Так вот, он пригласил меня на вечеринку и сказал, что я могу привести друзей. Ну… он упомянул парней, а не тебя. Но я думаю, это только из-за Эрика. Сам он к тебе нормально относится.

Деле бы солгал, если бы сказал, будто это его не задело. Он не хотел нравиться всем и каждому, но кого он обманывал, конечно, хотел бы.

\- Ну, вы, парни, идите без меня,- стоически проговорил Деле.- Мне надо эссе закончить, так что всё к лучшему, на самом деле.

\- Что? Заткнись,- ответил Джесси, толкнув Деле пальцами ноги.- Мы начнем выпивать у меня. Триппс принесёт траву. Ну же!

\- Я не знаю… Гарри тоже на меня злится.

\- Если тебя завтра не будет здесь в девять вечера, я никогда с тобой больше не заговорю, чёрт. Ты должен пойти… ты должен мне, Дел. Ты мне должен после того, как эксплуатировал меня в своих целях!

\- Да, а теперь ты влюбился!

\- Всё равно!

\- Ладно, хорошо. Но если меня выставят, то я тебя убью нафиг.

\- Не выставят,- расплылся в улыбке Джесси, доедая последний кусочек печенья.

Деле смотрел на него с лёгким отвращением и засобирался уходить, пробормотав, что ему нужно дописать эссе.

\- - -

Когда они в этот раз пришли на вечеринку, из дома доносился хаус, а не Бритни. Народа было намного меньше, чем в прошлый раз, и скорее это была не вечеринка, а просто встреча друзей и знакомых.

Деле извинился перед Гарри и Триппсом, когда они встретились у Джесси, те оба махнули рукой, заявив, что уже обо всём забыли. Но когда они отправились пешком на вечеринку, Гарри отвёл Деле в сторону и прошипел, что если он ещё раз так поступит с несчастным Джесси, то Гарри его прикончит.

Деле попытался незаметно проскочить в дом последним из всех, что было сложно, если брать во внимание его рост. Они встретили на кухне Маркуса и Кейна, оба футболиста переглянулись, заметив Деле, но ничего не сказали. Деле выдохнул с облегчением и взял пиво, решив притвориться, что ничего не было, и тихо посидеть, не высовываясь, чтобы показать всем: ему не нужно постоянно выступать и привлекать к себе внимание, вызывая раздражение.

Маркус и Джесси не могли оторваться друг от друга, они болтали без остановки, словно и не расставались вообще. Кейн, Гарри и Триппьер увлеклись обсуждением формы Арсенала в этом сезоне, и Деле попытался следить за нитью их разговора, изредка оглядываясь на других гостей вечеринки.

Вскоре появился Джон Стоунз рука об руку с парнем, которого он представил как Джордан. Они присоединились к разговору, но по большей части интересовались только друг другом, шепчась, смеясь и якобы случайно касаясь друг друга, словно думали, что никто этого не заметит. Повсюду были парочки, и Деле их тихо ненавидел.

Какое-то время спустя Деле покинул их компанию; он так мало участвовал в разговоре, что никто даже не заметил. Он как тень двигался по дому: никто не обращал на него внимания, если Деле не проявлял свой взрывной характер и не требовал интереса к своей персоне. Ноги несли его по коридору мимо гостиной, откуда доносилась оглушительная музыка, и прямо вверх по лестнице. Он еще не бывал на втором этаже, и его сердце забилось чаще, когда он поднимался по ступенькам, дерево скрипело под его ногами. Кейн, Дайер, Стоунз и Рашфорд здесь жили, поэтому наверху были четыре двери в спальни и одна в ванную. Деле сунулся в первую комнату и сразу понял, что она принадлежала Маркусу, судя по тысячам фотографий, которые он прикрепил к стенам. Фотографии с друзьями в Испании, его фото в футбольной форме, фото с Олд Траффорд.

Деле осторожно закрыл дверь и направился к следующей комнате. В коридоре царила тишина, и он был уверен, что кроме него на этом этаже никого нет. Он не знал, что им движет, но аккуратно приоткрыл дверь во вторую комнату, решив, что она, должно быть, принадлежала Гарри Кейну: тут было опрятно, на столе аккуратными стопками лежали материалы по биологии, часть из них висела на стене в виде карточек. Деле улыбнулся, заметив на кровати плюшевого медведя, и закрыл дверь.

Дверь в третью комнату была приоткрыта, и когда Деле распахнул ее полностью, его сердце громогласно забилось где-то в районе его горла. Это было именно то, что он искал: он сразу инстинктивно понял по запаху, по тому, как вещи в комнате были в беспорядке, но всё же в некотором подобии организованности. На спинке стула висела футбольная форма, и Деле взял в руку футболку, подтверждая свои подозрения - на спине была написана фамилия Дайер. Деле поднес её к носу и вдохнул. Пахло стиральным порошком, каким обычно пользуются матери, и он едва сдержал желание надеть футболку на себя. Он повернулся к двуспальной кровати, расположенной у дальней стены, представляя, что именно здесь Дайер со своей девушкой занимаются сексом. Оторвал взгляд от кровати и подошел к шаткому книжному шкафу, наклоняясь ближе и проводя пальцами по корешкам книг. На полках стояло множество учебников по экономике и куча классической литературы. Деле не смог сдержать улыбку, взяв в руки “Портрет Дориана Грея”, издание выглядело порядком зачитанным.

\- Какого чёрта ты творишь?

Деле уронил книгу и резко обернулся, к его лицу прилила краска, когда он увидел на пороге хозяина спальни.

Эрик смотрел на него с лицом темнее тучи, сжав кулаки. Деле паниковал, пытаясь заставить свой мозг работать… надо сказать что-то дерзкое. Что-то высокомерное. Надо что-то сказать, сказать что-то, что-то…

\- Ну?!

\- Не знал, что ты умеешь читать,- наконец, охрипшим голосом ответил Деле, опустив взгляд на упавшую к его ногам книгу.- Азбуку, возможно, но твой выбор впечатляет…

У него перехватило дыхание, когда Дайер сорвался с места и бросился к нему как разъярённый бык. Деле приготовился принять удар, закрывая глаза, ожидая почувствовать, как кулак встречается с его носом, но вместо этого тело Эрика врезалось в него, и его спина ударилась о шкаф. Он тихо охнул, резко открывая глаза. Лицо Эрика было так близко, во всем его нахмуренном, взбешённом великолепии. Он опёрся руками по обе стороны от головы Деле, взяв его в плен. Деле не мог дышать.

\- Меня уже тошнит от тебя,- прошипел Эрик. Деле почувствовал запах пива в его дыхании.- Ты всегда и везде. Почему ты постоянно вертишься вокруг меня?

\- Я вездесущий. Как… как бог.

\- Заткнись хоть раз в жизни,- прорычал Эрик. От его голоса у Деле сразу напрягся член. Если бы Эрик двинул бёдрами слегка налево, то, возможно, Деле бы выиграл спор. Возможно, возможно, возможно.

\- Заставь меня,- прошептал Деле, опустив взгляд на губы Эрика.

Эрик молчал, глядя Деле в глаза, а затем…

\- О, простите,- сказал Кейн, закрывая глаза рукой.- Чёрт, я… Эрик, Эмили пришла.

Эрик быстро отстранился от Деле, его лицо покраснело.

\- Спасибо, Гарри. Я иду.

Эрик ушёл, не оглядываясь, а Гарри посмотрел на Деле извиняющимся взглядом и отправился следом. Деле закрылся в ванной, пытаясь взять себя в руки, и умыл горящее лицо ледяной водой.

Деле ушёл домой, не прощаясь ни с кем. Последним, что он видел, было как Эрик и его девушка что-то горячо обсуждали в гостиной. На душе у него было тоскливо, и его не покидало чувство, что он никому не нужен.

\- - -

Деле проснулся с небольшим похмельем и решил воспользоваться этим, чтобы закончить грёбаное эссе, которое откладывал до последнего. Он поднялся и отправился в библиотеку пораньше - ну, пораньше для Деле, одиннадцать утра - это не шутка - и нашёл очень удачное место у окна.

Сначала он решил разогреться, посмотрев парочку видео на YouTube, а затем уже подошло время обеда и он отправился перекусить. После еды, довольный, с полным желудком, он сел, откинувшись на спинку стула, и вопросительно уставился на свой ноутбук. Ему нужно было написать эссе о кейнсианстве и роли правительства в управлении инфляцией и экономическим спадом, но у Деле в голове была абсолютная пустота. Он пропустил именно эту лекцию, убедив себя, что потом во всём разберется по конспектам, но если бы все в жизни было так легко и просто… о нет, заниматься самообучением по экономике было совсем несладко.

Деле вздохнул и ещё ниже сполз по сидению, взяв в руки телефон и открыв чат с Гарри.

Деле: зачем нам вообще нужна экономика, мы же чёртову политологию изучаем

Он вышел из мессенджера и открыл инстаграм. Джесси запостил милое фото с Маркусом со вчерашней вечеринки, и Деле задумался поставить ли ему лайк или повести себя как засранец и проигнорировать, когда кто-то наклонился и проговорил ему прямо в ухо:

\- Прости за вчерашний вечер.

Деле едва не упал со стула, его сердце чуть не разорвалось от неожиданности.

\- Бля!- выдохнул он, схватившись за грудь и повернувшись к Эрику.- Боже!

\- Прости!- прошептал Эрик, напряженно оглядывая библиотеку.- Я не хотел тебя напугать!

\- Но напугал!- воскликнул Деле.- Нельзя так подкрадываться к людям!

\- Прекрати орать!- продолжил Эрик, присаживаясь на корточки у стола Деле.- Из-за тебя нам влетит!

\- Ты первый начал!- рявкнул Деле, а Эрик вздохнул и сжал пальцами переносицу.

\- Послушай… я пришел не ругаться снова,- сказал он,- я же попросил прощения.

Деле с подозрением посмотрел на Эрика.

\- Ты серьезно?

\- Да. Я был пьян, вёл себя как засранец. Мне кажется, наше знакомство не задалось с самого начала.

\- О. Ну ладно. Ты прощен,- Эрик смотрел на Деле, словно ждал от него чего-то, и пару мгновений Деле молча смотрел на него в ответ с видом идиота, а потом сказал,- знаешь что-нибудь о Кейнсе?

\- Я же изучаю экономику,- ответил Эрик.- Нужна помощь?

\- Вы двое можете замолкнуть?- внезапно прервала их девушка.

\- Прости!- бросил через плечо Эрик, поднимаясь.- Может, я помогу тебе, но там, где мы не будем никому мешать?

Деле попытался сдержать самодовольную улыбку, но потерпел фиаско.

\- Хорошо. У тебя? Сегодня вечером?

\- Эм… наверное, у меня не стоит. Ты живешь в общежитии? Я могу зайти после тренировки?

Деле не мог понять, розыгрыш ли это, шутка или сон, но в любом случае согласился, продиктовав ему свой номер, чтобы Дайер мог написать, когда освободится и Деле встретит его у входа.

Затем Эрик ушёл, привлекая всеобщее внимание посетителей библиотеки своими широкими плечами, узкими бёдрами и раздражающе идеальной задницей. Деле решил плюнуть на эссе. Он закрыл ноутбук, собрал вещи и побежал домой в панике наводить порядок.

\- - -

Деле три раза переоделся до прихода Эрика, сменив джинсы сначала на треники, а потом на шорты. Он запихал все вещи под свою односпальную кровать и разбрызгал повсюду дезодорант, пытаясь замаскировать запах грязной одежды, накопившейся за три недели отсутствия стирки. Он не мог найти себе место от нервов, пока не получил сообщение “эй, я внизу”. Деле выскочил из комнаты так быстро, что едва не забыл ключи.

Эрик Дайер стоял в вестибюле с мокрыми волосами, явно только что из душа после тренировки, и от одного его вида у Деле пересохло во рту. Будет непросто находиться рядом с кем-то настолько раздражающим, подумал Деле, но он хотя бы симпатичный. По крайней мере, смотреть на него было приятно. Деле ему улыбнулся и кивнул, жестом показывая Эрику следовать за ним по ступенькам на третий этаж. Они поднялись в тишине. Деле открыл дверь в свою спальню и впустил Эрика внутрь, молясь, чтобы запах грязных носков был не слишком очевиден. Эрик не поморщился, выражение его лица не изменилось, и довольный этим фактом Деле плюхнулся на кровать, доставая ноутбук и выжидающе глядя на Эрика.

\- Ну что,- сказал Деле, когда Эрик опустился на стул, широко раздвинув ноги. Похоже, он принадлежал к мэнспредерам*.- Кейнс.

\- Какая тема у твоего эссе?

Деле ему рассказал, Эрик хмыкнул и наклонился вперед.

\- Хорошо. В общем и целом…- он пустился в долгое, нудное объяснение теории. Деле наблюдал за тем, как тот говорил, но не слышал ни слова, сфокусировавшись вместо этого на его низком тембре голоса, который время от времени срывался. Деле смотрел на его пальцы и думал о том, какие они большие и мясистые, и в этот момент Эрик наклонился ещё ближе и пощелкал ими перед его лицом.

\- Ты меня вообще слушаешь?!

Деле заглянул в огромные синие глаза Эрика и не смог сдержать смех, помотав головой.

\- Прости. Я ни хрена не понимаю, ты будто на другом языке говоришь, Дайер.

Эрик вырвал ноутбук из рук Деле, качая головой.

\- Ты идиота кусок. Вот, я напишу тебе план эссе - просто найдешь по нему информацию, дополнишь, и этого будет достаточно.

\- Спасибо,- ухмыльнулся Деле.- И к твоему сведению… для тебя бы я не стал так стараться.

Эрик посмотрел на Деле поверх экрана ноутбука, но начал печатать. За пять минут он составил для Деле план эссе из четырех частей по теме, на которой тот вообще не присутствовал. Деле добавил ещё один пункт к списку причин ненавидеть Дайера, когда забрал у него ноутбук и быстро просмотрел его работу.

\- Неплохо для студента факультета физической культуры.

В следующее мгновение у Деле вырвали из рук ноутбук, и он оказался вверх тормашками. Эрик с силой надавил на его ребра, и Деле захохотал, пытаясь отбиться и вывернуться из-под его большого тела. Они смеялись, задыхаясь, пока Эрик не сжал оба запястья Деле, прижав его к матрасу. Они хихикали, фыркали, но вдруг резко перестали и уставились друг на друга широко распахнутыми глазами. Деле прекрасно мог ощущать, как огромные руки Эрика держат его запястья и как ноги Деле зажаты между его ног. Он сглотнул и позволил своему телу расслабиться. Эрик смотрел на него с такой нежностью, что Деле покрылся румянцем.

А затем что-то завибрировало в кармане Эрика, прижатом к бедру Деле. Растерявшись, Деле опустил взгляд, а Эрик присел на колени и, вздохнув, достал телефон. Деле приподнялся на локтях, надеясь, что момент не упущен, но, похоже, это было так.

\- Мне нужно… я должен ответить,- сказал Эрик, но в его голосе прозвучала грусть. Словно он не хотел уходить.

Деле улыбнулся уголком рта. Он хотел попросить Эрика остаться, притянуть его к себе и узнать наконец, настолько ли он хорош на вкус, насколько был симпатичным внешне. Но он не знал, как ему это сделать. Деле никогда и никого не просил остаться. Ему всегда казалось, что он не имеет на это право.

Поэтому он позволил Эрику подняться с кровати, взять с пола сумку, ответить на звонок усталым “Да?” и попрощаться с Деле, приподняв брови. Деле наблюдал, как тот уходит, бормоча что-то в телефон, и закидывает сумку на плечо. Деле упал обратно на подушки, выдыхая, пока у него в легких не осталось воздуха.

\- - -

Эссе было легко написать, когда у Деле был готовый план. Он смог отправить его всего на два часа позже, чем было нужно, поэтому с него снимут всего десять процентов. Главное получить больше пятидесяти баллов, и похуй. Это был его девиз.

Он вытащил парней отпраздновать. У Джесси уже были планы с Маркусом, и они все всласть поиздевались над ним в общем чате, называя их “голубками” и спрашивая, когда же свадьба. Джесси в ответ отправил один лишь смайлик со средним пальцем. Деле улыбался, хотя и подтрунивал над другом. Было здорово знать, что он счастлив. Деле надеялся, что его сделают шафером на свадьбе, ведь именно он их свел вместе.

Он не мог перестать думать о тех моментах между ним и Эриком, когда напряжение можно было резать ножом. Что-то назревало, или Деле перепутал все сигналы? Он пару раз отдрочил, думая об этом, представляя, как Эрик трахал бы его на этой односпальной кровати, если бы у него в самый неудачный момент не зазвонил телефон.

Деле поведал о своем прогрессе Гарри, когда они шли домой после пар, пытаясь не показать, что испытывает какие-то чувства. Гарри просто пожал плечами и заявил: Эрик странный, и что такого? Деле засмеялся, соглашаясь, но в душе он уже не был ни в чём уверен. Возможно, Дайер не был эгоистичным засранцем: все-таки он извинился. И помог Деле с планом эссе, пытался объяснить ему экономическую теорию… может быть, он не был таким уж плохим.

Джесси приволок их всех на очередную игру Питонов. Он вёл себя неприлично эмоционально и своей энергией вполне мог бы заменить в одиночку целую грёбаную группу поддержки. Он скакал каждый раз, когда мяч оказывался у Маркуса и орал:

\- ВПЕРёД, ФАСОЛЬКА!

\- Фасолька, чёрт? Это что ещё такое?!- фыркнул Триппьер, но Джесси его проигнорировал.

Когда просвистел финальный свисток, Джесси спорхнул вниз по ступенькам и рванул к Маркусу, который поймал его в воздухе, словно они делали это уже всю свою жизнь, его руки с легкостью удерживали вес Джесси, их носы почти соприкасались, пока они что-то говорили друг другу с идиотскими улыбками на лицах.

Деле и парни торчали у кромки поля, чувствуя себя лишними, но стараясь держать независимый и гордый вид. Деле посмотрел на Дайера, который поздравлял с победой товарищей по команде. Сердце Деле ушло в пятки, когда Эрик увидел его и поймал его взгляд, задержавшись на нём на несколько бесконечных мгновений. Деле первым опустил глаза, краснея.

Эрик медленно подошел к ним, похлопав Рашфорда по спине и вежливо улыбнувшись остальным.

\- Отличный подкат, Дайет. Удивлен, как тебе красную не дали,- произнес Деле, глядя на Эрика со скучающим выражением.

Эрик вскинул бровь.

\- Дайет?

\- Разве это не твоя фамилия?

Эрик открыл рот чтобы ответить, но подошёл тренер и увел их с Маркусом для разбора игры с командой. Деле наблюдал, как Эрик уходит, и его вдруг с головой накрыло необъяснимое чувство печали.

\- - -

Деле получил сообщение от матери впервые за два месяца в тот же день, что и результаты за эссе, которое он сдавал в феврале. За него он получил сорок восемь баллов, что было плохо, а сообщение звучало следующим образом: “дочь Нила заняла твою комнату, тебе нужно найти другое место, где жить летом”. Нил был её новым парнем. Тем вечером Деле отправился на тусовку и напился до беспамятства.

\- - -

За неделю до прихода денег по кредиту на обучение, Деле пришлось одолжить у Гарри двадцать фунтов. На них он купил туалетную бумагу, пять пакетов быстрорастворимой лапши, коробку сухого завтрака и бутылку лимонада.

\- - -

Деле крепко спал, когда его разбудил громкий стук в дверь. Он резко проснулся, сердце забилось в груди как бешеное. Кто-то яростно долбился с такой силой, что дверь едва с петель не слетала. Он посмотрел на время на телефоне - половина четвёртого утра.

Деле вывалился из кровати и распахнул дверь, сощурившись от флуоресцентного освещения в коридоре. Его сосед Генри, студент постарше по обмену из Штатов, стоял в одной пижаме и смотрел на него с негодованием.

\- Что происходит?- спросил Деле.

\- Капитан команды по соккеру уже минут пятнадцать трезвонит в дверь, чувак! Ищет тебя! С меня хватит! Мне через четыре часа на пару вставать, Деле!

\- Соккеру… серьёзно?

\- Да, серьёзно! Сделай с этим что-нибудь!- рявкнул Генри, поворачиваясь и возвращаясь в свою комнату. Он так оглушительно хлопнул дверью, что квартира Деле ходуном заходила, и он закатил глаза, направляясь к домофону, всё еще полусонный. Деле сразу нажал на кнопку, открывавшую входную дверь, проигнорировав коммутатор. Он распахнул дверь на этаж, не подумав о том, что стоит в одном нижнем белье, и почувствовал лёгкое удивление, все-таки увидев Дайера собственной персоной, который, шатаясь, поднимался по ступенькам, явно в определенной степени опьянения.

\- Деле!- громким шепотом произнес Эрик, широко улыбаясь, когда увидел его.- Ты голый!

\- Чего тебе?!

\- Мне нужно с тобой поговорить,- сказал Эрик, проходя мимо Деле прямиком к его комнате.- У тебя неприятности.

\- Говори тише. Три часа ночи, бляха!

Эрик ничего не ответил, встав вместо этого у двери Деле в ожидании, пока тот её откроет. Деле подумал послать его нахер, но ему стало любопытно, и Эрик как всегда выглядел прекрасно - он был немного потрёпанным, но его волосы казались такими мягкими и небрежно обрамляли его лицо, руки были такими накачанными и сильными, а Деле был всего лишь человеком. Он открыл дверь в спальню, пустив Эрика в свою неубранную комнату.

Эрик плюхнулся на кровать, скинул обувь и закинул руку за голову. Деле уставился на него в темноте, дожидаясь, пока глаза привыкнут к отсутствию света.

\- Удобно устроился?

\- Так вот,- начал Эрик, пытаясь подавить зевок.- Джесси рассказал Маркусу о вашем споре. На меня.

Деле теперь был рад тому, что комната была погружена в темноту, потому что его лицо покраснело как помидор.

\- Эм… не понимаю…

\- Всё ты понимаешь,- сказал Эрик, и Деле мог слышать улыбку в его голосе.- Вы поспорили на то, что ты переспишь со мной до экзаменов.

Деле прикончит Джесси, чёрт. Он найдет его, оторвет ему руки-ноги и скинет в Темзу. Боже, как можно быть таким кретином…

\- Ты можешь действовать. Если поделишься выигрышем.

Деле закашлялся.

\- А… а ты… ты не злишься?

\- С чего мне злиться? Это смешно. Ты считаешь себя таким крутым.

Деле фыркнул.

\- Иди нахер. Ты же здесь, не так ли?

\- Да, я здесь,- выдохнул Эрик, внезапно повернувшись на бок.- Так иди сюда и выиграй свой спор.

Деле так бросило в жар, что у него заболело лицо, и он не знал, что сказать. Это было неправильно, всё должно было быть не так. При этом у него почти стоял член и это было просто унизительно. Вся эта ситуация была оскорбительной.

\- Ты слишком пьян. И у тебя есть девушка,- сказал Деле дрогнувшим голосом.- Так что нет. Не сегодня.

\- Ты скучный,- заныл Эрик, и Деле был уверен, что видит сквозь темноту, как тот надул губы.- Засранец.

\- Можешь считать меня старомодным.

\- Я с ней расстался, кстати. С Эмили. Ничего не получалось. Мы были несчастны.

Деле сел на стул за свой рабочий стол, потому что ноги его уже едва держали. Он потер лицо руками, зажмурившись.

\- Блин. Прости. Я не хотел этого. Я бы никогда не воспользовался твоей слабостью, никогда. Я… я даже не знаю… у тебя когда-нибудь был секс с парнем? Чёрт возьми. Я не могу… я как будто сплю. Что мы делаем? Где ты был этой ночью…

Речь Деле прервал храп Эрика. Деле поднял взгляд и посвятил телефоном на тело в своей кровати - Эрик отрубился, замертво. Деле пару мгновений смотрел, как тот спит, чувствуя себя мерзким извращенцем. Он забрал одеяло, лежавшее в изножье кровати  - Эрику оно не понадобится - и отправился в общую гостиную, ложась на неудобный диван из искусственной кожи и пытаясь изо всех сил уснуть. Сперва он, конечно, отправил короткое сообщение Джесси, попросту объявив ему: “ты труп”.

\- - -

Деле проснулся с больной шеей, пересохшим ртом и парой огромных синих глаз прямо перед его лицом.

\- Бля!- воскликнул Деле, садясь так быстро, что они столкнулись лбами и оба завопили от боли.- Зачем ты так подкрадываешься!

\- Оу!- застонал Эрик, хватаясь за нос.- Почему ты такой нервный!

\- Почему ты наблюдал, как я сплю?!

Они оба смущенно смотрели друг на друга несколько мгновений, а потом Эрик вскинул руки и покачал головой.

\- Ладно. Бог с ним. Я просто хотел сказать спасибо, что позволил поспать в твоей постели, и я ухожу.

\- О. Хорошо?

\- Ага.

\- Эм… а ты… ты помнишь? Зачем ты приходил?

Эрик на секунду смутился, но его невозмутимость быстро к нему вернулась.

\- Да. Приходил сказать тебе, что в курсе вашего идиотского спора, не так ли.

Деле поднял бровь, садясь прямо и разминая затекшую шею. Они с Эриком смотрели друг на друга, казалось, целую вечность, пока Деле не сказал:

\- Не хочешь сходить позавтракать?

Эрик посмотрел на свои идиотские дорогущие часы.

\- Не знаю… у меня пара с утра. Мне надо там быть.

\- Расслабься хоть немного, Дайет. Тебя не отчислят, если ты пропустишь одну пару.

Эрик, казалось, точно откажется, и Деле не ожидал услышать согласие. Он сам не понимал, зачем вообще предложил, но затем…

\- Ладно. Хорошо. Куда ты хочешь пойти?

\- - -

Деле притащил Эрика в одежде с прошлой ночи в Wetherspoons**.

Эрик выглядел так, словно никогда тут не бывал, и поморщился, наступив на липкий ковёр. Меню он изучал намного дольше, чем стал бы любой завсегдатай этого заведения. Деле выбрал традиционный английский завтрак, а Эрик - кашу и фрукты. Дайер сидел и ждал целую вечность, что к ним подойдут, пока Деле над ним не сжалился и не сказал:

\- Тут заказывают у бара, мажор.

Эрик вернулся к их столику с полулитровым стаканом воды и кружкой латте. Пару минут они сидели молча друг напротив друга, не зная, о чем завести разговор. Наконец, Эрик сказал:

\- Джесси и Раш, они прямо запали друг на друга, да?

Деле кивнул и улыбнулся.

\- Да. Это здорово. Я рад за них.

\- Да, я тоже. Но такое чувство, что Джесси теперь у нас поселился, и нам нужно будет поговорить об этом. Чтобы Джесси вносил свою лепту. А то он принимает душ по сорок минут.

Деле рассмеялся, делая глоток чая.

\- Ты говоришь с акцентом, да?- вдруг спросил он, меняя тему.

\- Я вообще всё детство прожил в Португалии. Большая часть моей семьи до сих пор там живёт.

\- Круто как. Никогда там не был. Точнее я вообще дальше Англии не бывал.

Эрик шокировано вскинул брови.

\- Серьёзно? Никаких семейных отпусков и каникул?

\- Не-а. В нашей семье такое не принято.

\- В Англии много крутых мест есть. Ты бывал в Center Parks***?

\- Ты уже встречал моего лучшего друга Гарри. Мы дружим с самого детства. Его семья взяла меня туда один раз с собой на его десятый день рождения. Было классно,- сказал Деле с нежной улыбкой, вызванной накатившими воспоминаниями.- А ты часто ездил с семьей отдыхать?

Теперь Эрик смутился, опустив взгляд на свой кофе.

\- Да, довольно часто. Мне с этим повезло. У меня было прекрасное детство.

Деле хотелось ненавидеть его за это, но он не мог. Не вина Эрика, что он родился в богатой семье. Но сказать об этом вслух он не решился.

\- Правда, повезло тебе, богатенький мальчик.

\- Заткнись,- сказал Эрик, но в его словах не было яда.

Официант принёс их заказы, и они принялись за еду, болтая, подкалывая друг друга, шутя и смеясь. Их колени соприкоснулись под столом, и они оба не отстранились, сохраняя контакт, от которого тепло прилило к щекам Деле и побежали мурашки. Он не мог поверить, как скатился до того чтобы считать соприкосновение коленями эротичным, но в данный момент он именно этим и занимался: всё его внимание было сфокусировано на тепле, исходившем от ноги Эрика.

Они закончили завтрак и медленно шли по улицам назад, никому из них не хотелось, чтобы утро закончилось. Эрик спросил Деле как его эссе, и тот ответил, что закончил и успел сдать почти вовремя.

\- Мне даже не понадобилась твоя помощь. Твой план совсем не пригодился.

\- Ну конечно. Боже, какой же ты вредный.

Деле отвернулся, чтобы Эрик не видел огромную улыбку на его лице, но блондин все равно заметил, со смехом потянулся, схватил рукав рубашки Деле и повернул его к себе обратно.

\- Перестань прятать свою дурацкую улыбку!- сказал Эрик, пытаясь убрать руки Деле от лица.- Признай, что я уморителен!

\- О да, ты уморителен,- ответил Деле, позволяя Эрику держать себя за руки и глупо улыбаясь.- Просто уморителен, блин.

Они стояли посреди людной улицы, создавая помеху прохожим. Эрик отпустил запястья Деле и обхватил ладонями его лицо. Он снова смотрел на него с искренним выражением в глазах, от которого Деле становилось неловко, словно он заглядывал ему прямо в душу. Его руки бессильно висели вдоль тела, и Деле не понимал, почему ещё не отстранился, ведь с пари было покончено. У него не было никакой причины быть рядом с самым противным человеком в университете. Он же ему даже не нравился.

\- Я хочу тебя поцеловать,- пробормотал Эрик, оглаживая большими пальцами его щеки.- Ты меня жутко раздражаешь, и я хочу тебя поцеловать.

\- Тогда, чёрт, прекрати болтать и сделай это,- хотел огрызнуться Деле, но его голос сорвался. А затем Эрик наклонился ближе, настолько близко, что Деле почувствовал его дыхание на своих губах. Сердце Деле выскакивало из груди, его взгляд был прикован ко рту Эрика - он так сильно хотел его поцеловать, плевать, что они стояли посреди улицы. Он был готов…

\- Хватит использовать меня в своих спорах,- произнес Эрик, дважды похлопав Деле по щеке, а потом сделал шаг назад, отстраняясь.

Деле смотрел на Эрика с глупым видом и ничего не понимал. Он все ещё продолжал молча на него смотреть как идиот, когда Эрик повернулся с самодовольной улыбкой и пошёл вперед по улице. Он один раз бросил взгляд через плечо, подмигнул и исчез в толпе.

\- - -

\- Так значит… спору конец?

\- Да, Гарри, грёбаному спору конец. Скажем дружно спасибо мистеру Лингарду.

\- Я же извинился!

\- О чем ты думал!- уже в третий раз завопил Деле, не в силах даже смотреть на Джесси.- Ты такой тупица, Джесси!

\- Так, всё, он же извинился уже,- перебил его Киран, бросив Деле предупреждающий взгляд.- Он не знал, что его парень все расскажет Дайеру, не так ли?

Деле в последний раз посмотрел на Джесси, красноречивым взглядом обещая тому, что это ещё не конец. Он отобрал косяк у Кирана и сделал долгую затяжку, хоть и ненавидел траву, но ему нужно было чем-то занять рот, чтобы не довести Джесси до слез.

\- Всё это не имеет значения в любом случае,- сказал Деле, передавая косяк Гарри.- Он только и может, что болтать. Он никогда бы на это не пошел.

\- Неужели ты теряешь хватку, Делбой?

\- Отвали,- ответил Деле, искоса глядя на Гарри.- Ничего я не теряю.

\- Серьёзно, ты сам не свой в последнее время. Ты бы ни за что этот спор не выиграл.

\- Нет, я бы выиграл,- продолжил настаивать Деле и выпрямился, нахмурившись.- Я бы мог вчера с ним переспать. Он сам ко мне заявился!

\- И почему же ты отказался? Ты теряешь хватку!- не сдавался Гарри, тыкая косяком в сторону Деле.- Ссыкло!

\- Нет, я не ссыкло,- произнес Деле, не понимая, почему его это так задевало,- замолчи сейчас же.

\- Ты уже не тот, Дел,- пожав плечами, добавил Триппс.- Прежний Деле с ним переспал бы уже несколько недель назад.

\- Так, всё!- выкрикнул Деле, поднимаясь на ноги.- Лингард! Где твой парень сейчас?!

Джесси посмотрел на время на телефоне и безропотно ответил:

\- Эм… заканчивает тренировку?

\- Я вам покажу “хватку”,- сказал Деле и буквально выбежал из квартиры Гарри. Он слетел вниз по лестнице прямиком в прохладный вечерний воздух, быстрым шагом проходя мимо главной площади кампуса, мимо библиотеки и направляясь к стадиону. Он видел, как люди выходят из раздевалки: Маркус и Стоунз, остальных он не знал. Деле так быстро пронесся мимо них, что никто не успел его затормозить и спросить, куда он так мчится.

Внутри еще оставались двое парней, когда Деле туда ворвался, но они уже застегивали худи, готовясь уходить. Деле огляделся и разочарованно вздохнул, когда вдруг услышал, как над головой зашумели трубы, словно кто-то только что выключил воду. Деле прошёл к душевым, задержав дыхание, и да - Эрик был именно там: все его великолепные сто девяносто сантиметров роста, его волосы потемнели от воды, а вокруг талии было завязано дурацкое розовое полотенце.

Эрик повернулся, услышав шаги, и нахмурился, увидев Деле. Тот не дал ему шанса задать вопрос: быстро сократив расстояние между ними, он с силой схватил Эрика за шею и притянул для поцелуя.

Сперва Эрик растерянно замер, явно не ожидав такого, но потом наконец расслабился и обхватил Деле за талию, их языки соприкоснулись. Эрик слегка наклонился, сокращая небольшую, в пару сантиметров, разницу в росте. Его тело было таким твердым, он пах свежестью и целовался так грязно, что у Деле начали возникать фантазии, как Эрик трахает его прямо тут на скамейке или прижав к шкафчикам, или просто швыряет в душевую, наклоняет у кафельной стены и творит с ним всё, что ему вздумается. Не потому что Деле нужно было что-то доказать, а потому что он хотел этого сам.

Но вдруг они услышали голоса, кто-то приближался, тренер или уборщик, и они отскочили друг от друга. Оба задыхались, раскраснелись и явно были возбуждены.

\- Мне нужно было кое-что доказать,- прояснил Деле, отводя взгляд от опухших блестящих губ Эрика,- и я добился чего хотел.

Эрик смотрел на него как на умалишённого, и, возможно, он и правда помешался. Деле ушёл, пока что-нибудь ещё не произошло. Пока Эрик не сказал ему никогда больше этого не делать, или что он ужасно целуется, или не заявил “эй, я ничего не почувствовал, давай забудем обо всём, ладно?”.

Вышагивая по кампусу, Деле достал телефон, открыл их чат с друзьями и отправил три смайлика с высунутым языком и текстом “я все ещё в игре, кретины”.

 

* _Неологизм, представитель мужской части населения, сидящий в общественном транспорте, широко раздвинув ноги._

_** Дешманская сетка пабов в Англии сродни нашему СПБ._

_*** Европейская сеть курортных поселков с развлечениями для всей семьи._


	4. Глава 4

После первого поцелуя было довольно сложно остановиться.

Сперва они искали оправдания: Деле позвал Эрика к себе проверить эссе, блондин быстро пробежался по тексту глазами, а потом отставил ноутбук в изножье кровати и притянул Деле к себе для поцелуя, его светлые ресницы дрожали от волнения. 

Эрик устраивал вечеринки у себя дома, а Деле писал ему, и они встречались в саду позади дома, где было холодно и темно, а в воздухе слабо пахло краской. Деле прижимался к нему, и они жадно целовались. Оба морщились после, делая вид, что было ужасно, что им обоим не нравится, но вскоре уже искали новый повод для встречи.

Эрик писал Деле, и они виделись между парами, встречаясь в туалете студклуба или в пустых аудиториях.

\- Я лишь хотел попробовать ещё раз, мне просто интересно,- говорил Эрик, а в голове уже планировал, когда они увидятся снова. Они не могли остановиться.

В один вечер Джесси собирался к Маркусу после посиделки в баре, и Деле настоял на том, чтобы проводить его.

\- Здесь опасно ходить одному по ночам,- сказал он,- тебя может кто-нибудь похитить.

Когда Стоунз открыл дверь, Деле прорвался мимо него, бросив через плечо, что ему надо забрать точилку, которую у него одолжил Эрик. Он не стал стучать, добравшись до комнаты Дайера, просто открыл дверь и вошел. Эрик лежал на кровати, укрывшись одеялом, перед ним расположился ноутбук, который он поспешно закрыл, уставившись на Деле как на психа.

\- Какого хрена, чувак?!

\- Как насчет поцелуев?- спросил Деле, уже начав развязывать шнурки на кедах.

\- Ты не можешь так запросто вламываться к людям…

\- Мы будем целоваться или нет?

\- Говори потише,- прошипел Эрик,- ладно.

\- Ладно?- рассмеялся Деле, опустившись на колени на кровать.- Просто ладно?

\- Да, хорошо, я согласен,- раздраженно выпалил блондин, садясь повыше.

\- Ты хочешь целоваться, я правильно понимаю?

\- Деле,- предупреждающим тоном произнес Дайер, склоняя голову в бок,- заткнись уже.

Он наклонился ближе к лицу Эрика, наслаждаясь тем, как его глаза следят за языком Деле, облизавшим губы.

\- Чем ты занимался? Когда я вошел?

Эрик попытался уйти от ответа, подавшись вперед и сокращая расстояние между ними, но Деле отпрянул назад.

\- Чем ты занимался, Дайет? 

\- Смотрел Нетфликс,- ответил Эрик, метнувшись взглядом с губ Деле к его глазам.- Мы будем болтать или целоваться?

\- Давай поболтаем,- сказал Деле, сверкая глазами,- о том, как Джесси, скорее всего, сейчас имеют в соседней комнате.

\- Ты бы его услышал,- отметил Эрик,- вне всяких сомнений.

\- Звучит весьма развратно, не буду врать.

\- Забудь,- сказал Эрик, падая обратно на подушки и закатывая глаза.- Просто уходи.

Тогда Деле наклонился и поцеловал его. Чем больше они это делали, тем меньше было неловкости, нервов, и в этот раз всё было совсем по-другому. Деле целовал его медленно, влажно, обхватив руками лицо Эрика. Может быть, всему виною был висевший в воздухе запах секса, который невозможно было не заметить, а может тот факт, что их в любой момент могли застукать товарищи Эрика по команде. Как бы то ни было, электричество между ними так и искрило: руки блондина сжимали талию Деле, а потом сами собой опустились на его бедра.

Деле понял намёк и перекинул ногу, залезая на Эрика верхом и медленно потираясь о него. Одеяло между ними бесило, но даже сквозь него Деле чувствовал, как у Дайера стоит, в этом не было никаких сомнений. Он разорвал поцелуй, тяжело дыша.

\- Ты же дрочил, да?

\- Деле,- взмолился Эрик, снова охотясь за его губами, но тот уклонился, не даваясь.- Да, я дрочил, ты рад? Дрочил в своей собственной комнате, в своей собственной постели, пока ты ко мне не вломился.

Деле наградил его за правду еще одним поцелуем, крепко сжимая пальцами затылок. Эрик скользил руками по бедрам Деле, гладя их сквозь ткань джинсов в опасной близости от задницы. Деле снова отстранился, заставляя Эрика застонать.

\- Ты порнушку смотрел?

\- Эм… да.

\- Какую?- спросил Деле, снова двигая бёдрами. От грёбаного одеяла надо было срочно избавиться.

\- Не знаю. Не помню.

\- Мне открыть твой ноут и самому посмотреть?

\- Бля… гей порно. Я смотрел, как трахаются два парня.

Его лицо полыхало, и если бы Деле этого не видел, он всё равно почувствовал бы, как его кожа горит под ладонями. Он довольно улыбнулся, снова целуя Эрика, не протестуя, когда тот схватил его ноги под коленями и перевернул на спину, вжимая в подушки и проникая языком в рот.

Может, с дурацким пари и было покончено, но у Деле хватало смелости признать: он всё равно хотел переспать с Эриком. В конце концов, тот был красавчиком, а у Деле были определённые потребности. Он провокационно раскинул ноги, в ушах зазвенело, когда Эрик выпутался из-под одеяла и устроился между его бёдер. Деле не мог проигнорировать его огромный стояк, натянувший ткань синих шортов. Но совершенно не ожидал того, как Эрик проведёт рукой по ноге Деле от лодыжки к талии и начнет целовать шею, оставляя дорожку влажных поцелуев на коже. Член Деле давил на ширинку джинсов, это была такая приятная боль, и он почувствовал, как начинает плыть от удовольствия… и тогда до него вдруг дошло - если они сейчас займутся сексом, то всё наверняка закончится.

\- Стой,- внезапно сказал он, положив руку на грудь Эрика.- Мне надо подышать. Тайм-аут.

Эрик сразу же отстранился, тоже задыхаясь, его щёки и шея покрылись красивым румянцем.

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Да… нет. Просто… давай что-нибудь посмотрим? Нетфликс, например?

\- Ты хочешь что-то посмотреть? Что?

\- Да,- сказал Деле, пытаясь отдышаться.- Что-то типа Друзей.

\- Ты хочешь… ладно,- ответил Эрик, удивленно приподняв брови.- Как скажешь.

Эрик открыл ноутбук, быстро закрыв прежнее окно гугл хрома, вбил в поиск Нетфликс и нашел там Друзей. Он залез обратно под одеяло, устроив компьютер посередине кровати, и они оба лежали в тишине, возбужденные и раскрасневшиеся.

Какое-то время спустя Деле успокоился и снова мог ясно мыслить. После трёх эпизодов он с показным видом проверил время на часах на запястье Эрика и объявил, что ему пора уходить. Эрик забормотал что-то несвязное о том, что уже поздно и он может лечь на диване, если хочет. Деле покачал головой и выдал отговорку, что ему завтра к первой паре, хотя оба они прекрасно понимали, что Деле никогда не ходит на утренние лекции.

Эрик проводил его до двери. Они замерли в проеме, глядя друг на друга. Оба не могли решиться, не понимали, чего хотят… но затем Деле потянулся и высокопарно пожал руку Эрику прежде чем затеряться в темноте улиц.

\- - -

\- Получается… вы могли переспать, а ты вместо этого предложил посмотреть Друзей?

\- Ну, может, до секса бы и не дошло,- огрызнулся Деле, пиная под столом Гарри,- я сказал: напряжение становилось слишком сильным, и я просто психанул. Вдруг он бы меня трахнул, а потом стал бы делать вид, что меня не существует?

\- Какая тебя разница? Тебе что ли нужны отношения? Я думал, он тебе даже не нравится,- ответил Гарри, пиная Деле в ответ.

\- Мне. Он. Не. Нравится. Но если Джесси постоянно будет вертеться в их окружении и всё такое, наверное, всё-таки будет лучше обойтись без неловкости, правда?

\- Он тебе точно нравится.

\- Не нравится!- сказал Деле, снова пиная друга, в этот раз сильнее.- Я считаю его симпатичным, но он мне не нравится!

\- Разве это не одно и то же?

\- Что почём, идиоты?- Деле поднял взгляд на Триппьера, который выдвинул стул и сел рядом с ними, кидая рюкзак под стол.

\- Деле нравится Эрик Дайер.

\- Я знал.

\- Эй!

\- Прости, Дел, но это очевидно. Ты ещё с ним не переспал?

\- Нет. И не буду. Я не дам капитану футбольной команды себя трахнуть и бросить. Я не какая-то героиня дешёвого бульварного чтива.

Деле не мог не заметить взгляд, которым обменялись Гарри и Киран, и он собирался послать их нахрен, когда ему пришло новое сообщение.

Дайет: у меня есть час до следующей пары, ты дома?

Деле встал из-за стола, с презрением глядя на Кирана и Гарри.

\- Я пошёл. Напишите, когда перестанете говорить про меня гадости.

Деле вышел из студклуба и быстро пронёсся по кампусу. Эрик притаился у входа в здание Деле, очень низко натянув кепку, которая слабо помогала скрыть его личность. Деле молча прошёл мимо него и открыл входную дверь своей ключ-картой, ожидая, что Эрик пойдет следом.

Они поднимались вверх по лестнице бок о бок. Деле открыл дверь в квартиру, затем в свою комнату, повернулся к Эрику, стащил с его плеч рюкзак и жадно поцеловал. Эрик ответил на поцелуй, но затем остановился и нежно отстранил Деле.

\- Мы можем поговорить?

Деле посмотрел на него.

\- О чём?

\- Я поругался с отцом,- пробормотал Эрик, тяжело опускаясь на кровать.

Деле не сразу понял, что тот сказал. Он сел на стул за рабочим столом, подумав, что настрой испорчен. Никаких поцелуев сегодня, значит.

\- Что… что случилось?

Эрик пожал плечами.

\- Он хочет, чтобы я бросил футбол и вместо этого устроился на стажировку. Говорит, что я никогда не найду работу после универа, если все три года буду заниматься фигней, пиная мяч.

Деле ещё совсем не думал о том, что будет делать после университета, и у него в голове не было ни одной идеи что ответить.

\- У тебя получше ситуация, чем у меня,- неловко рассмеялся он,- я вот почти не хожу на пары.

Эрик не мог оторвать взгляд от скрещенных на коленях рук.

\- У него на меня большие планы. Он хочет, чтобы я работал в крупном хедж-фонде, как он сам.

\- О. А чем ты хочешь заниматься?

Эрик с грустным видом пожал одним плечом.

\- Играть в футбол? Тренировать детей, не знаю. Ты шутишь про студентов факультета физической культуры, но иногда я мечтаю там учиться. Это же намного важнее, чем просто пинать мячик? Это довольно сложно. Учиться там.

Деле не мог проигнорировать чувство вины, пронзившее его душу.

\- Прости,- сказал он, опустив взгляд.

\- Ничего, всё в порядке, не извиняйся. Я понимаю, люди шутят обо всех профессиях.

Они замолчали на пару мгновений, Деле снова не знал, что сказать.

\- Ты всегда любил футбол, да?

\- Всегда,- сказал Эрик и, подняв взгляд, улыбнулся.- Меня пригласили в академию в Португалии, сказали, у меня есть шанс играть на профессиональном уровне. Но отец запретил. Заявил, что я должен получить настоящее образование, должен трудиться и зарабатывать деньги вместо того, чтообы носиться по полю в гетрах.

\- Это полная херня. Все знают, как тяжело быть футболистом.

\- Да, это сложно. Это постоянная работа, но он не понимает.

\- Тяжело тебе, приятель.

\- Я сказал ему, что не брошу, а он повесил трубку. У меня игра вечером, а я хочу только лежать в кровати и не думать ни о чем.

Деле бы хотел подобрать нужные слова, которые помогут Эрику, но у него в голове была полная пустота, ни одной мысли - он не привык к такому. Ему было некомфортно. Видимо, Эрик понял это по выражению его лица, потому что сказал:

\- Я тебя пугаю, да? Блин, прости. Я знаю, тебе плевать на это всё, просто… я хотел сказать кому-то, кто не будет меня жалеть, понимаешь, о чем я? Я заткнусь…

\- Нет, мне не плевать! Мне не безразлично,- сказал Деле, удивив себя тем, что говорил искренне.- Я просто хреново разбираюсь в таких делах. Моему отцу насрать на то, что я делаю, но не потому что он разрешает мне все, и это типа круто… он просто не желает иметь со мной ничего общего. Так что я… не могу тебя понять. Но я вижу, что ситуация дерьмовая. На самом деле, я не знаю… не знаю, где буду жить летом, вот так. Мама сказала, чтобы я не приезжал, она поселила дочку своего парня в мою комнату. Так что, видишь... я могу понять… когда чувствуешь себя одиноким.

Эрик смотрел на него с той жалостью, которую Деле ненавидел. Именно поэтому он никогда никому не рассказывал о своей семье.

\- Пожалуйста, не жалей меня, это не…

\- Я не жалею,- быстро ответил Эрик.- Я чувствую себя засранцем: приперся к тебе и начал жаловаться… а у тебя свои проблемы. Конечно, у нас всех так. Прости, я мудак…

\- Я рад, что ты сказал мне. Дайер, серьёзно, это мило, что ты захотел поделиться. И это не сарказм.

Эрик грустно улыбнулся, и Деле улыбнулся в ответ. Он понимал: это был важный момент, хрупкий, который мог изменить их отношения полностью, изменить то, как они воспринимают друг друга, и Деле не мог вынести серьезности ситуации - ему стало страшно. Он испугался того, как все могло измениться, поэтому сжал все свои мышцы и громко пукнул.

\- Боже мой!- захохотал Эрик, застонав и закрыв нос рукой.- Что с тобой не так?!

\- У меня вчера был кебаб на ужин,- заявил Деле, довольный тем, что момент прошёл и они могут спокойно вернуться к тому, как всё было прежде.- Всегда пролетает сквозь меня со свистом.

\- Ты отвратителен.

\- Пытаешься меня соблазнить, а ещё даже не ночь на дворе?

\- Ты придёшь на игру сегодня?- вдруг спросил Эрик, перестав смеяться.- Я… я лучше играю, когда ты приходишь. Потому что не хочу давать тебе повод издеваться надо мной.

Деле пришлось дважды сглотнуть, прежде чем он смог ответить. Он медленно кивнул и улыбнулся.

\- Да, по-моему, парни идут, так что я могу пойти с ними заодно.

\- Круто.

\- Мне бы, наверное, стоит пойти в туалет,- сказал Деле, хлопнув себя по коленям и быстро поднимаясь.

\- Да, а мне в любом случае пора на лекцию. Забегу и куплю кофе,- пробормотал Эрик, поднимая с пола сумку и быстро проверяя телефон.- Стоит наслаждаться Старбаксом, пока папа не закрыл мою кредитку.

Деле подошел к двери, сжав ручку, и замер, сам не зная почему. Но Эрик, кажется, знал: не раздумывая ни секунды положил ладонь на щёку Деле и поцеловал его. Это не был поцелуй с намёком на секс, в нём не было страсти или какого-то умысла, просто поцелуй. Мягкий, тёплый. Деле едва мог им насладиться, потому что в голове у него визжали сирены, предупреждающие об опасности.

\- Они были не правы насчёт тебя,- прошептал Эрик, отстраняясь и облизывая губы.

Деле не знал о ком или о чём он говорит, но не стал спрашивать.

\- Люди постоянно ошибаются на мой счёт,- ответил он вместо этого, открывая дверь и наблюдая, как Эрик спускается вниз по ступенькам.

\- - -

Питонам надо было выигрывать эту игру чтобы пройти в полуфинал, и Деле сразу стало ясно, что мыслями Эрик был в другом месте. Он неловко обращался с мячом, терял его и злился на ровном месте, топая ногой и проявляя агрессию к сопернику.

\- Что с твоим парнем? Он отвратно играет сегодня,- заметил Гарри, кивая головой на поле, где Эрику дали желтую карточку за сомнительный подкат.

\- Откуда мне знать?- пробурчал Деле, но он-то знал в чем дело. Он прекрасно понимал, что не так, и переживал за него. Отец Эрика был козлом.

\- Маркус сказал, что у него раз в месяц бывает мужской пмс и он на всех срывается,- сказал Джесси, наклоняясь через Кирана.- Видимо, характер у него говно.

\- Почему я не удивлен,- добавил Триппс, не отрываясь от телефона.- Наверняка у него плохое настроение, потому что прислуга не так ему погладила носки.

\- Заткнитесь нахер,- словно со стороны услышал себя Деле. Трое парней молча на него уставились.- Просто… вы даже не представляете, что у кого творится в жизни, понимаете?

\- Не думал, что он так сильно тебе нравится,- сказал Триппьер, нахмурившись.- Прости, что оскорбил твоего парня.

\- Хватит говорить чушь, ок? Я вас прошу, блять. Не нужно постоянно говорить обо всех гадости.

\- У тебя тоже пмс?- спросил Гарри, глядя на Деле, прищурившись.- У тебя плохое настроение по той же причине, что и у него?

\- Богом клянусь, Гарри, если ты не замолчишь прямо сейчас, я уйду. Просто отъебись.

\- Считай, что отъебался,- ответил Гарри, отвернувшись от Деле, и тот понял, что задел за живое. Деле было плевать. Ему в любом случае нужны были тишина и покой.

\- - -

Игра закончилась счетом ноль - ноль, поэтому наступило время пенальти.

Джесси кричал без остановки, дергался как уж на сковородке и вопил имя Маркуса так, будто смотрел как минимум игру сборной Англии на чемпионате мира. Маркус бил первым, и он забил легко и непринужденно. Следующим бил Кейн, который последовал его примеру, и мяч аккуратно попал в верхний угол. Затем пошел Эрик, и Деле сразу понял по его скованным плечам, что тот был не в себе. Он задержал дыхание, когда Эрик встал у мяча, размял шею и ударил. Он попал в перекладину, заставив фанатов соперника зайтись в радостных возгласах.

Деле застонал и уронил голову на скрещенные руки. Друзья ничего не сказали, наверняка решив не сыпать соль на рану. Промах Эрика не вывел Питонов из игры, но смог повысить шансы соперника. Если те забьют следующий, а Питоны - нет, то вот тогда могли начаться проблемы.

Деле не рискнул поднимать голову, но услышал, как снова завопили фанаты соперников, когда те забили пенальти. Теперь был черёд Уилсона, его Деле видел на паре вечеринок, которые устраивали парни. Деле задержал дыхание, когда тот подошел к точке пенальти, замахнулся и ударил.

Мяч оказался в сетке, и Питоны прошли в полуфинал. Все скакали, орали, праздновали как сумасшедшие. Деле продолжил сидеть на своем месте, глядя на поле. Эрик не праздновал с товарищами по команде, лишь вежливо пожимал руки соперникам, быстро, словно хотел как можно скорее сбежать с поля. Прежде чем повернуться и скрыться в тоннеле, он посмотрел на толпу, прищурившись от света софитов. Деле не мог быть уверен, потому что сидел далеко, но ему показалось, что Эрик ищет его глазами.

Они все вместе медленно спустились с трибуны. Парни о чем-то болтали, но Деле не слушал. Маркус ждал Джесси у кромки поля, весь мокрый после игры, но с широченной улыбкой на лице. Деле наблюдал, как они обнимаются, и грустно улыбался.

\- Я пошёл,- сказал он Гарри и Кирану,- увидимся.

Он не стал дожидаться их ответа, протискиваясь сквозь толпу, спрятав руки в карманы.

Деле всегда находил что сказать, но сейчас у него не было слов. Он не знал, как может помочь и нужна ли вообще Эрику его помощь. 

Он вернулся к себе и сразу отправился в душ, сделав воду такой горячей, что коже стало даже немного больно. Он взял чей-то дорогой гель для душа от Lush - на нем было написано “Джем из Розы” - и не вылезал из-под горячих струй воды, пока ему не показалось, что сейчас отключится от жара.

Босиком вернулся в комнату, вытирая полотенцем волосы, и тут же обратил внимание на уведомление в телефоне.

Дайет: я могу увидеть тебя сегодня?

У Деле все перевернулось внутри. Он подумал не отвечать: лечь спать пораньше, выспаться. Чтобы Эрик сам справлялся со своими проблемами. Но спустя десять секунд ответил: да, приходи ко мне.

Видимо, Эрик был неподалеку, потому что звонок в дверь раздался совсем скоро. Деле впустил его, поставив в щель кроссовок, чтобы входная дверь не закрылась, и ему не пришлось ждать с мокрыми волосами и босиком. Спустя мгновение Эрик был в комнате, его волосы тоже были влажными.

\- Поздравляю с…

\- Мы можем не говорить об этом? Я просто хочу отвлечься,- сказал Эрик, бросая сумку в угол и расстегивая куртку.- Не хочу об этом думать сейчас.

Деле мог помочь ему с этим. Боже, на это он точно был согласен. Одним шагом он оказался рядом с Эриком и притянул его для жёсткого, настойчивого и жадного поцелуя. Эрик отчаянно целовал его в ответ, и Деле подумал, что звуки напоминают ему то, как собака ест, и рассмеялся, фыркая прямо в губы Эрика, пока тот тщетно пытался продолжить его целовать, но они только сталкивались зубами.

\- Что смешного?- пробормотал Эрик, покрывая поцелуями челюсть Деле.

\- Ничего,- ответил тот, вскидывая подбородок чтобы снова найти губы Эрика.- Мне просто очень хорошо.

Он не хотел говорить такие ласковые слова, хотел добавить что-то дерзкое и оскорбительное, но Эрик подталкивал его к небольшой односпальной кровати, укладывая его и забираясь на постель следом. Эрик обхватил лицо Деле ладонями так нежно, словно он был из хрусталя. Это было так не похоже на того парня, который с ненавистью смотрел на Деле в тот вечер на кухне. Мысль, что Дайер, возможно, совсем не такой, каким Деле сперва его представлял, заставляла его голову кружиться.

Они целовались какое-то время: минуты, часы, года - Деле не знал. Его губы опухли, а член болезненно напрягся, но он старался не демонстрировать это, боясь, что Эрик случайно наткнется на его стояк. Блондин снова принялся целовать его скулы, затем спустившись на шею Деле. Он положил руку Эрику на затылок, нежно пропуская сквозь пальцы его волосы. Дайер так глубоко дышал, словно бежал марафон, его грудь быстро поднималась и опускалась. Он потянул за ворот его футболки, отводя ткань в сторону и получая доступ к ключице Деле. Покрыл её влажными поцелуями, и Деле буквально замурлыкал, уткнувшись носом в волосы Эрика.

\- Ты потрясающе пахнешь,- сказал Эрик, проведя носом по всей длине шеи Деле.

Деле подумал о том, что надо спереть ещё того джема из розы, и снова притянул Эрика наверх, соскучившись по его языку в своем рту. Они снова начали целоваться, и Эрик немного повернулся, оказавшись сверху на Деле, его бедро легло между его ног, и… о. У него явно стоял член, что невозможно было отрицать, и он потихоньку терся им о бедро Деле.

Деле не был роботом. Он двинул своими бедрами в ответ, опираясь на пятки и потираясь о бедро Эрика. Блондин застонал, когда понял, что Деле делает. Эрик прижался лбом к виску Деле, прерывая поцелуй, но они продолжали выдыхать общий воздух друг другу в рот. Они двигались в едином ритме, и Деле мог думать только о том, как это было приятно, как возбуждающе, что ему не следовало это делать, но все же…

\- Я не гей,- внезапно объявил Эрик срывающимся голосом, не открывая глаз.- Очевидно, что мне это нравится, но я… я никогда не спал с парнем.

Это подействовало отрезвляюще, и всё возбуждение Деле почти разом испарилось, его бедра замерли. Эрик открыл глаза, с опаской глядя на него сверху вниз.

\- Я что-то сделал не так?

\- Я не хочу тебя ни к чему принуждать,- ответил Деле.- Не желаю стать следующим Джеймсом Чарльзом.

\- Кем?

\- Давай просто остановимся,- сказал Деле, краснея.- Понимаешь, кто мы вообще друг другу.... что мы делаем? Мы друзья по сексу?

Эрик вдруг переменился в лице, проведя рукой по волосам.

\- Я не думал об этом, честно говоря,- сказал он, глядя на Деле.- Я думал, мы просто занимаемся сексом без обязательств.

Деле попытался скрыть разочарование на лице и кивнул.

\- Да, я тоже. Тоже так думал.

\- Так мы на одной волне?

\- Ну, если ты не уверен в том, чего хочешь,- сказал Деле, пристально изучая лицо Эрика.- Например, твои предыдущие слова мне не особо понравились.

\- Я просто хотел сказать, что никогда не делал этого раньше. Не то, что я не хотел бы попробовать.

\- Хорошо.

\- Хорошо.

А затем Эрик удивил Деле. Вместо того чтобы снова поцеловать его или встать и уйти, он положил голову на грудь Деле, медленно выдыхая. Деле мгновение лежал без движения, а затем поднял руку и ласково погладил Эрика по волосам.

Они оба не планировали так засыпать, но все же уснули.

\- - -

Деле даже не понял, что не выбирался по клубам уже несколько недель, пока Гарри и Киран не усадили его и не объявили, что устраивают интервенцию. Он смотрел на них с открытым ртом, пораженный услышанным.

\- Вы меня позвали чтобы сказать, что я мало употребляю наркоты и не хожу на вечеринки?

\- Ты знаешь, всё не так просто,- произнес Гарри, сложив руки на груди.- Ты не в себе. Нам кажется, у тебя депрессия.

Деле фыркнул в ответ, убеждённый, что эти двое слетели с катушек.

\- Депрессия? На самом деле, я чувствую себя намного лучше, чем раньше. Рад, что вы это заметили.

\- Ты никуда не ходишь! Весь день сидишь в телефоне. Мы волнуемся.

\- Это полный бред, даже для вас, ребята,- сказал Деле, поднимаясь.- Я счастлив. Примите этот факт.

Он собрался уходить, когда Гарри заговорил.

\- Если ты думаешь, что будешь счастлив со своим спортсменом, то сильно ошибаешься.

\- На что ты намекаешь?- вышел из себя Деле, обрушиваясь на Гарри.

\- Прекрати,- сказал Киран, но Гарри его проигнорировал.

\- Думаешь, что случится, Дел? Он тебя использует. Ты для него просто эксперимент, чувак. Все тебя обсуждают.

\- Ну тогда всем нужно больше думать о своей жизни, заебали. Я даже не встречаюсь с Дайером.

\- А что вы тогда делаете?

Деле вспомнил слова Эрика про секс без обязательств. У него похолодело в животе.

\- Иди нахер, Гарри, ладно? Ты ведёшь себя как мудак.

\- Нет, Деле. Просто только мне ты достаточно не безразличен, чтобы я высказал тебе то, что думают все!- крикнул он вслед Деле.

Деле ушёл, не понимая, куда его несут ноги, кровь гудела в ушах. Как он смог упустить преимущество? Почему Гарри в одно мгновение пытался убедить его переспать с Эриком, а уже в другое пытался его предупредить об опасности?

Деле знал, что Эрик на тренировке, потому что они переписывались все утро. Он ворвался в раздевалку, как делал уже много раз, и обнаружил там Эрика и Джона, которые были одни и о чем-то оживленно болтали.

Эрик просветлел, когда увидел Деле, но его улыбка растаяла, когда он заметил выражение его лица.

\- Дел?

\- Я могу поговорить с Эриком?- спросил Деле Джона, тон его голоса явно давал понять, что он не разрешения просил, а требовал.

Джон посмотрел на Эрика, тот кивнул.

\- Увидимся позже,- сказал он, закинув сумку на плечо и удаляясь.

\- Что происходит…

\- Я тебе нужен только ради секса?- сказал Деле, сложив руки на груди.- Оказывается, все обо мне болтают. Это правда?

Деле увидел, как что-то промелькнуло во взгляде Эрика, и его сердце упало, но затем блондин покачал головой.

\- Мне нравится быть с тобой.

\- Мне тоже. Ты мне нравишься, Дайет. Не понимаю, почему и как это вышло, но ты мне нравишься.

\- И ты мне тоже. Нравишься.

\- Я хочу показать тебе, как сильно ты мне нравишься,- произнес Деле, подходя ближе и бесстыдно хватаясь за завязки на шортах Эрика.- Но решать тебе. И никакие споры здесь ни при чем. А потому что я этого сам хочу.

Эрик открыл рот, но ничего не смог сказать, лишь нервно кивнул, внезапно став похожим на неуверенного подростка. Деле провел пальцами по поясу его шортов, прижавшись губами к уху Эрика.

\- Скажи это, Дайет.

\- Я хочу тебя,- сказал Эрик, Деле впервые слышал, чтобы у него так дрожал голос.- Я хочу всё, что ты можешь мне дать.

Деле упал на колени как марионетка, у которой обрезали ниточки. Он задрал футболку Эрика и поцеловал его плоский живот, прикусил зубами выпирающую тазовую косточку. Деле подумал, насколько это удивительно и в то же время нет, что он стоит на коленях в мужской раздевалке. Ирония судьбы. Он улыбнулся, уткнувшись носом в живот Эрика.

Блондин положил ладонь на затылок Деле, когда тот прижался щекой к нему сквозь шорты, влажно дыша на ткань. У Эрика встал чрезвычайно быстро, твердея под губами Деле, словно кто-то надувал его насосом. Эрик сам не выдержал и нетерпеливо потянул вниз резинку шортов.

Когда показалась головка члена, Деле полюбовался ей какое-то время, а затем принялся облизывать её, пробуя на вкус, прикасаясь, привыкая к ощущениям. Он обхватил её губами полностью и поднял взгляд на Эрика, его собственный член дёрнулся от представшего вида: зрачки блондина закрыли всю радужку, рот был приоткрыт, спиной он прижимался к шкафчикам. Деле принялся сосать, придерживаясь ритма, помогая себе рукой, чтобы захватить всю поверхность члена.

Эрик откинул голову назад, ударяясь о шкафчик, и тихо простонал “бля”, растягивая гласную. Деле не смог удержаться и сжал свой член сквозь джинсы: его так сильно заводили запах раздевалки и вкус Эрика на его языке, то, как пальцы с силой дёргали его волосы.

Может быть, Эрик бросит его, может быть, он просто использует Деле… сейчас ему было на это плевать. Происходящее дико его заводило, он чувствовал себя живым, еще никогда в жизни ему так не нравилось делать минет. Он не пытался скрыть свой энтузиазм, в его рту было так много слюны, что сразу становилось понятно, как сильно ему нравится процесс, что он буквально исходит слюнями на член Эрика.

Единственным предупреждением, что Эрик сейчас кончит, были его пальцы, сжавшие волосы Деле на грани боли. Его бедра резко дёрнулись вперед, и он кончил в его рот. Спермы было так много, и можно было подумать, будто Эрик не дрочил несколько месяцев, но Деле прекрасно знал, что это не так.

Когда Эрик кончил, Деле отстранился, задыхаясь и прижимаясь к его бедру. Спустя мгновение Дайер поднял его на ноги, вовлекая его в жаркий поцелуй. Деле был уверен, что Эрик почувствовал вкус своей спермы в его рту, потому что его бедра снова слабо дернулись, а затем он раздвинул своей ногой ноги Деле и притянул его вперед, сжав задницу Деле, говоря ему без слов: кончай, я хочу, чтобы ты кончил.

Деле намёк понял, потираясь о массивное бедро Эрика, чувствуя своим эрегированным членом, как играют его мышцы. Это был не самый лучший оргазм в его жизни, но это было безумно сексуально, и он кончил, простонав в рот Эрика, крепко зажмурившись. В его голове без перерыва звучало одно лишь имя блондина, и Деле погрузился с головой в чувство эйфории. Он никогда не хотел отпускать Эрика: тот приносил ему столько радости.

Деле прижался лбом к шее Эрика, они оба держались друг за друга, чтобы не упасть. Деле бездумно чмокнул блондина и прошептал:

\- С тобой я не чувствую себя таким одиноким.

Эрик ничего не сказал в ответ, лишь взял Деле за руку и крепко сжал его пальцы. Деле не умел предсказывать будущее, у него не было шара для гаданий, но в этот момент он был уверен: Эрик не причинит ему боль. И Деле не сделает ему больно в ответ.

 


	5. Глава 5

Чем ближе были экзамены, тем больше все нервничали. Как бы Деле это всё не ненавидел, ему пришлось начать проводить много времени в библиотеке. Он понимал: платой за прогулянные лекции было самообучение в конце года, но всё равно презирал учёбу всеми фибрами души. После ссоры из-за Эрика Деле не видел Гарри, Триппса и Джесси уже неделю.

Он один или два раза едва не позвонил Гарри, но в обоих случаях остановил себя, решив, что тот должен первым позвонить. Но всё-таки воцарившаяся тишина начинала на него действовать. Он давно не чувствовал себя таким одиноким: Эрик был постоянно занят, тренируясь перед финальной игрой сезона, а дома у Деле не было, куда он мог бы смотаться, чтобы мама постирала его вещи и утешила заодно. Его уже тошнило от библиотеки, тошнило от своей собственной комнаты. Он даже пытался поговорить со своими странными соседями, но быстро передумал, когда один из них воодушевленно завел разговор об Игре престолов.

Деле подумал закинуться таблетками и в одиночку сходить в клуб, но понял, что ему не интересно ни с кем обжиматься, а потом с утра страдать похмельем. С большим удовольствием он лежал в кровати и переписывался с Эриком, рассказывая о том, как провел день.

И в этом была главная проблема: Деле влюблялся, погружался в эти чувства с головой. Как только просыпался, проверял, есть ли новые сообщения от Эрика; представлял руки Эрика, когда дрочил; думал о плечах Эрика, когда мыл волосы в душе. Деле не знал, происходило ли это потому, что он никогда ни с кем не заводил отношения, а сразу переходил к сексу, или Эрик просто… другой. Но всё это было для него в новинку, и он ощущал мурашки волнения.

Но не всегда всё было радужно. В один день Деле проснулся, а сообщения от Эрика не было. Он встал с кровати, чувствуя, как его почти трясет от нервов, и попытался придумать в голове отговорку, почему тот ему не написал. Ничего на ум не приходило: Деле знал, что Эрик уже несколько часов как проснулся, потому что сегодня у него была утренняя тренировка перед парами. В голове пронёсся целый поток мыслей: он надоел Эрику, тот на него забил. Если бы он хотел поговорить с Деле, то написал бы ему, так ведь? Он бы не забыл, если бы ему было не наплевать. Деле никогда бы не забыл, такие сильные чувства он к нему испытывал.

Деле решил не идти в библиотеку сегодня, вместо этого весь день пролежал на кровати, глядя в потолок и думая, что сделал не так, убеждая себя, что Эрик оказался именно таким мудаком, каким Деле его представлял. Он посмотрел их переписку с прошлой ночи - Деле написал последним, отправив игривое сообщение, что Эрику стоит прогулять завтра лекцию и вместо этого навестить Деле. Может быть, он был слишком напорист, слишком увлекся - наверное, спугнул Эрика.

Он перевернулся на живот и закричал в подушку, вспомнив внезапно, почему, чёрт побери, никогда не делал этого - не заводил отношения. Людям нельзя было доверять, они всегда уходили. Все всегда его бросали.

Личную мелодраму Деле прервал звонок в коммутатор. Он мысленно обматерил того, кто пригласил гостей - они явно займут кухню, и ему придется голодать, пока те не свалят. Он не мог дождаться того момента, когда съедет из студенческого общежития и наконец будет жить в своей собственной грёбаной квартире.

Кто-то громогласно постучал, и он застонал, поднимаясь с кровати и волоча ноги к двери.

\- Что ещё?!- огрызнулся он на девушку с лошадиным лицом, чья комната была дальше по коридору.

\- К тебе пришли,- ответила она, смерив его недобрым взглядом.- Ты вчера посуду не помыл…

\- Да-да,- пробурчал Деле, протискиваясь мимо неё к входной двери. Его сердце сходило с ума в груди, слепой оптимизм отключил все другие мысли - Эрик пришел, это явно он, наверняка оставил телефон дома и… но тут из-за угла показался Гарри, убивая робкие надежды Деле на корню.

\- Делбой!- сказал Гарри, похлопав его по плечу.- Где тебя, бляха, носило?

\- Сдавал долги,- ответил Деле, закрывая дверь и провожая Гарри к своей комнате.- Торчал в библиотеке. Скукота. Рад тебя видеть, Гарри,- искренне произнес он.

\- Парни тоже по тебе соскучились. Надо нам выбраться куда-нибудь всем вместе.

Деле плюхнулся на кровать и улыбнулся, правда, улыбка не достигла его глаз.

\- Да, надо. Я с удовольствием.

\- Ты в порядке?

Деле хотел соврать, но из-за тоски, охватившей его сердце, он не мог дышать. Он вздохнул и покачал головой.

\- Эрик мне весь день не пишет, так что… готов услышать “я же говорил”.

\- Может, он занят?

\- Он всегда занят, но раньше находил время.

\- Так напиши ему сам?

\- Не хочу навязываться,- ответил Деле,- если бы он хотел, то написал бы.

\- Не понимаю, откуда в тебе столько драматизма, Дел. И вообще, ну не пишет он и что? У вас же все несерьёзно?

Деле пожал плечами.

\- Да, но… может, немного серьёзно. Я сказал ему, что он мне нравится. У нас кое-что было.

\- Вы переспали?!

\- Нет, мы не переспали. У него никогда не было секса с парнем.

\- Бля, Дел, я не хочу, чтобы тебе причинили боль…

\- Ну, похоже, уже поздно,- сказал Деле, притянув колени к груди. Он вздохнул.- Эрик ведет себя по-другому, когда мы вдвоем. Он нежен со мной, Гарри.

\- Уверен, он нежничает с тобой чтобы затащить в постель. Оу, Дел, это так… я жалею, что вообще завёл разговор тогда об этом идиотском споре. Лучше бы мы вообще не пошли на ту тупую вечеринку. Единственное хорошее, что из этого вышло - Джесси и Рашфорд, но они вдвоём, конечно, иногда меня доводят до белого каления.

\- Не думаю, что он хочет от меня только секса,- стал оправдываться Деле.- Он никогда на меня не давит.

\- Что если он не пишет, потому что ты его постоянно динамишь?

\- О, благодарю, Гарри, мне сразу стало легче,- рявкнул Деле.- Отлично. Огромное спасибо.

\- Да что я то, это просто предположение! Бля, Деле, ты выше этого! Хватит ныть! Если бы он был “тем самым”, ты бы в нем не сомневался, правда?

\- Почему со мной постоянно происходит дерьмо?- медленно произнес Деле, растягивая гласные.- Когда у меня будет то, что есть у Джесси? Надо было самому, блин, на Маркуса вешаться. Меня всё заебало!

\- Хватит страдать, вставай, пошли. Надо выпить. Ты уже как крот в своей норе закопался.

\- Не хочу пить.

\- Не хочешь, а надо. Пошли, приди в себя, бля! Куда делся прежний Деле?

\- Знаешь что? Ты прав,- сказал Деле, вскакивая на ноги.- Пошел нахуй этот посредственный, высокомерный, богатый мудак. Я достоин лучшего. Пора вернуться прежнему Деле. Пошли!

\- - -

Прежний Деле проснулся на полу с разрывающей мозг головной болью.

Он застонал и прислонил ладонь ко лбу. Какого хера он забыл на полу? Деле прижал еле ворочавшийся, пересохший язык к нёбу. Мучающий его голову стук не прекращался, и он понял, что тот звучал не в его мозгу, а на самом деле доносился из-за двери в его комнату.

Деле подполз ко входу и подтянулся, держась за ручку. Он понятия не имел, сколько было времени, как добрался до дома, чем закончился вчерашний вечер. Память покинула его после восьмой кружки пива. Последнее, что он помнил, как Гарри писал другу, который мог провести их на какую-то вечеринку.

Со второй попытки он смог открыть дверь и почти сразу пожалел об этом. На пороге стоял Эрик в окружении солнечного света, напоминая второе пришествие грёбаного Иисуса Христа. Деле же, скорее всего, выглядел как пустой смятый пакет из-под чипсов.

\- Я тебе звонил,- сказал Эрик, постучав пальцем по запястью.- Собирайся, нас ждет приключение.

\- Я… эм… что? Сколько времени?

\- Половина десятого. Давай же, Дел, надо успеть до пробок.

\- Не знаю, догадываешься ты или нет, Дайет, но я еще даже не успел протрезветь. Как я могу куда-то ехать?

Эрик прошёл в комнату мимо Деле, оглядываясь и хватая с пола его обувь и телефон.

\- Живее, обувайся. Я в неположенном месте припарковался!

В глубине души Деле понимал, что не сможет ему отказать. Стоило Эрику появиться, и вся тоска вчерашнего дня испарилась, превратилась в пыль, и вместо неё его заполнили счастье, надежда и хорошее настроение.

\- Ладно,- сказал он.- Хорошо. Но дай мне сперва хотя бы зубы почистить.

Эрик покорно ждал, пока Деле изо всех сил пытался сдержать тошноту, которую у него вызывали движения щетки во рту. Он вытер рот и отправился следом за блондином по коридору, позволяя ему идти первым. Они шли по улице в уютной тишине, пока Деле думал о том, как от него, наверное, воняет. Машина Эрика и правда была припаркована в неположенном месте – дорогущая Ауди вишневого цвета.

\- Откуда это у тебя, чёрт?- спросил Деле, с удивлением разглядывая машину.

\- Подарок на поступление,- пробормотал Эрик, отключая сигнализацию.- Пользы мало, только жрёт тонну бензина.

Деле ничего не сказал, садясь внутрь и сползая вниз по огромному кожаному сидению. Машина пахла свежестью, салон был ослепительно чист, на ковролине не было ни соринки, а на приборной панели отсутствовали следы пальцев. Деле почувствовал себя слишком грязным чтобы находиться внутри новенькой Ауди, от него несло алкоголем, и одежда пропахла дымом.

Эрик сел за руль и завел мотор, пристегиваясь и выезжая на дорогу. Он включил плейлист с тихой R&B музыкой и опустил окна, позволяя свежему воздуху заполнить салон.

\- Куда мы едем?- спросил Деле пару мгновений спустя, мечтая о глотке энергетика.

\- Я хочу отвезти тебя в одно особенное для меня место,- сказал Эрик, глядя на Деле краем глаза.- Это рядом с моим домом. Два часа езды по М8.

\- У тебя сегодня нет тренировки?

\- Сегодня выходной. И прости, что я вчера молчал… поругался с парнями. У меня было отвратительное настроение, и я не хотел испортить его тебе.

Сердце Деле ёкнуло.

\- Мои друзья тоже ведут себя как мудаки в последнее время. Я понимаю, не переживай. Ты не должен передо мной извиняться. 

\- Знаю, но всё-таки. Это странно, что мне так сильно нравится с тобой переписываться?

Деле не знал что ответить. Он с показным видом перевел взгляд на пейзаж за окном, чтобы отвести внимание от своих покрасневших щек и как бы невзначай пожал плечами.

\- Тебя сложно в чем-то упрекнуть. Ведь я великолепен.

Эрик рассмеялся, беззаботно и счастливо, и Деле пришлось спрятать свою ответную улыбку за рукой. Они остановились в Спаре перед тем как выехать на трассу, и Деле купил себе энергетик и пакет чипсов. Затем они отправились в путь, набирая скорость по шоссе, слушая музыку и беспечно болтая.

Деле уснул где-то около Оксфорда и проснулся от того, что Эрик нежно потрепал его за бедро.

\- Дел? Мы приехали.

Деле проморгался и выпрямился, оглядываясь. Они находились на пустой парковке огромного поля, ограниченного кустами и невысоким забором, на горизонте были частные домики. С обеих сторон от него расположились ворота, покосившиеся и ржавые. Деле вытер рот и продолжил осматриваться, пока Эрик вылез из машины и принялся разминать ноги.

Деле в последний раз бросил взгляд за окно, а потом вышел следом, его затекшие ноги были ему благодарны. Эрик открыл багажник, достал оттуда переносной холодильник и футбольный мяч, затем закрыл машину и подошел к Деле с улыбкой на лице.

\- Вот здесь, Деле, именно здесь я влюбился в футбол много лет назад. Именно здесь я забил свой первый гол, выиграл первую игру, получил свою первую красную карточку. Прямо здесь, на этой траве.

Деле последовал за Эриком, который поставил холодильник на выцветшую белую линию разметки поля и принялся выделывать трюки с мячом.

\- Ты привез меня на поле? Когда у меня адское похмелье?

\- Да, но это не просто поле для меня, эй! Как насчет погонять мячик?

Деле совсем не хотелось гонять мячик. Ему хотелось забраться обратно в машину, найти ближайший МакДональдс, потом поехать домой, принять душ и лечь спать. Ему хотелось устроиться на заднем сидении этого невозможно дорогущего Ауди и не просыпаться, пока они не вернутся к общежитию, вот это было бы идеально. Но Эрик так счастливо улыбался, его волосы развевались на ветру, глаза горели радостным огнем. Он даже пикник для них продумал, еду приготовил. Он привез Деле в то место, которое считал домом.

Деле сорвался с места, выхватил мяч из рук Эрика, уронил его на траву и покатил к воротам. Он слышал, как Эрик помчался за ним следом, звук его шагов по траве громогласно раздавался позади. Он попытался отобрать мяч у Деле, но тот был слишком быстр, он увернулся и увел мяч у Эрика из-под носа, со смехом продолжая свое движение к воротам. Блондин возмущенно ахнул и снова бросился за Деле, в этот раз хватая за талию и не пуская вперед.

\- Судья!- завопил Деле, дергаясь в объятиях Эрика.- Это фол, судья!

\- Ты не говорил мне, что хорошо играешь!- крикнул в ответ Эрик, широко улыбаясь, и, бросив Деле на траву, снова помчался за мячом.- Мог бы упомянуть это в разговоре невзначай!

Деле вскочил на ноги и рванул за Эриком. Он был быстрее, тоньше и с легкостью выбил мяч из-под ног Эрика, а затем ударил по воротам, отправив мяч в сетку.

\- Гол! Деле забивает победный мяч, и Англия становится чемпионами мира!

Деле подбежал к Эрику с вытянутыми руками и подпрыгнул, обхватывая ногами его талию. Руки Эрика с легкостью подхватили его бедра, словно он весил как пушинка и был создан для его объятий. Он так широко улыбался Деле, что у его глаз появились морщинки.

\- И болельщики сходят с ума!- тихо сказал Эрик, прижимаясь губами к губам Деле.

Тот едва успел увлечься поцелуем, как Эрик вернул его на ноги, отступив на шаг и внимательно глядя на него.

\- Ну так что,- произнес Деле, натягивая рукава на пальцы,- расскажешь мне о своем первом голе, суперзвезда?

Эрик начал говорить и, кажется, не мог остановиться. Деле прекрасно видел, как много для блондина значил футбол - его лицо переменилось, когда он заговорил о нём, о своем детстве на этом самом поле. Он как будто сбросил защитную маску, стал открытым и выглядел как ребенок. Деле мог бы слушать его истории весь день, всю неделю, всю жизнь. Эрик совсем не вёл себя как бесячий эгоистичный ублюдок, когда так увлеченно о чем-то рассказывал, когда они были вдвоем, и когда он был абсолютно погружен в то, что ему нравилось, в то, что он любил.

В конце концов, они присели перекусить, и Эрик достал из машины плед. Он сделал для них сэндвичи, и от того, как блондин разрезал их по диагонали, у Деле снова екнуло сердце. Он даже не любил сэндвичи с ветчиной, особенно с ветчиной и майонезом, но все равно всё съел, прижавшись коленом к ноге Эрика, пока они молча ели. 

\- Так что,- произнес Деле, переключившись на виноград, который Эрик тоже взял с собой,- как там дела с твоим отцом?

Эрик сделал глоток воды и принялся гонять её во рту, обдумывая ответ.

\- Он узнал про пенальти. Написал мне, что всём ясно: я трачу время, своё и окружающих.

\- Дайер…

\- Нет, это… не имеет значения. Я подумал, может быть, он прав всё-таки. Может, я брошу после финала, может, через год. Наверное, рано или поздно я брошу.

\- Боже мой, это имеет значение. Послушай, я не хочу без спроса лезть тебе в душу, но это же для тебя важно. Посмотри на себя, ты же живешь футболом, чёрт возьми. И ты хорошо играешь, ты же это осознаёшь?!

\- Дел…

\- Нет, я говорю правду. Ты прекрасно действуешь на поле. Ты контролируешь игру, ты жизненно необходим для команды, ты должен это понимать. Вся полузащита без тебя развалится! Умение забить пенальти не делает тебя охуительным футболистом, Дайет. И капитаном тебя назначили не просто так.

Эрик опустил взгляд на свои колени, кусая губы. Деле подумал, что перешёл грань и сказал что-то чересчур агрессивное. Он только хотел извиниться, как Эрик поднял взгляд и произнес:

\- Проведешь со мной лето в нашем доме на Майорке?

Деле должно быть ослышался, поэтому переспросил:

\- Что?

\- Знаю-знаю, я сошёл с ума. Но мы туда едем на шесть недель, и родителям плевать, если я кого-то позову. На самом деле, они даже будут рады, ведь так я буду занят. Я знаю, ты еще недавно меня ненавидел, и, наверное, я слишком напорист, но… я никак не могу забыть, что ты сказал о матери, и я… просто скажи “да”, Дел.

Кажется, мозг Деле временно отключился. Он открыл рот и снова закрыл, его полностью выбило из колеи искреннее выражение лица Эрика.

\- Но… у меня даже паспорта нет.

\- Это не сложно. Мы тебе его сделаем, это не проблема…

\- У меня нет денег чтобы вам заплатить, и мне неловко быть попрошайкой…

\- Каким еще попрошайкой, не говори глупости. Я предлагаю, потому что хочу, чтобы ты поехал со мной, понимаешь? Ты сделаешь для меня одолжение. Пожалуйста, соглашайся.

Как он мог отказать ему? Вместо ответа Деле запрыгнул верхом на Эрика, прижав его к пледу и яростно целуя в губы: да. Да. Да. Да. Они не могли оторваться друг от друга долгое время, солнце лениво грело их кожу, Деле обхватил лицо Эрика своими ладонями, спрятанными под рукавами свитера. Эрик медленно гладил его по спине.

\- Всегда мечтал подростком о том, как буду целоваться с симпатичным парнем, лежа на поле,- наконец, пробормотал Эрик низким и хриплым голосом.

\- Ты же не гей?- ответил Деле, улыбаясь. 

\- Ну, возможно, всё же немного гей.

\- Я поеду с тобой на Майорку.

\- Хорошо,- тихо произнес Эрик.- Спасибо.

\- - -

После перекуса они ещё немного попинали мячик, дурачась и поспорив, кто первым попадет в перекладину. Наконец, оба устали и были готовы возвращаться в кампус. Эрик собрал вещи и сложил в машину. Деле вернулся на пассажирское сидение, чувствуя тепло, бабочек в животе и просто-напросто счастье, он никогда не испытывал такого. Он хотел, чтобы этот день никогда не заканчивался, чтобы они проживали его снова и снова. Он едва мог поверить, что все его лето будет таким: они вдвоем под солнцем будут плавать, загорать и просто отдыхать целых шесть недель.

Дорога обратно в университет была приятной и расслабленной. Деле наблюдал, как солнце исчезает за горизонтом, изредка бросая взгляды на Эрика за рулем. Тот был таким красивым, просто глаз не отвести. Деле с благоговением смотрел на него и не верил, что они вместе. Он не мог удержаться и протянул руку, кладя ладонь на бедро Эрика и позволяя своим пальцам лениво начать выводить на нём узоры.

Эрик бросил на него быстрый взгляд.

\- Что такое?

\- Ммм,- протянул Деле, наклоняясь к нему ближе,- просто ты такой красивый, вот и всё.

\- Мне казалось, ты всё это время считал меня уродом,- рассмеялся Эрик, посмотрев на него через плечо и перестраиваясь в крайнюю левую полосу.

\- Так и есть,- сказал Деле, поднимаясь пальцами всё выше и выше.- Ну, ты симпатичный для урода,- Деле осторожно провел пальцами по члену Эрика, его дыхание сорвалось, когда он почувствовал сквозь ткань тренировочных, как у него начинает вставать.- И эта машина. Она довольно сексуальная. У тебя сексуальная машина.

\- О, да?

\- Да. Я бы хотел у тебя отсосать в твоей дурацкой сексуальной машине, Дайер.

\- Боже, какая затруднительная ситуация,- произнес Эрик, крепче сжимая руль.- Ты не можешь удержаться?

\- Не могу,- ответил Деле, цепляя резинку штанов Эрика.- Приподнимись.

Блондин приподнял бедра так, чтобы Деле смог хотя бы немного спустить его треники, что было сложно в данных условиях, но они всё же справились. Деле отсасывал у него так увлеченно, словно ему нужно было что-то доказать, словно ему было жизненно необходимо его отблагодарить. Он хотел показать Эрику, как много для него значил этот день. Каким-то чудом они не попали в аварию, Эрик умудрился вести машину, даже держа одну руку на затылке Деле, направляя его, а другую - на руле. С задыхающимся стоном Эрик кончил в рот Деле, его рука на руле ни разу не дрогнула.

Когда они вернулись в кампус, уже темнело, и Деле едва держался на ногах, но Эрик смотрел на него с таким желанием во взгляде, молчаливо прося разрешения остаться. Они припарковались и вдвоём поднялись в квартиру Деле, сплетясь мизинцами. Деле толкнул Эрика на кровать и принялся жарко и жадно целовать, забравшись на него сверху. Какое-то время спустя он всё же смог оторваться от губ блондина, встав с кровати. У него кружилась голова, его напряженный член отчетливо натянул ткань джинсов. Деле объявил, что ему надо в душ.

\- Я буду тут, когда ты вернешься,- заверил его Эрик.- И не прикасайся к себе в душе.

Деле едва не кончил прямо здесь и сейчас.  Он кивнул, взял полотенце и отправился в ванную, включив воду и сделав её едва теплой. Он замер, прижавшись лбом к прохладной дверце душа, медленно вдыхая и выдыхая, его член стоял так крепко и не думал опадать. Ему пришлось приложить всю силу воли чтобы не трогать себя и просто помыться (конечно же, взяв джем из розы), избегая прикосновений к своему члену.

Когда он вернулся в комнату в одних боксерах, Эрик лежал, откинувшись на подушки и забросив одну руку за голову, его лицо выражало спокойствие и выдержку.

\- Я хочу довести тебя до оргазма,- как ни в чем не бывало произнес Эрик, выпрямляясь,- хочу сделать тебе приятно.

Уже не в первый раз Деле потерял дар речи, его защитный панцирь дал трещину. Он лишь нетерпеливо кивнул, словно его эрекция, которую невозможно было игнорировать, ясно не демонстрировала его сильную заинтересованность в том, что мог предложить ему Эрик. И не важно, что именно. Эрик сел ближе к краю кровати и притянул Деле к себе. Он наклонился и покрыл нежными поцелуями его живот, светлая чёлка щекотала кожу Деле.

Деле изумлённо наблюдал, как Эрик опустился на колени и схватился за резинку боксеров. Тот положил ладонь на щеку Эрика, ласково проводя большим пальцем по его лицу. Дайер прикрыл глаза, почувствовав его прикосновение, и блаженно выдохнул, потираясь о ладонь Деле.

\- Не знаю, насколько хорошо у меня получится,- проговорил Эрик, глядя на него широко распахнутыми глазами.- Не молчи, если тебе что-то не будет нравиться.

Деле кивнул, а затем Эрик стянул его боксеры, оказываясь лицом к лицу с его членом. Он глубоко вздохнул и взял его в рот. Деле оказался в раю - это тесное тепло и влага сводили с ума, все было слишком интенсивно, и от одного вида Эрика на коленях он мог кончить. Деле не смог сдержаться и низко застонал. От его стона Эрик лишь удвоил усилия, беря его глубже, не отводя глаз от Деле.

Спустя пару минут Эрик отстранился, ниточка слюны протянулась от его рта к члену, и он произнес:

\- Я так сильно хочу тебя, ты даже не представляешь, чёрт,- Деле в ответ мог только молча смотреть на него, пока Эрик рукой довел его до оргазма, и Деле кончил, испачкав ему пальцы, ковер и свой собственный живот.

Деле притянул Эрика и поцеловал, придерживая за подбородок, тот сосредоточенно нахмурил брови. Деле переполняли эмоции, отчаянная нежность - он хотел высказать Эрику, как много это для него значило, каким важным для него был этот день, но никак не мог подобрать слова. Вместо этого он попытался передать свои чувства, прикасаясь к его телу, яростно целуя, вдыхая выдыхаемый им воздух так, словно без него он бы не выжил.

\- Я сказал тогда, что ты никому не нравишься,- пробормотал Эрик, не открывая глаз.- Это было не искренне. Я просто хотел причинить боль. Не могу спать по ночам, думаю об этом.

\- Замолчи,- произнес Деле, укладывая Эрика на кровать.- Ты ни в чем не виноват. Ты не должен переживать из-за этого.

\- Ты этого не заслужил,- сказал Эрик в шею Деле.- Ты замечательный, и многие тебя любят,- прошептал он, его голос сорвался, словно блондин пытался сдержать слезы.- Ты исключительный.

Деле так крепко сжал Эрика, будто пытался соединить их тела в одно целое, чтобы никогда с ним больше не расставаться. Так крепко, словно одной своей силой воли хотел избавиться от всего, что когда-либо заставляло его грустить, и заменить на эти новые чувства, этого человека, который приносил ему столько радости, такое чувство защищенности, какого он никогда раньше не испытывал.

Единственная причина, по которой Деле не было стыдно, когда он начал плакать, то, что он почувствовал слезы Эрика на своей коже.

\- - -

Спустя два дня после поездки Джесси позвонил Деле и спросил, могут ли они вместе пообедать. 

\- Мне нужно с тобой поговорить,- сказал он по телефону,- я должен кое-что тебе рассказать.

Если бы Джесси был девушкой, Деле бы решил, что он залетел. Но у Джесси не было матки, так что Деле отправился на встречу со странным дурным предчувствием в груди. Джесси редко был серьёзным, и тон его голоса по телефону вызывал опасения. Деле боялся того, что он уничтожит его счастливый пузырь, в котором он беззаботно плавал. Его страшно пугала мысль, что кто-то сбросит его с того пушистого розового облака, на котором он сейчас существовал.

Завтра была последняя игра сезона для Эрика, и тот жутко уставал, пытаясь всё успеть. Блондин падал в постель Деле поздним вечером и засыпал в его объятиях. Деле смотрел на его умиротворенное, красивое лицо и думал, что ради Эрика готов пойти на край света, если тот его попросит.

Сев за столик напротив Джесси, Деле почувствовал, как омрачается его радужное настроение последних недель.

\- Привет.

\- Дел,- ответил Джесси с напряженной улыбкой.- Как дела?

\- Ничего нового, всё по-прежнему. Как твоя подготовка к экзамену по политологии?

\- Полный пиздец,- рассмеялся Джесси, немного расслабившись.- Я, видимо, выбрал самый неудачный момент чтобы завести себе парня.

\- Как настроение Маркуса перед финалом?

\- Отличное, на самом деле. Думает, что они выиграют. Я встречусь с его родителями, они тоже едут на игру.

\- Ни хера себе, это супер важно.

\- Знаю, я места себе не нахожу.

\- Ты им понравишься,- улыбнулся Деле.- Так что… зачем ты меня позвал?

Джесси неловко заёрзал на стуле и опустил взгляд на свои ногти. 

\- Я кое-что узнал об Эрике.

\- Джесси…

\- Я не уверен, что ты понимаешь, кто он на самом деле, Дел…

\- А ты понимаешь, да? Бля, Джесси, я не буду тебя слушать. Прости, но не хочу. Мне плевать, кто и что тебе сказал. Я его знаю, я близок с ним. Я видел его с такой стороны, с какой никто его не видел. Меня уже заебало, что все пытаются влезть в наши отношения!

\- Но, Деле, думаю, тебе стоит…

\- Я же сказал, что ничего знать не желаю, Джесси, блять!- закричал Деле, хлопая руками по столу.- Я никогда не был так счастлив, а вы пытаетесь все испортить, потому что я перестал с вами тусоваться? Вам не хватает моих проебов, чтобы над ними смеяться? Ну уж простите! Найдите себе другого клоуна!

К их столику подошла официантка с беззаботной улыбкой.

\- Добрый день, я Эмма, и я буду вас сегодня обслуживать. Могу я вам предложить что-то выпить?

\- Вообще-то, я уже ухожу,- сказал Деле, вставая из-за стола.- Пока.

Джесси пытался уговорить его вернуться, но Деле не стал оборачиваться. Он боялся посмотреть Джесси в глаза.

\- - -

В день финального матча Деле проснулся в объятиях Эрика.  Тот держал его за талию, грел своим жарким телом и тихо храпел, уткнувшись носом в затылок Деле.

Блондин снова пришел поздно вечером, сонный и тихий после очередного тяжелого дня. Деле побоялся завести разговор о беседе с Джесси. Он не хотел расстраивать Эрика и рушить их идиллию. Вместо этого они легли в постель и лениво целовались, пока Эрик не уснул. Деле внимательно изучал рисунок каждой венки на веках Эрика, пока сам не провалился в сон.

В это утро он лежал в руках Эрика и совершенно очевидно чувствовал его эрекцию, которая твёрдо и настойчиво прижималась к его пояснице. Деле замурлыкал и повел бедрами так, что член теперь тёрся между его ягодиц. Он закусил нижнюю губу и крепко зажмурился. 

Эрик дернулся позади него и опустил ладонь на живот Деле, просыпаясь. Дайер прижался губами к шее Деле, медленно двигая бедрами.

\- Доброе утро,- сказал он прямо в кожу Деле, его голос после сна звучал невозможно низко и глухо.- У меня стоит не из-за тебя. Ты мне совсем не нравишься.

Деле беззвучно засмеялся, накрывая ладонь Эрика своей рукой.

\- Наверное, у тебя это после сна о самом себе,- парировал Деле, попробовав двигать бёдрами ему навстречу.- Ты явно представлял, как сегодня вечером поднимаешь над головой трофей.

\- О, это меня бы завело до предела. Боже, ты так меня возбуждаешь,- произнес он, вжимаясь губами в шею Деле.- Как же сильно я тебя хочу.

Деле не доверял своему голосу сейчас, поэтому просто простонал в ответ и стал опускать руку Эрика еще ниже. Блондин еще раз его поцеловал, а потом сел, останавливая весь процесс и проверяя часы на руке.

\- Мне надо домой собираться,- сказал он, широко улыбаясь.- Ты придешь ко мне сегодня? После игры?

Деле, надув губы, наблюдал, как Эрик встает с постели.

\- Не пригласишь меня на матч?

Эрик нахмурился, надевая кроссовки.

\- Просто… всё по-другому, когда мы играем на выезде. Только команда едет. А Джесси просто приткнулся к маме Раша…

\- Знаю-знаю. Я пошутил,- сказал Деле, смутившись.- Ненавижу смотреть, как ты в свой футбол играешь.

Эрик поднялся и прошел через всю комнату чтобы наклониться и поцеловать Деле в лоб.

\- Увидимся вечером, хорошо?

\- Только если выиграешь.

Эрик обернулся у двери, улыбаясь Деле через плечо и поворачивая ручку.

\- Дайет?

\- Да?

\- Удачи сегодня. Ты будешь великолепен.

\- Спасибо,- ответил Эрик, ещё раз искренне улыбнувшись и уходя.

\- - -

Деле следил за игрой через твиттер Питонов. Была середина второго тайма, а счет все еще нулевой, обе команды никак не могли вскрыть защиту друг друга. Эрик получил желтую в первые пять минут, на что Деле расхохотался, но время всё шло, а ничего не происходило. Деле прекрасно знал, как наверняка сейчас злился Эрик.

Если игра закончится серией пенальти, то Деле не думал, что Эрик справится с волнением. Сам Деле не мог сидеть спокойно, его нервы сдавали. Он хотел написать Джесси, но знал, что не стоит этого делать после вчерашнего. Он одновременно чувствовал себя бесконечно одиноким и полностью в гармонии с самим собой: Эрик дарил ему столько радости, когда они были вместе, но всё же было тяжело переносить реакцию друзей на их отношения.

Приближалась девяностая минута, и Деле отложил телефон в сторону и пошёл на кухню, чтобы отвлечься. Он открыл холодильник, обозревая ассортимент еды соседей, половина из них наклеивали стикеры на свои контейнеры. Деле закатил глаза, запустил палец в чей-то хумус, облизал его и поморщился от отвращения. Он сделал глоток молока лошадиной девушки прямиком из упаковки и нехотя отправился назад в свою комнату, боясь брать в руки телефон.

Он со страхом открыл твиттер, и неужели… ГОЛ! Эрик Дайер забил на девяносто второй минуте. Деле закричал, вскидывая кулак в воздух. Оставалось сыграть ещё две минуты, и все - Эрик сделал это, чёрт побери!

Деле не стал даже писать блондину. Он вскочил на ноги и трясущимися от волнения руками натянул обувь. Он побросал всё необходимое в рюкзак и побежал в ванную чистить зубы.

\- - -

Когда парни добрались до дома, Деле уже ждал их, сидя на пороге.

Они вывалились из Ауди Эрика, переполненные энергией и радостью, крича и громко празднуя. Джон первым заметил Деле, толкнув Эрика и кивнув в сторону дома. Лицо Эрика сразу смягчилось, когда он его увидел, но блондин опустил взгляд, выслушивая поддразнивания Джона.

\- Пришел отпраздновать, Деле?- громко выкрикнул Джон, доставая сумку из багажника.- Хочешь наградить своего капитана?

Кейн фыркнул, а Эрик перевел на Джона убийственный взгляд.

\- Заткнитесь, парни,- ответил он, запирая машину и направляясь по тропинке к дому.- Как ты?- спросил он Деле, покраснев.

\- Неплохо. Не мог забить пораньше, а?

\- Да без разницы уже,- пожал плечами он, открывая дверь. Деле чувствовал, как от него прям-таки прёт оставшейся после матча энергией.

\- Мне кажется, нам стоит обсудить тактику,- тихо сказал Деле, начиная подниматься по лестнице.- Мне есть что тебе посоветовать.

\- Я сейчас буду,- ответил Эрик, его взгляд сразу потемнел.- Дай мне минуту.

Деле поднимался на второй этаж под свист парней и шипение Эрика “Заткнитесь, блять”. Он открыл дверь в комнату Дайера и глубоко вздохнул, сбрасывая обувь и потягиваясь. Его переполняло радостное волнение, он чувствовал себя подростком-девственником.

Эрик поднялся наверх спустя целую вечность, как показалось Деле, но когда они оказались вместе, то сразу накинулись друг на друга, не в силах удержаться. Эрик покрывал поцелуями шею Деле, у него уже стоял, и когда Деле накрыл его эрекцию рукой, блондин впился в его кожу зубами.

\- Я хочу тебя,- задыхаясь, произнес Деле, трогая языком мочку Эрика.- Я так горжусь тобой, Дайет. Блять, ты… ты выиграл, боже.

\- Я тоже так сильно тебя хочу,- сказал Эрик, подталкивая Деле к кровати.- Каково это, Дел? Не так как с девушкой?

Деле раскинул ноги, позволяя Эрику устроиться между ними, притягивая его к себе за шею и снова целуя. Они просто терлись друг о друга какое-то время, оба были нереально возбуждены и не могли оторваться друг от друга.

\- Лучше чем с девушкой,- наконец сказал Деле, прислонившись лбом ко лбу Эрика.- По-другому. Намного лучше.

Эрик закусил губу и стянул с Деле футболку, положив ладони на его грудную клетку и облизывая сосок.

\- С тобой всё лучше,- сказал он.- Всё. Для меня всё лучше с тобой.

Деле довольно промычал, когда Эрик стянул с него штаны и впился поцелуем в покрытую лёгким пушком кожу с внутренней стороны его колена. Он покорно приподнял бёдра, когда Эрик снял с него боксеры, и неторопливо обхватил пальцами свой твёрдый член. Деле улыбнулся, когда Эрик отпихнул его руку и собственнически перехватил инициативу. Эрик медленно провел рукой по члену Деле снизу вверх и немного отстранился, чтобы насладиться видом полностью.

\- Ты просто великолепен,- произнес он.- Представлял тебя обнаженным с той самой первой минуты, как увидел тебя на кухне, когда ты вёл себя как сучка. Представлял тебя в своей постели, безумно красивым, возбужденным и потерявшим голову. Я так давно тебя хотел,- бормотал он, его щеки были алого цвета, а лицо искренним.

\- Ты приносишь мне столько счастья,- сказал Деле, глядя на Эрика снизу вверх.- Я не думал, что могу быть таким счастливым.

\- Я хочу делать тебя счастливым,- кивнул Эрик.- Всё чего я хочу - это приносить тебе счастье.

\- Рюкзак в углу,- сказал Деле, кивая в нужную сторону.- Там смазка и презервативы. Ты должен меня подготовить.

Эрик поднялся и тоже разделся, пару раз пройдясь рукой по собственному члену, чтобы Деле мог увидеть, как крепко у него стоит. Взяв необходимое, блондин вернулся пару мгновений спустя, сначала облизав тазовую косточку Деле, а потом целуя его в губы.

\- Покажи мне,- выдохнул он, открывая тюбик со смазкой и протягивая его Деле.

Деле выдавил немного на средний палец Эрика и приподнялся на локте. Эрик не отводил взгляда от Деле, в его глазах не было ни тени сомнения. Деле взял руку блондина за запястье и потянул ниже, подводя ко входу в свое тело и надавливая. Оба одновременно ахнули от ощущений. Деле придерживал руку Эрика, привыкая к вторжению и медленно направляя палец глубже.

\- Можешь отпустить,- сказал Эрик, свободной рукой проводя по ребрам Деле,- я справлюсь.

Деле доверял ему. Он отпустил, позволяя Эрику осторожно его растягивать и наслаждаясь этими ощущениями. Вскоре Деле начал стонать и подаваться навстречу Эрику, что позволило тому добавить второй палец, со знанием дела разводя их в стороны наподобие ножниц. Деле едва мог дышать, когда Эрик вытащил пальцы и достал презерватив, уверенно открывая его. Он натянул его на свой член, который был напряжен настолько, что был уже весь в выделившийся смазке, а грудь Эрика раскраснелась от возбуждения. Дайер наклонился, накрывая тело Деле своим, и медленно поцеловал его, никуда не торопясь.

\- Ты уверен?- произнес Эрик, отстраняясь и глядя Деле в глаза.

\- Ты заговоришь со мной после этого?- внезапно спросил Деле, не в силах держать это в себе.- Я всё ещё буду тебе не безразличен?

\- Боже, Дел,- произнес Эрик, опустив брови.- Конечно, будешь. Конечно, солнце.

Деле прикрыл трепещущие веки, услышав именно те слова, которые успокоили его. 

-  Пожалуйста, войди в меня,- сказал он,- пожалуйста, прямо сейчас.

Эрик уперся лбом о лоб Деле, удерживая его взгляд, когда он приставил член ко входу в его тело и начал очень осторожно надавливать, входя настолько глубоко, насколько было возможно. Он едва дышал, его глаза округлились, как будто он увидел призрака.

\- Бляя,- выдохнул он, утыкаясь в шею Деле, судорожно находя своими пальцами его пальцы и переплетая их вместе, держась за него как за якорь.- Бля… ты… я… я люблю тебя, Деле,- произнес он, и его голос снова дрогнул.- Я люблю тебя.

Деле смотрел в потолок, и его сердце билось так сильно, что он был уверен: Эрик это чувствовал. Он почувствовал, как его горло душат слёзы, и запустил свободную руку в волосы Эрика.

\- Двигайся,- сказал он, сжимая Эрика внутри себя.- Ты можешь двигаться.

И Эрик его послушался, его бёдра нашли ритм, на каждом толчке он задевал простату Деле, и они оба выдыхали стоны в губы друг друга. Изголовье кровати ударялось о стену в ритме сердца Деле.

\- Я долго не продержусь,- едва смог выговорить Эрик, Деле еле разобрал его скомканные слова,- совсем не долго.

\- Всё хорошо,- успокоил его Деле,- ты можешь кончить, когда захочешь, хоть сейчас. Кончи для меня, Эрик.

Должно быть, помогло обращение по имени, но Эрик вцепился зубами в плечо Деле, и спустя одно - два движения бёдрами он со стоном замер, Деле чувствовал, как его член пульсирует внутри его тела. Когда Эрик отошел от оргазма, он разжал пальцы Деле и опустил руку между их телами, находя член Дела и уделив ему достаточно внимания, чтобы Деле обкончал весь свой живот и кулак Эрика, так сильно сжав его волосы, что тому, наверное, стало больно.

Они какое-то время лежали, пытаясь отдышаться, Эрик всё ещё оставался внутри него. Деле подумал, что мог бы пролежать так всю свою оставшуюся жизнь, но в конце концов становилось неприятно, и Эрику пришлось вытащить член. Он снимал презерватив, когда Деле положил ладонь на его щеку и повернул к себе его лицо, заставляя их встретиться взглядами.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю.

Эрик смотрел на Деле с изумлением, слегка опустив брови. Он благодарно кивнул и крепко поцеловал Деле в губы.

\- - -

Они вместе приняли душ, Деле двигался с осторожностью, чем неимоверно развеселил Эрика. Блондин принес им пиво, и они мыли друг другу волосы, смеясь ни над чем конкретным и выпивая. Оба чувствовали, что с удовольствием отпраздновали бы вдвоём в комнате Эрика, но, вероятно, им стоило выбраться из дома и присоединиться к вечеринке.

Деле слушал, как Эрик с огромной улыбкой пересказывает события матча в подробностях. Момент своего гола он переживал так эмоционально, что у Деле от чувств чуть сердце не разорвалось. Они оделись и вышли из дома, держась за руки. Оба были на седьмом небе и останавливались каждые несколько метров чтобы целоваться. Футбольная команда арендовала комнату в одном из студенческих баров. Когда Деле и Эрик зашли внутрь, все вскочили на ноги и бросились к Дайеру. Пиво лилось во все стороны, и присутствующие скандировали имя Эрика как героя, кем он и был.

Деле нашёл Джесси и обнял его.

\- Мы можем забыть о том разговоре?- попросил он, и Джесси кивнул, обнимая его еще крепче в ответ.

\- Здорово. Что ты пьёшь?

Деле принес им по шоту самбуки, смеясь над рассказом Джесси о встрече с мамой Маркуса и посматривая на Эрика, которого все окружили и восхваляли, как тот и заслуживал.

Какое-то время спустя Деле подошёл к нему, опьянённый алкоголем и любовью, от эндорфинов у него кружилась голова. Он встал рядом с Эриком, пока тот говорил с Джоном и Магуайером, ожидая паузы в разговоре чтобы привлечь внимание блондина.

\- Я так горжусь тобой,- пьяно и радостно произнес он,- так горжусь тобой, Дайет.

\- Пойдем сядем,- смущенно ответил Эрик, явно стесняясь взглядов Джона и Гарри.- Давай сядем и поговорим.

\- Ладно,- улыбнулся Деле, сжимая предплечье Эрика.- Я тебя люблю.

Деле не был готов к тому, как переменилось лицо Эрика, внезапно тот посмотрел на него с ужасом, широко распахнув глаза. Чёрт, подумал Деле. Наверное, это было слишком. Возможно, Эрик хотел какое-то время не распространяться об этом…

\- Бляха, ничего себе! Дайер выиграл лигу и пари в один вечер!- закричал Джон, громогласно хлопая в ладоши.- Ни хера себе!

Деле медленно перевел взгляд с Джона на Эрика, не понимая, что происходит.

\- Заткнись нахуй, Стоунси!- прорычал Эрик, потянув Деле за руку и пытаясь его увести.- Я серьезно, заткнись, бля…

\- Две тысячи, Дайер, да ты счастливчик!

\- Что происходит?- спросил Деле, вырывая руку из пальцев Эрика.- Какое пари?

\- Неловко,- рассмеялся Стоунз, толкая Магуайера в бок.- Расскажи ему, Эрик.

\- Деле, пошли… Джон напился и ведёт себя как свинья, пошли со мной, позволь мне…

\- Какое нахуй пари, Эрик?!- закричал Деле, его тело онемело.- Пожалуйста, только… только не говори, что вы спорили на меня. Эрик, пожалуйста…

\- Уходим, Дел,- внезапно сказал Джесси, положив руку на плечо Деле.- Вы все просто отвратительны.

\- Что за гребаное пари?!- рявкнул Деле, отчаянно глядя на Эрика и пытаясь сдержать рвотные позывы.- Какое, блять, пари?!

\- Мы поспорили на две тысячи, что Дайер заставит тебя в себя влюбиться. Кстати, вдохновились вашим пари, вы молодцы.

Деле перевел взгляд на Эрика, и всё расплывалось перед его глазами от слёз. Эрик молча смотрел на него так, словно ему было физически больно, словно он был в ужасе.

\- Эрик? Это правда?

\- Просто дай мне объяснить…

\- Боже мой,- у Деле закружилась голова,- боже мой. Боже мой.

\- Пошли,- сказал Джесси, уводя Деле с вечеринки, все вокруг молчали.- Иди на хуй, Дайер.

\- Деле, пожалуйста,- сказал Эрик, его голос сорвался,- пожалуйста…

\- Заткнись нахер!- рявкнул Джесси, с ненавистью смотря на Эрика.- Тебе должно быть стыдно.

Последним услышанным стали слова Джона, что они первые начали, их пари положило начало всему этому. А потом Джесси вывел его на улицу, и его вырвало в цветочный горшок.

\- Мне так жаль, Дел…

\- Не надо,- сказал Деле, с такой силой впиваясь ногтями в ладони, что знал: завтра там будут следы.- Все пытались меня предупредить. Плевать. Похер. Мне всё равно.

Он достал телефон, трясущимися пальцами нашел имя Гарри и только со второй попытки смог нажать на кнопку вызова.

\- Гарри? Чем ты занят? Мне надо напиться до отключки.

 


	6. Глава 6

Деле стоило только увидеть Гарри, когда тот открыл входную дверь, и его показное равнодушие затрещало по швам. Друг тихо застонал и притянул его к себе, крепко обнимая и пытаясь успокоить.

\- Это Дайер?- спросил Гарри у Джесси, неловко замершего на пороге позади них.- Я убью его, бля. Я его прикончу…

\- Если я первым до него не доберусь,- огрызнулся Джесси, протискиваясь в квартиру Гарри.- Пошёл он нахер, мудила.

Гарри провёл Деле внутрь, обнимая его за плечи, пока тот заходился в рыданиях.

\- Я должен был,- произнес Деле, задыхаясь,- должен был вас послушать…

\- Ты ни в чём не виноват, Дел,- ответил Джесси, подводя его к дивану и усаживая.- Ты тут совсем ни при чём. Во всём виноват только он.

\- Что со мной не так?- выдохнул Деле, глядя на друзей, перед глазами всё расплывалось.- Что со мной не так, раз кому-то захотелось поступить со мной так жестоко?

\- Что он сделал?- с яростным выражением спросил Гарри у Джесси.

\- Он… они заключили пари. Что он влюбит в себя Деле.

\- Ты в него влюбился?- спросил Гарри, вскинув бровь.- Бля, как до этого дошло вообще?

Деле мог только грустно кивнуть, подскочив, когда телефон завибрировал в кармане. Он вытащил его и, посмотрев на экран, почувствовал стыд от радости при виде того, что ему звонил Эрик.

\- Это он?

\- Да,- шмыгнул носом Деле, отклоняя вызов и переворачивая телефон экраном вниз.- У тебя есть наркота?

\- Нет, Дел. Нельзя. В любой другой раз, но не сейчас. Я не дам тебе уничтожать себя из-за такого урода, как он.

Деле смотрел на Гарри и Джесси, испытывая вселенскую усталость.

\- Почему он так поступил?

\- Честно, Дел?- ответил Гарри, плюхаясь рядом с ним.- Он хотел сравнять счёт после нашего пари. Они же футболисты - соревновательный дух у них в крови. Не думаю, что их целью было разбить твоё сердце, хоть они и мудаки. Дело в них, а не в тебе.

Телефон Деле снова завибрировал. Он отклонил вызов и выключил его, ложась на диван и устроив голову на коленях Гарри.

\- Он столько всего мне говорил… думаю, только чтобы меня завлечь.

Гарри положил ладонь на плечо Деле и успокаивающе потрепал.

\- Нельзя доверять таким, как он. Богатым, высокомерным мажорам. Он из другого мира, друг.

\- Мы переспали.

Гарри и Джесси ничего на это не сказали. Джесси устроился в кресле напротив, и они втроём сидели в тишине какое-то время, единственным звуком были всхлипывания Деле, который уткнулся в бедро Гарри. Последнее, что Деле помнил перед тем, как задремал, слова Джесси, что он пошёл к Маркусу, но заглянет к ним с утра. Деле не сопротивлялся сну. Он с радостью отключился, отчаянно мечтая избавиться от убивавшей его боли в сердце.

\- - -

Деле проснулся ни свет ни заря, солнечный свет струился сквозь окна в гостиной Гарри. Он лежал без движения какое-то время, глядя неморгающим взглядом на пол, заново переживая события прошлого вечера: Эрик говорил ему, что любит, когда они занимались сексом; ему казалось, их связь окрепла, стала нерушимой. Эрик целовал его, прижимая к кафелю, на губах металлический привкус пива. Эрик водил мыльной губкой по животу Деле и смотрел на него словно он - самое драгоценное, что есть на свете. Страх на лице Эрика, когда Деле сказал ему, что любит его. Ухмыляющееся лицо Джона, когда тот обрадовался, что сделал Деле больно.

Деле казалось, словно он тонет от всех этих мыслей. Поэтому он поднялся с дивана и пошел на кухню, роясь в шкафу Гарри в поисках парацетамола. Принял две таблетки и прихватил три печенья, быстро проглотив их по пути в спальню.

Тихо прикрыл за собой дверь и на цыпочках прокрался к кровати, подняв одеяло и со вздохом залезая под него. Гарри заворочался и протянул руку, обнимая Деле и поглаживая его по затылку. Деле почувствовал, как у него задрожали губы и ему пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы снова не расплакаться как ребёнок.

\- Дел, ты абсолютно чудесный,- сквозь сон прошептал Гарри,- я бы так хотел, чтобы ты сам это понимал.

Деле удалось поспать ещё час, пока у Гарри не сработал будильник и не разбудил их обоих своей резкой неожиданной трелью. Гарри с растрёпанными после сна волосами выключил будильник и внимательным взглядом осмотрел Деле.

\- Как ты, здоровяк?

Деле едва пожал плечом.

\- Бывало и лучше.

\- Через час последний семинар по политологии. Пошли вместе, а потом позавтракаем? Я угощу тебя блинчиками.

\- Всё лучше, чем сидеть в своей комнате и мечтать о суициде,- ответил Деле, грустно улыбаясь Гарри.- Одолжишь мне чистую футболку?

Они умылись и вместе отправились на пару, Деле надвинул низко на лоб одну из кепок Гарри.

\- Что вообще за херня этот Лео Фортис?- жаловался Деле, указывая на черную кепку на своей голове.- Чем плох классический Найк?

\- Это линия одежды одного футболиста, он создал её после чемпионата мира. Тот, которого вечно обвиняли в симуляции. 

\- Понятия не имею, о ком ты говоришь,- пробурчал Деле, качая головой.- По-моему, херня какая-то.

\- У тебя всё херня,- пошутил Гарри, мягко толкая Деле в спину.- Ты только себя считаешь самым охуенным.

Они просочились в аудиторию, опоздав лишь на пару минут, но всё равно заслужили недовольный взгляд профессора Ван Дейка. Деле почти рассмешило, насколько всё было предсказуемо. Он снова одолжил ручку и бумагу у Гарри, тихо усмехаясь себе под нос.

Почти вся пара была посвящена повторению и подведению итогов, поэтому Деле всё записывал, помечая комментарии Ван Дейка, выделяя то, что слышал впервые и что ему будет нужно погуглить перед экзаменом.

\- Было приятно учить большинство из вас эти несколько месяцев,- произнес профессор в конце лекции, встав в позу руки в боки.- Спасибо, что приходили подготовленными и открытыми к новым знаниям. Удачи на экзамене, и всегда обращайтесь, если нужна помощь. О! Приём заявок на стажировку у Лэмми закрывается завтра в полночь. Я бы посоветовал вам всем подать заявки, это потрясающая возможность для студентов нашего факультета и неоценимый опыт.

Деле бросил взгляд искоса на Гарри и нахмурился.

\- Что за стажировка?

\- У члена парламента Дэвида Лэмми. У него можно пройти этим летом полностью оплачиваемую стажировку.

\- О.

Они собрали вещи, Деле сложил и запихал свои записи в задний карман, и парни быстро сбежали из аудитории, не желая оставаться и благодарить профессора.

Гарри сдержал слово и привёл Деле в кофейню, где заказал ему порцию блинчиков с кусочками шоколада, а себе - полный английский завтрак. У Деле совсем не было аппетита, но он всё равно попытался поесть, налив сверху столько сиропа, что от одного вида у него заныли зубы.

\- Ты поговоришь с ним?- спросил Гарри с полным ртом яичницы, тыкая вилкой в сторону Деле.

\- Рано или поздно,- ответил Деле.- Думаю, если сделаю это прямо сейчас, то кончится тем, что я врежу ему по зубам.

\- Справедливо,- сказал Гарри.- Знаешь, когда я говорил тебе… когда я вёл себя как мудак из-за вас. Я не хотел, чтобы всё так закончилось, Дел. Прости.

\- Не проси прощения,- произнес Деле.- Не проси прощения за то, что пытался меня предостеречь. Я ценю это намного больше, чем ты можешь себе представить, Гарри.

\- Я всегда на твоей стороне, Дел. Мы все… Джесси, Триппс, я. Мы всегда с тобой.

\- Замолчи, пока я снова не начал реветь,- засмеялся Деле, чувствуя, как сердце сжимается в груди.- Не хочу плакать в кафе.

Гарри ободряюще толкнул ногой лодыжку Деле под столом, и они продолжили завтрак в тишине.

Джесси ворвался десять минут спустя, Триппс шёл за ним следом.

\- И я сказал… ты просто должен быть собой. Просто будь самим собой!- воскликнул Джесси, придвинув стул к их столику, садясь на него верхом, хватая с тарелки Деле размякший блинчик и запихивая его в рот в один приём.- Прости, ты же не собирался его есть?- спросил он Деле, понять его из-за набитого рта было очень сложно.

Деле рассмеялся и подтолкнул тарелку к Джесси, качая головой.

\- Налетай.

\- Как ты, приятель?- спросил Киран, наклоняясь и крепко обнимая Деле.

\- Бывало и лучше,- ответил Деле, вдыхая знакомый запах дезодоранта Кирана и сигарет Мальборо.- Выживаю.

\- Джесси, возьми чертову вилку, а?!- вспыхнул от возмущения Гарри, когда Джесси продолжил есть руками.- Ты хуже ребёнка!

\- Хикфорд, Бог недаром наградил нас пальцами! Ими надо пользоваться!

Деле откинулся на спинку стула, с улыбкой наблюдая, как его лучшие друзья спорят о том, правомерно ли есть пальцами. Их компания не прогнала полностью его сердечную тоску, но определённо облегчила её. Деле смотрел на них: у каждого были свои недостатки и достоинства, каждый был по-своему идеален в своих несовершенствах, и наконец-то хоть на секунду он почувствовал, что ему есть кого ещё любить.

Прошло какое-то время, и Джесси посерьёзнел, с опаской глядя на Деле.

\- Ты с ним говорил?- Деле покачал головой.- Я его видел. У них дома этим утром. Ты хочешь…

\- Не желаю знать,- ответил Деле с натянутой улыбкой.- Не сейчас. Прости, Джесс.

\- Не, я всё понимаю. Но… я должен тебе сказать. Триппс поцарапал его машину.

\- Что?!

Киран расплылся в гордой улыбке.

\- Я написал “пошёл в пизду, мудила” на капоте!

\- Боже мой, Триппс,- со смехом простонал Деле,- только не Ауди.

\- Ауди?- переспросил Киран, переводя взгляд с Джесси на Деле.- Ты же сказал, что Дайер водит Клио!

\- Я ничего подобного не говорил!- воскликнул Джесси.- Клио - машина Кейна!

\- Пиздец!- побледнел Киран.- Вот дерьмо! Кейн - единственный нормальный из их шайки придурков!

Теперь уже Деле искренне рассмеялся. И с этим смехом ему как будто становилось немного легче.

\- - -

Деле вскоре понял: когда он был рядом с друзьями, ему обманчиво казалось, что всё почти в порядке.

После завтрака они потусовались вместе в студклубе, Деле посматривал в сторону дверей намного чаще, чем хотелось бы. Наконец, они всё же разошлись. Гарри предложил Деле снова остаться у него, а Триппс сказал, что может посмотреть с ним Нетфликс, если тот хочет, но Деле вежливо отказался. Он сказал, что ему нужно какое-то время побыть одному.

Всё было хорошо, пока он на самом деле не остался один. Всё в его комнате теперь жестоко напоминало об Эрике: его запах остался на простынях, пустая бутылка из-под минералки со вкусом клубники, которую он пил вчера, стояла на столе. Деле снял бельё с постели и дважды выстирал, что стоило ему целых пять фунтов в общественной прачечной, но оно того стоило, подумал он. Затем перестелил бельё и убрался в комнате, разобрав одежду, выкинул мусор, прошёлся пылесосом по коврам впервые за долгое время.

Когда он разложил чистые вещи и привёл в порядок всё, что было можно в комнате, Деле упал на кровать и заплакал, в его груди разверзлась чёрная дыра, которую нечем было закрыть. У них с Эриком с самого начала не было шанса. Это так несправедливо. Почему так вышло?

Деле думал, когда жё все пошло не так. Эрик стольким с ним поделился, открылся ему, показал свои слабости, был искренним, правда же? Деле не мог понять, врал ли Эрик, когда сказал, что любит его. Это было частью игры, частью плана, чтобы заставить Деле признаться и сделать Эрика богаче на две тысячи? Но Деле ему доверял и не мог понять, как можно было так далеко зайти, чтобы выиграть идиотский спор. Эрик буквально был внутри его тела по самые яйца, когда говорил это.

Деле подпрыгнул, когда услышал звонок коммутатора. Он свернулся в клубок и закрыл уши руками, надеясь, что это не к нему, надеясь, что это не Дайер. Но затем раздался стук в дверь, настойчивый и явно раздражённый, так что ему пришлось встать. Он открыл дверь и увидел девушку-лошадь - Эми, ее звали Эми, пришлось вспомнить ему. Она с гневом на него смотрела.

\- Твой парень пришел. СНОВА.

\- Я… он не мой парень,- с грустью ответил Деле.

\- О. Ну, ты можешь…

\- Скажи ему, пожалуйста, что меня нет, Эми? Умоляю.

Она прищурилась и скрестила руки на груди.

\- Ты в порядке?

Деле покачал головой.

\- Нет. Но буду. Я просто буду очень тебе благодарен, если ты скажешь ему, что меня сейчас нет дома.

\- Ладно. Хорошо,- ответила она, её лицо смягчилось.- Ты же знаешь… мы всегда рядом. Если тебе вдруг что-то нужно.

Теперь Деле стало стыдно, что пил её молоко. Он улыбнулся и кивнул.

\- Спасибо, Эми.

Он упал обратно на кровать. С одной стороны ему безумно хотелось впустить Эрика, выслушать его извинения и оправдания, чтобы тот его обнял. Он знал: спустя секунды, минуты вся боль испарится как по мановению волшебной палочки, когда Эрик поцелует его, обнимет, и они соединятся как два кусочка пазла, которые идеально совпадают своими неровностями.

Но Деле не был настолько наивен. Он знал: если боль и исчезнет, то ненадолго. Она будет прятаться в подсознании, проявляя себя паранойей, что опять что-то происходит: какие-то недомолвки, новое пари. Его не покидали бы мысли, что Эрик не признался сам и мог забрать деньги. Страх, что он обсуждал его со своими соседями, смеялся в их гостиной над его неуверенностью, размером члена или как он стонал под ним.

Деле не помогли бы спешные извинения и оправдания, но ему, конечно, их безумно хотелось. Рано или поздно он выслушает версию Эрика, и, возможно, тот признает, что всё было фарсом. Возможно, будет умолять о прощении. Как бы то ни было, Деле пока не готов.

\- - -

Он долго лежал на кровати без дела, позволяя мыслям крутиться по кругу. Деле вдруг вспомнил, что ему больше негде жить летом, и только собрался написать Гарри с просьбой дать ему приют на пару недель, как вспомнил слова профессора Ван Дейка.

Деле вытащил ноутбук из-под кучи тетрадок, цыкнув на севший аккумулятор, а он понятия не имел, где валяется зарядное устройство. Он поднялся и принялся перерывать вещи, пока не нашёл нужный провод за кроватью. Воткнул его в компьютер, прислушиваясь к оживающему ноуту. Деле открыл Хром, нашел ссылку на летнюю стажировку Дэвида Лэмми и нажал enter, прикусив ноготь большого пальца.

Довольно легко разыскал форму подачи заявки: ему нужно было отправить своё резюме, контакты двух рекомендателей и мотивационное письмо, почему он подходит для этой работы. Платили отличные деньги по меркам Лондона и возмещали все расходы. Деле только нужно было найти место, где он будет жить.

Но у него даже не было резюме, и он понятия не имел, что писать в мотивационном письме. В последний раз он работал консультантом в спортивном магазине, когда ему было шестнадцать, и его оттуда выгнали, потому что он явился в день проверки с жутким похмельем. К тому же наверняка будет намного больше достойных кандидатов, у которых есть опыт и связи. Деле даже не представлял, чем занимаются в команде члена парламента. Он закрыл ноутбук и отбросил в ноги кровати, падая назад на подушки и вздыхая, а потом подумал… минуточку. Почему он не достоин? Почему, чёрт возьми, ему откажут? Он учится в том же престижном университете, что и все остальные. Ему не безразличны политика и рабочий класс. Он будет учиться и работать изо всех сил. И терять ему нечего.

Деле снова открыл ноутбук и нашёл шаблон резюме. Он следовал инструкции: имя, контактная информация, оценки в школе и университете. У него не было почти никакого опыта работы, но он со знанием дела раздул до невообразимого свой стаж в спортивном магазине и тот единственный раз, когда был волонтером на родительском собрании в школе. Закончив с этим, открыл новый шаблон документа word и начал сочинять мотивационное письмо.

Это было охренеть как трудно. Он понимал: Эрик наверняка умел писать подобные письма, и от этой мысли у него окончательно испортилось настроение. Гарри и Джесси явно понятия не имели, как нужно было это делать, на Триппса тоже нельзя было положиться. Что ему следовало написать? Какие ключевые слова заинтересовали бы Лэмми?

В конец концов, Деле решил быть искренним. Если его позовут на собеседование - великолепно. Если нет, то он ничего не теряет. Он принялся печатать, и через двадцать минут перед его глазами предстал текст, который точно хотя бы запомнится:

“Глубокоуважаемый господин Лэмми,

я узнал о возможности принять участие в вашей стажировке на курсе политологии в университете, и сразу понял, что без сомнений не смогу лучше провести своё лето. Когда в нашей стране такая напряженная обстановка из-за Брексита, глобального потепления и сильной ультраправой партии, я считаю, нет ничего важнее, чем почувствовать - каково это работать с настоящим политиком и с теми сложностями, с которыми сталкиваются ваши избиратели, какими бы тривиальными они ни казались на первый взгляд.

Возможность учиться у человека, которым я искренне восхищаюсь, даст мне бесценный опыт, и, надеюсь, это поможет моей будущей карьере в политике и подарит шанс улучшить и облегчить жизнь простых рабочих людей, что и должны делать те, кого они избрали их представлять.

Я трудолюбивый и целеустремленный человек, я знаю, что могу быть полезен вашей команде и готов впитывать как губка все те знания, которые вы мне можете дать и применять их с пользой в будущем.

Спасибо за предоставленную возможность и с нетерпением жду вашего ответа.

С наилучшими пожеланиями,

Деле Алли

П.С. Мне недавно разбил сердце тори”.

Деле сохранил файл, приложил его к письму с резюме и нажал на кнопку отправки.

\- - -

Следующие два дня он проплакал, лёжа на спине на кровати и пытаясь сосчитать, сколько минут он может провести, не подумав об Эрике Дайере.

\- - -

На четвертый день Деле встал с кровати и принял душ, что уже было прогрессом, и с громко бьющимся сердцем включил телефон. Сорок два пропущенных вызова и пятнадцать сообщений от одного только Эрика, сообщение с неизвестного номера и больше сотни уведомлений из общего чата с парнями.

Деле первым открыл сообщение от неизвестного номера. Текст был следующий: “Это Джон. Я хочу извиниться за случившееся прошлым вечером. Я поговорил с Эриком и понял, что ошибался. Я хотел бы встретиться лично и извиниться перед тобой. Я не хотел никому причинить вред”.

Деле удалил сообщение и трясущейся рукой открыл переписку с Эриком.

Дайет:

Где ты? Позволь мне поговорить с тобой, прошу тебя

Деле, я беспокоюсь, ответь на звонок, пожалуйста. Ты всё поймешь, когда я объясню

Ты выключил телефон? Никто мне ничего не говорит, я в панике

Ладно, хорошо, понимаю, ты не хочешь со мной разговаривать, но я знаю, если ты меня выслушаешь, я всё смогу объяснить, я не хотел, чтобы так произошло

Прошлый вечер был лучшим в моей жизни, и я говорил абсолютную правду

Я иду к твоему зданию, пожалуйста, давай поговорим

Умоляю

Кто-то поцарапал машину Гарри, можно, блять, обойтись без этого 

Прости, ты не виноват, я знаю

Деле, пожалуйста, умоляю, позволь мне объясниться. Я не хотел сделать тебе больно, и я не думал, что всё так обернется. Ты всё-таки поедешь со мной на Майорку?

Я буду ждать тебя у библиотеки сегодня в десять, пожалуйста, приходи, давай поговорим

Прошу, хотя бы дай знать, что ты в порядке

Хорошо, ты не хочешь со мной разговаривать, я понимаю. Я буду ждать. Когда будешь готов, я на всё согласен

Деле задыхался и снова расплакался, закрыв руками лицо, его плечи сотрясались от рыданий. Он чувствовал, что находится на грани панической атаки: его руки немели, перед глазами всё расплывалось. В ту же секунду он вышел из комнаты, пересек коридор и постучал в дверь Эми: если сейчас не увидит хоть ещё одну живую душу, то просто умрёт на месте.

Девушка открыла дверь в халате, очки криво сидели на носу, оценив жуткое состояние Деле, она переменилась в лице.

\- Что случилось?!

\- Не могу… не могу дышать… паническая атака,- едва смог выговорить Деле, держась за дверной косяк.- Не могу…

\- Все хорошо,- спокойно произнесла она, потянувшись и сжав его запястье.- Секунду,- сказала она и пошла обратно в комнату, вернувшись с пушистым пледом и плюшевой игрушкой - мишкой розового цвета из третьей части “Истории игрушек”.

\- Иди сюда,- произнесла она и провела Деле в гостиную.

Она усадила его на диван, накрыла плечи пледом и вручила медведя.

\- Понюхай его животик,- приказала она.- Он пахнет клубникой.

Деле нерешительно поднёс медведя к лицу и понюхал. Эми была права - игрушка и правда пахла клубникой. Запах был приятным и успокаивающим, мягким и нежным.

\- С молоком и сахаром?

Деле вопросительно посмотрел на Эми.

\- Чай?

\- О… да,- проговорил он, закрывая глаза и снова глубоко вдыхая запах медведя.

Спустя пару минут Эми принесла две кружки с чаем и поставила их на кофейный столик, садясь на стул напротив Деле.

\- Что случилось?

В итоге Деле всё ей выложил. С самого начала: идиотское пари Гарри, поцелуи, споры и признания, первое футбольное поле Эрика, первый секс, то, как только в объятиях Эрика Деле чувствовал себя защищенным. Что только с ним он чувствовал себя нужным. Он рассказал ей о сообщениях Эрика, как подумал, что тот переживал и всё это время чувствовал себя изолированным, и как от этой мысли Деле стало плохо. Он подумал, что был точно таким же единственным щитом для Эрика, каким тот был для него, а Деле без всяких предупреждений лишил того опоры. Эми ничем не показывала свои мысли, и когда Деле наконец замолк и взял в руки кружку с чаем, она молчала ещё какое-то время, думая и переваривая его слова.

\- Получается… ты переживаешь, что ему плохо из-за того, что ты без всяких объяснений его бросил?

Деле кивнул.

\- Ты имел полное право бросить его после того, как он поставил на тебя деньги и манипулировал твоими чувствами.

\- Мне кажется, всё изменилось. Я так полагаю. Мне кажется, он действительно в меня влюбился.

\- Наверняка так и есть, Деле, но… ты не думал, насколько нездоровые у вас отношения?

Деле молчал, не зная, что ответить.

\- Ты про спор и всё остальное? Да, понимаю, но…

\- Нет, Деле… я о том, как вы нашли друг в друге то, что вам недодали ваши родители. Ты говоришь, что вы стали единственной защитой друг для друга, но… это не так. Так не должно быть. Вы не можете быть в такой зависимости друг от друга до конца жизни.

Деле в шоке смотрел на Эми, открыв рот. Он не думал о них в таком ключе. Он думал, что его любовь к Эрику не может принести ничего дурного… он до сих пор так считал.

\- Что плохого в чувствах к другому человеку…

\- Ничего плохого нет. Чтобы полюбить кого-то, надо сначала полюбить самого себя, и это правильно. Знаешь, что я думаю? Мне кажется, вы оба попытались закрыть своими чувствами дыры в ваших сердцах, боль, которую вы игнорировали. Ваши отношения изначально были обречены, даже без этого идиотского спора.

\- Я… не знаю что сказать.

\- Может быть, я ошибаюсь,- сказала Эми, взмахнув рукой.- Не знаю, я с ним не знакома. Я не знаю целиком и полностью вашу ситуацию. Но мне кажется, чтобы отношения были крепкими и долгими, не нужно искать человека, который закроет собой дыру в твоём сердце. Понимаешь? Ты сам должен её залечить. Пойми и прости, если я перехожу границы, но… у тебя есть свой собственный щит. У тебя прекрасные друзья, как я заметила… никогда не видела, чтобы парни в вашем возрасте постоянно таскали до дома в стельку пьяных друзей… у тебя будет высшее образование, если ты не бросишь универ. Мы, твои соседи, тоже стали бы твоими друзьями, если бы ты сам не отталкивал нас. Я не хочу тебя обидеть, просто это факт. Я совсем не считаю тебя одиночкой, Деле. Ты себя таким считаешь. И не думаю, что сексуальный капитан футбольный команды со своим собственным огромным списком проблем излечит твою душу.

Деле снова расплакался, и Эми достала упаковку платочков из кармана халата и протянула ему. Она молчала, пока он обдумывал её слова, пытаясь их осознать. На секунду в его голове проскользнула мысль, что именно такой совет дала бы ему мама, если бы она вела себя как настоящая мать, но он пресёк эту мысль на корню. Всё. Хватит себя жалеть. Он понял, что нужно делать, хотя, конечно, всё бы отдал, чтобы его жизнь сложилась по-другому. Какая разница, свой совет он всё-таки получил, и неважно как.

\- Знаешь… думаю, ты права,- шмыгнул носом Деле, возвращая ей оставшиеся платочки.- Понимаешь… в те дни, когда он мне не писал, мне казалось, что я дышать не могу.

Она грустно улыбалась.

\- Похоже, Деле, ты и сам прекрасно знал, что я права.

\- Как ты это поняла?- с улыбкой спросил Деле, снова обнимая мишку.

\- Я прочла много фиков.

\- Много чего?

\- У меня было много девушек,- улыбнулась она, поправляя сползшие с носа очки.- Тут и там набралась знаний.

\- Эми, не знаю как тебя и отблагодарить.

\- Пожалуйста, просто перестань воровать нашу еду. И мой розовый джем, Деле, он кучу денег стоит!

Деле рассмеялся в ответ, поднимаясь и обнимая её.

\- Ты очень клёвая, ты же знаешь это?

\- Конечно, знаю,- ответила она, забирая мишку и плед.- Мне пора идти в душ, скоро на лекцию, но если что, ты знаешь, где меня искать. И, кстати, всё будет хорошо. Ты же это понимаешь, да?

\- Думаю, я начал это понимать.

\- Я рада,- сказала она, похлопав его по руке ещё раз, а потом ушла.

Деле вымыл за ними чашки - это меньшее из того, что он мог сделать - а потом вернулся в свою комнату. У него всё равно ещё было очень тяжко на сердце, но теперь он понимал, что нужно было делать.

\- - -

Он проснулся следующим утром, и всё было по-другому. Опять какое-то мгновение между сном и явью он не помнил, что произошло, но в этот раз не заплакал, когда пришло осознание случившегося.

Он взял телефон в руки и проверил уведомления: парни планировали встретиться в пабе и побухать перед подготовкой к экзаменам, которые были на следующей неделе, и тут Деле заметил письмо на почте, от которого его сердцебиение ускорилось.

[David.Lammy.mp@parliament.uk](mailto:David.Lammy.mp@parliament.uk)

Летняя стажировка

«Мистер Алли,

нам очень понравилось ваше мотивационное письмо, и мы с радостью приглашаем Вас на получасовое собеседование в офис Дэвида в Тоттенхэме. Мы проводим собеседования в эти выходные, в субботу и воскресенье. Пожалуйста, свяжитесь с нами как можно скорее и дайте знать, в какое время Вам будет удобно. Если Вы нам подходите, то мы с Вами свяжемся в течение недели после собеседования. Ждём Вашего ответа.

Кейт Мунро

Секретарь Члена парламента Дэвида Лэмми»

[Kate.Munro@parliament.uk](mailto:Kate.Munro@parliament.uk)

Деле перечитал письмо три раза, прежде чем смог поверить, что это не розыгрыш. Он ответил, что любое время около полудня было бы удобно, неважно в субботу или в воскресенье. С улыбкой на лице он написал парням, что готов с удовольствием с ними увидеться.

\- - -

Скорее всего, Деле не нужно было соглашаться на встречу в пабе, потому что стоило ему выпить, как его захватила грусть. Они купили каждый по два шота ягермайстера, чтобы отпраздновать собеседование Деле: все хлопали в ладоши и улюлюкали, ероша прическу Деле и называя его премьер-министром. Настроение у него было прекрасное, пока алкоголь не подействовал и всё не начало принимать опасный поворот. Пьяному Деле хотелось одного: быть рядом с Эриком Дайером.

\- Эми сказала, что мне не стоит на него одного полагаться, но что если я хочу переспать с ним в последний раз?- невнятно пробубнил он Гарри.- Еще одно свидание с его членом на прощание?

\- Ты так говоришь, потому что напился,- ответил Гарри, тыкая пальцем ему в лицо.- И кто такая Эми, чёрт возьми?

\- Соседка,- пояснил Деле.- Милая девушка.

\- Ты вообще планируешь поговорить с этим мудозвоном в ближайшее время?- вклинился Триппьер, взмахнув своим стаканом с пивом.- Скажи ему, что хочешь поговорить и просто переспи.

Деле покачал головой.

\- Мне еще нужно время, чтобы подумать.

\- Если тебя это утешит,- перебил его Джесси, его язык тоже заплетался,- он только и делает что плачет. Круглые сутки слышу, как он рыдает у себя в комнате. Ну ёб твою мать, неужели нельзя взять себя в руки, он же сам во всем виноват…

\- Захлопнись, Джесси,- рявкнул Гарри, с опаской глядя на Деле.- Ему не стоит это слышать.

Деле снова почувствовал вину, что причинил боль Эрику, что подвёл его. Он пытался вспомнить слова Эми об их зависимости друг от друга, но в пьяном состоянии это было сложно сделать. Всё, чего ему хотелось, - это позвонить Эрику и просто услышать его голос.

\- Позвоню ему,- внезапно объявил он, выискивая в кармане телефон.

\- Ну уж нет,- произнес Гарри, отбирая у Деле телефон.- Если захочешь ему позвонить, то сделаешь это завтра, на трезвую голову, я тебе мешать не стану. Но не сейчас.

Деле посмотрел на Гарри, а затем кивнул.

\- Мы можем сходить за кебабом, а потом домой?

\- Конечно, можем,- сказал Гарри, обнимая Деле.- Мы можем всё, что ты захочешь.

Деле шёл по улице рука об руку со своими лучшими друзьями. Они заказали кебабы и грибы с чесноком в их любимой забегаловке и поели на обочине улицы, болтая с прохожими и смеясь, когда все перепачкались чесночным соусом.

Они проводили Деле до дома, спев а капелла версию Uptown Girl. Деле отдал Гарри ключи, чтобы тот открыл двери. Его отвели вверх по лестнице, драматично расстелили постель и уложили в кровать, оставив на тумбочке стакан воды и укрыв одеялом по самые уши.

\- Спокойной ночи, Деле,- хором пропели они, и Деле сонно улыбнулся им в ответ из своего кокона из одеял, еле держа глаза открытыми, моргая всё медленнее и медленнее.

\- Парни, вы моя семья,- ответил он, уже почти заснув.- Я не один, у меня есть вы.

\- Мы всегда будем рядом, Делбой. Спи крепко.

\- - -

Деле поехал на поезде в Лондон в девять утра в субботу. Он надел рубашку и брюки, которые одолжил у Гарри, и его почти не заботил идиотский вид. Эми несколько часов его готовила прошлым вечером, пробегаясь по списку вопросов и записывая для него важные пункты на карточках. Чуть позже к ним присоединился их другой сосед, американец, которого, как оказалось, звали Сэм. Он рассказал Деле, что проходил стажировку в Белом доме и прекрасно знал, как себя следует вести.

Деле вспоминал их советы, пока ехал в поезде, зажатый за одним столом с мамой с двумя маленькими девочками. Дети смотрели на него, пока он не высунул язык, и тогда их прорвало: они стали рассказывать о школьных друзьях и любимых книжках. Их мать была смущена, пытаясь их утихомирить, и сказала им, что у Деле явно есть дела поважнее. Он ей улыбнулся в ответ и уверил, что всё в порядке, он не против. Он любил детей.

Они вышли за пару остановок до Кингс-Кросс, и Деле помахал им в окно, когда поезд тронулся, и обе девочки стали скакать вверх и вниз, маша ему в ответ изо всех сил. Теперь он снова остался один, нервничая из-за собеседования.

Деле пытался сдержать свои мысли о том, что не достоин, что он самозванец. У него было образование как у других кандидатов, напомнил он себе. Он заслуживал там быть точно так, же как и остальные.

Деле вышел на улицы Лондона, грудь сдавило от волнительного предвкушения. Он всегда ощущал нечто особенное, когда оказывался в городе, какое-то опьяняющее и беспокойное чувство, словно попадал в центр вселенной. Если что-то хорошее должно было с ним произойти, то именно здесь.

Деле спустился в метро подпрыгивающей походкой. Он знал, как добраться до Тоттенхэма, вспоминал путь, пока покупал проездной. Запрыгнул в вагон, когда двери уже закрывались, глядя на всех пассажиров с безумной улыбкой на лице. Он знал, что нарушает негласные правила подземки, но не мог заставить себя принять серьёзный вид. Он был рад смотреть на всех тех, кого сегодня свел вместе этот волшебный город. Деле подумал, что тут любому человеку нашлось бы место.

Он приехал в Тоттенхэм за полчаса до собеседования и открыл карты на телефоне в поисках дороги к офису Дэвида. Деле оглядывался по сторонам, восхищенно рассматривая кирпичные дома, элегантные решетки, деревья и газоны. Он подумал, что может себя здесь представить. Мог провести здесь свое лето. Прошел мимо красной Ауди, и сердце ёкнуло, но Деле быстро прогнал от себя эту мысль. Ему нельзя было сейчас об этом думать.

Деле довольно легко нашел офис и сделал глубокий вдох, прежде чем зайти внутрь, повторяя про себя как мантру “я этого достоин, я этого достоин, я этого достоин”.

\- - -

Собеседование прошло намного лучше, чем Деле мог мечтать.

Беседовал с ним не сам Дэвид, а его помощники Кейт и Мэтт. Они были доброжелательными, и Деле почувствовал себя с ними непринужденно и пошутил в самом начале про финал лиги чемпионов, чем с легкостью растопил лёд.

Деле почувствовал, как нервозность его отпускает, пока сидел напротив пары: все ответы на вопросы с легкостью к нему приходили. Что он считал главной проблемой женщин на рынке труда? Недостаток в службах заботы о детях и поддержки женщин, которые родили первого ребенка. Нужно уделить больше внимания этим вопросам, безусловно. Что бы он сделал, чтобы заинтересовать больше детей среди небелокожего населения политической жизнью страны? Чем больше таких людей будет в политике, тем больше это будет интересно детям, и следует сделать акцент на изучение политологии в школе.

Их впечатлили все его ответы, даже когда сам он имел слабое представление, о чём они говорили, и ему приходилось подключать фантазию (что он думает о кризисе в Йемене? Вооруженное вмешательство точно не поможет).

После собеседования, когда Деле пожал всем руки и собирался уходить, сам Дэвид заглянул в кабинет.

\- Ты тот самый парень, кому разбил сердце тори?

Деле рассмеялся и кивнул.

\- Да, это я.

Дэвид усмехнулся и подошел ближе, протягивая руку для рукопожатия.

\- Я в голос рассмеялся, прочитав. Оценил. Как собеседование?

\- Мне кажется, хорошо,- ответил Деле, глядя на Кейт и Мэтта.- Мне очень понравилось. Думаю, я могу быть вам полезен.

\- У нас ещё несколько собеседований сегодня и много завтра, но мы вскоре с вами свяжемся. Был рад знакомству, Деле.

\- Еще раз спасибо,- произнес он, неловко помахав и уходя.

Он ругал себя за то, что помахал как идиот, и достал телефон чтобы написать сообщение Кейт и поблагодарить ее и Мэтта за их время, как ему вчера посоветовала Эми. Отправив его, Деле выдохнул и огляделся.

Был тёплый летний день, небо ясное, в воздухе ни дуновения. Деле закатал рукава и пошел куда глаза глядят, не думая о месте назначения. Поезд обратно у него был через пару часов, и он хотел вдоволь насладиться городом, этим районом. Он бродил бесцельно, перепрыгивая через трещины в асфальте и улыбаясь проносившимся мимо детям на велосипедах.

Деле не смог пройти мимо магазина и зашёл внутрь, купив там фруктовый лед, наслаждаясь вкусами вишни и лайма, сразу вспоминая детство, когда он без конца качался на качелях в конце улицы.

Все здесь были такие дружелюбные, приветливые… словно удача была наконец-то на его стороне. Когда он присел на скамейку и доел мороженое, Деле подумал: может быть, удача никогда его и не покидала. Он был здоров, его окружали замечательные друзья, он учился в престижном университете. Его собеседование сегодня прошло успешно. Он полюбил того, кто на какое-то время сделал его таким счастливым.

Деле достал телефон и снова открыл переписку с Эриком, перечитывая сообщения, которые за последние дни выучил уже наизусть. Он не был готов, едва ли, но он никогда не будет готов. Ему нужно было проявить смелость и сделать этот трудный шаг.

Деле вылизал дочиста деревянную палочку и напечатал сообщение: «встретимся в Зелёном дереве на Николсон в семь?». Глубоко вздохнув, он нажал на отправить и пошёл дальше.

\- - -

Деле стоял у паба в пятнадцать минут восьмого, опираясь одной рукой о кирпичную стену, свесив голову и пытаясь сдержать тошноту.

Эрик мгновенно согласился на встречу, спросив, не хочет ли Деле лучше прокатиться на машине или чтобы он пришел к нему в квартиру. Деле вежливо отказался - он не доверял себе, останься они с Эриком наедине.

В поезде он раз за разом прокручивал в голове, что хотел сказать, проговаривал снова и снова. Он был уверен, что всё выучил наизусть. Речь придавала ему уверенности, когда он толкнул дверь в бар, оглядывая помещение в поисках Эрика.

Когда он его увидел, то все отрепетированные слова мгновенно напрочь стёрлись из памяти. Эрик сидел в углу, перед ним стояли два нетронутых бокала с пивом. Почему-то он как будто съёжился, стал меньше, словно потерял себя за эти дни. По пути к столику у Деле едва не подогнулись ноги. Он хотел развернуться и уйти, но заставил себя шагать вперёд, пути назад не было. Эрик поднялся, когда заметил Деле. Под его глазами были тёмные круги, а брови были грустно опущены. Он выглядел так же плохо, как Деле себя чувствовал.

\- Дел,- хрипло произнес Эрик.- Спасибо, что захотел встретиться.

Деле грустно улыбнулся и присел.

\- Я просто хочу со всем покончить.

Эрик натянул рукава до кончиков пальцев и нервно спрятал руки. Он откашлялся.

\- Позволь мне сначала сказать, что все мои слова, когда мы переспали, были искренними. И я абсолютно искренне пригласил тебя к себе на всё лето. Это было чистой правдой.

Деле безэмоционально смотрел на него, ожидая продолжения.

\- Когда я узнал о вашем споре, я рассказал парням. Я был взбешён и говорил глупости. Я сказал, как меня выбесила ситуация с Эмили, что я всё сам испортил и как был ей безразличен. Я говорил, что меня никто никогда не полюбит. Тогда Стоунси предложил спор, что я смогу тебя в себя влюбить. Он сказал: если мне это удастся, а ты меня, очевидно, ненавидел тогда, то дело было в Эмили, а не во мне,- он сделал паузу и пригубил пиво, смачивая горло и собираясь с духом.- Я думал, ты бессердечный придурок, Деле. Мы все считали тебя мудаком, положа руку на сердце, но чем больше я проводил с тобой времени… быть с тобой - это как глоток свежего воздуха. Ты не пытался подлизываться ко мне как все остальные, тебе было плевать, кто моя семья и что я капитан футбольной команды. Я говорил тебе всё, что было у меня на уме. Говорил вещи, которые не мог сказать никому, и мне впервые за долгое время стало легче дышать. Парни поняли довольно быстро… поняли, что я отношусь к тебе по-особенному. Мне было… стыдно. Я болтал, что ты ужасен и что я тобой манипулирую, а на самом деле сам в тебя влюбился. Они решили, что я пытаюсь сдать назад, потому что боюсь проиграть, никто меня не слушал. Я понял, что люблю тебя после пенальти, и мне было ужасно страшно признаться, потому что и не предполагал, что ты ответишь взаимностью. Но если бы ты ответил, то это идиотское пари висело бы над нами как дамоклов меч. В тот день, когда я отвез тебя на поле, я сказал парням… сказал, что не хочу больше в этом участвовать, что они могут забрать деньги, мне это больше не нужно было, а они сказали…

\- Это было две недели назад.

\- Я знаю, и мне очень жаль, что я так долго тянул, прости. Я не мог… у меня нет никаких оправданий, я просто струсил, Деле. Они сказали, что я изменился, что они меня больше не узнают. И что, наверное, больше не подхожу на роль лидера команды. Я увез тебя, потому что мне казалось, словно я снова не могу дышать, вокруг слишком много всего происходило, я паниковал и всё делал не так. Я на полном серьёзе хочу, чтобы ты поехал на Майорку…

\- Я не поеду.

Эрик переменился в лице и сделал глоток пива, проводя рукой сквозь волосы.

\- Ладно. Хорошо. Когда я сказал тебе, что люблю тебя, когда мы занимались сексом, я не планировал это делать. Я не жалею, просто это вышло само собой. Ты сказал, что любишь меня в ответ, и, Дел, я был так счастлив. Я был так счастлив, я не думал… ты, победа, я не думал о Джоне, о пари, о том, что всё могло рухнуть за секунду,- он плакал, крупные слёзы текли по его щекам.- Меня убила боль, которую я тебе причинил. Только с тобой я чувствую себя счастливым, Дел. Ты делаешь меня…

\- В этом всё дело,- перебил Деле, тоже вытирая глаза.- В этом проблема. Посмотри на нас, боже, что мы делаем? Это нездоровые отношения. Поверь мне, я хочу, чтобы ты понял меня. Я знаю, ты не хотел, чтобы всё зашло так далеко. Я хочу… хочу, чтобы у нас всё было хорошо, я так сильно этого хочу. Но разве ты не видишь? Мы так не будем счастливы.

\- Что? Мы не можем… я не буду счастлив без тебя,- сказал Эрик, еще ниже опустив брови.- О чём ты говоришь вообще? Я буду счастлив с тобой. Я буду очень…

\- Что ты скажешь отцу? Мы будем прятаться на Майорке и притворяться, что не вместе? Мы поженимся через десять лет, ты будешь работать в хедж фонде, а я в соцслужбе, и мы будем умирать со скуки, страдать и ненавидеть друг друга, потому что использовали друг друга как пластыри на наши душевные раны, в которых мы боялись себе признаться?

\- Я не понимаю. Деле? О чём ты?

\- Я говорю о том, что ты несчастен, Эрик. Ты ненавидишь факультет, на котором учишься. Ты боишься отца. Ты счастлив на поле, когда ты в центре внимания. Я хочу, чтобы ты понял: я это делаю, потому что люблю тебя. Я хочу, чтобы ты…

\- Нет,- произнес Эрик, выпрямляя спину.- Что? Нет. Я же извинился, я объяснил, Деле…

\- Дело не в пари,- раздраженно ответил Деле.- Боже, дело в нас. Мне нужно понять, как быть счастливым самому, найти это чувство внутри себя! И ты, Эрик, боже мой, ты должен сказать отцу, кем хочешь быть. Ты должен понять сам, кем ты хочешь быть! Чёрт, ты до сих пор называешь себя гетеро.

\- Я могу… ты хочешь, чтобы я признал себя би? Ну, тогда я бисексуал. Дел, пожалуйста…

\- Ты не понимаешь,- с печалью в голосе ответил Деле, положив ладонь на руку Эрика.- Я не хочу заставлять тебя признаваться всем в своей ориентации. Я хочу, чтобы ты был в гармонии с самим собой, когда мы будем вместе. Я хочу быть в гармонии с собой, когда буду готов быть с тобой.

\- Пожалуйста, не бросай меня,- умолял Эрик, отчаянно глядя на Деле.- Ты разбиваешь мне сердце. Это меня убивает.

\- Я своё собственное сердце разбиваю,- ответил Деле.- Ты… ты думаешь, мне не легче было бы просто упасть в твои объятия? Пойти с тобой домой, поцеловать тебя, думаешь, я хочу просыпаться посреди ночи от того, что моё сердце разрывается, потому что ты не рядом? Думаешь, мне не больно?!- Деле вытер нос и скрестил руки на груди, откинувшись на спинку стула.- Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт.

\- Пожалуйста, не бросай меня,- сказал Эрик, задыхаясь.- Пожалуйста.

\- Не усложняй всё,- слёзы ручьем текли по щекам Деле, а голос в его голове кричал “вернись к нему, вернись к нему, вернись к нему”.- Обдумай всё за лето, хорошо, а потом мы посмотрим…

\- Деле…

\- Я пойду, ладно,- поднялся Деле, вытирая глаза,- я пойду…

\- Я люблю тебя,- простонал Эрик, глядя на него невозможным взглядом.- Я так тебя люблю.

Деле прикусил губу, прикладывая всю свою волю, чтобы встать, уйти  и не оглядываться.

\- Я не могу без тебя,- едва смог выговорить Эрик, предприняв последнюю попытку.

\- Я не могу быть с тобой, пока ты сам не сможешь быть с самим собой,- единственное, что смог предложить Деле в ответ. Он знал, что разбивает Эрику сердцу, и всё равно ушел.

В холодном вечернем воздухе все мысли разом заполонили голову Деле, заставляя её кружиться и болеть одновременно. Он сделал два шага вперёд, затем вернулся обратно, положив руку на дверную ручку, и тут остановил себя. Нет. Все это было к лучшему.

Он должен был это сделать.

Деле запрокинул голову и закричал в тёмное небо, прохожие оборачивались и смотрели на него. Он позволил себе почувствовать эту боль и выпустил её через крик. Затем взял себя в руки и пошёл вперёд по тротуару.

\- - -

Гарри открыл дверь и увидел одновременно истерично рыдающего и улыбающегося Деле, его лицо представляло собой странную картину из радости и бесконечной грусти.

\- Дел?! Что, блять, случилось? Собеседование плохо прошло?!

Деле покачал головой, закусил губу и уткнулся в шею Гарри, рыдая и падая в его объятия. Гарри обнял его, одной рукой придерживая за затылок, а другой поглаживая по спине.

\- Я с тобой,- тихо сказал Гарри,- я здесь. Ты не один.

И только тогда Деле это понял: он никогда не был один. И всё будет хорошо.

\- - -

**Сентябрь**

Гарри уже несколько дней подряд только и говорил что об этой вечеринке. Обычно они не ходили никуда в первую неделю учёбы, не желая знакомиться с первокурсниками и считая себя выше. Зависали своей компанией, курили траву и выкладывали сториз в инстаграм со скучающим и безразличным видом. Но на этой вечеринке Гарри настаивал с особым рвением.

\- Это будет лучшая вечеринка конца лета, парни, серьёзно. Половина универа там будет. Какой толк от того, что мы тут дома задрачиваемся, да?- прокричал он с кухни их новой общей съёмной квартиры за день до тусовки. - Вы согласны?!

\- Ты хочешь сказать, Гарри, что там будет кто-то, с кем ты хочешь переспать?- ответил Триппьер, не отрывая глаз от телефона.

\- Может быть,- заорал Гарри в ответ.- Только посмейте оставить меня с синими яйцами, я вам этого не прощу никогда.

Деле, высунувшись в окно и вдыхая свежий воздух после дождя, рассмеялся.

\- Пойдёмте, парни. У Гарри всё лето не было секса, он заслужил.

Именно поэтому Деле и оказался в набитом битком доме, его уши глохли от какой-то европопсы. Джесси согласился к ним присоединиться после свидания с Маркусом, так что пока только трое мушкетеров, Триппс, Гарри и Деле, завалились на вечеринку с видом королей мира. Они были в центре внимания и прекрасно это знали.

Деле позволил увлечь себя на кухню, пожимая руки тем, кого ещё не видел после каникул, целуя загорелых девушек в щёки. Проходя по дому, он чувствовал спокойствие и уверенность, которых не ощущал раньше на вечеринках - ему не хотелось никого впечатлять или привлекать чьё-то внимание. Он был на своём месте, и его всё устраивало.

Они открыли по пиву и чокнулись.

\- За ещё один год, когда мы самые охуенные парни в универе,- произнес Гарри, и Деле закатил глаза.

Они вышли в сад, чтобы Гарри и Триппс могли покурить. Гарри толкнул Деле, когда прикурил, и кивнул в сторону дома.

\- Как думаешь, он объявится?

Деле опустил взгляд и пожал плечами.

\- Честно, понятия не имею.

\- Вы всё лето не разговаривали?

Деле покачал головой.

\- Не-а. Видел его один раз в сториз Раша в начале каникул. По-моему, он отпустил бороду.

\- Фу,- заржал Гарри,- какое уродство.

Деле тихо засмеялся, делая глоток пива и наблюдая за попытками Триппса склеить девушек, которые только что высыпали в патио в коротких платьицах. Всё лето Деле вспоминал Эрика каждый день, почти позвонил ему один или два раза, но в итоге они сохранили дистанцию. Неважно, увидятся ли они снова или нет, Деле в глубине души понимал: он поступил правильно.

Парни вернулись в дом и разошлись в разные стороны, что обычно всегда происходило на подобных вечеринках. Деле остался в гостиной. Он был слегка навеселе и стоял, облокотившись на камин, когда к нему подошёл смазливый паренёк с прошлогоднего курса - Уинкси, представился он. Деле с интересом слушал, как тот ему рассказывал о своей летней работе спасателем в аквапарке.

\- Честно… минимум дважды в неделю дети срали в бассейн. И рано или поздно наступал момент - только никому не говори - но наступал тот момент, когда мы просто вылавливали какашки и не меняли воду. Если бы мы каждый раз это делали, то работали бы себе в убыток!

Деле искренне расхохотался, и от его смеха у Уинкси загорелись глаза.

\- А ты чем занимался на каникулах, Деле?

\- Я проходил стажировку в офисе члена парламента,- улыбаясь, ответил Деле.- В Тоттенхэме. Ты же фанат шпор, да?

\- Огромный фанат, чувак. Должно быть, было охеренно, да?

\- Потрясающе,- сказал Деле, кивая,- лучшее время в моей жизни. И жить в Лондоне охеренно, ну ты понимаешь, ты сам оттуда, но как же было круто. Совершенно другая жизнь, понимаешь? И работа мне открыла глаза на многие вещи. Мне предложили постоянную должность после окончания университета,- с гордостью сказал он, выпрямляя плечи.- Лэмми - охуенный.

\- Вау, просто нереально круто,- произнес Гарри, глядя на Деле с благоговением.- Ты должно быть в эйфории.

\- Да,- ответил Деле,- счастлив до небес.

\- Так, не оборачивайся,- вдруг сказал Гарри, глядя Деле через плечо.- Но там один парень пялится на меня уже целую вечность. Это странно.

Деле, конечно же, сразу обернулся к неудовольствию Гарри. Там, в другом конце комнаты стоял именно тот, кого Деле гадал увидит сегодня или нет.

Эрик выглядел по-другому. Для начала он побрил голову почти под ноль и отрастил густую, но ухоженную бороду. Казалось, он стал больше, словно много качался, и да, он внимательно смотрел в их сторону.

\- Почему он пялится на меня?- прошипел Уинкси в ухо Деле.- Думаешь, я ему чем-то не угодил? Он самый настоящий качок.

\- Он не на тебя смотрит,- ответил Деле, улыбаясь уголком рта.

\- Чёрт, он идёт сюда,- пискнул Уинкси,- чёрт, что мне делать…

\- Привет, парни.

Эрик встал рядом с ними, пристально глядя на одного только Деле. Тот почувствовал, как все нервы в его теле закоротило, а пульс участился. Эрик выглядел великолепно.

\- Я Гарри Уинкс,- произнес Уинкси, протянув руку Эрику для рукопожатия.- Это Деле.

Эрик перевел взгляд от Деле к Гарри.

\- Эмм… привет?

\- Мы изучаем социологию и политологию,- произнес Гарри, спрятав оставшуюся без пожатия руку в карман.- А ты что изучаешь?

Эрик облизнул нижнюю губу и снова посмотрел на Деле.

\- Я изучаю спортивную науку. Перевёлся с экономики в конце прошлого года.

Деле почувствовал, как его сердце заполыхало в груди, и широко улыбнулся.

\- Да?

\- Да,- сказал Эрик, улыбаясь также широко в ответ Деле.- Думаю, в будущем стану футбольным тренером.

\- Деле тоже любит футбол!- кивнул в его сторону Гарри.- Круто. Я тоже люблю. Фанат шпор. Ха, готов поспорить, вы двое отлично поладите.

Деле улыбался широко и почувствовал морщинки в уголках глаз. Он сделал глоток пива и кивнул, бросив быстрый взгляд на Уинкси. Эрик рассмеялся и вскинул брови, глядя на Деле.

\- Думаю, этот спор ты наверняка выиграешь, приятель.

 


	7. Эпилог

Деле не давал Эрику почти три месяца, и у того уже звенели яйца. 

Но он заслужил, и это было хуже всего. Деле не зря осторожничал, он был напуган после того, что случилось весной, и Эрик понимал: нужно набраться терпения и с радостью принимать то, что Деле был готов ему дать.

Сначала он был готов ему дать несколько коротких свиданий за кофе, переписку время от времени, парочку походов в кино. Деле сходил с ума по новой стрижке Эрика и постоянно водил по его голове кончиками пальцев, и это был весь их телесный контакт за первые пару недель. Эрик был просто в восторге, что Деле дал ему второй шанс.

Намного сложнее ему стало держать себя в руках, когда Деле снова начал его целовать, в девяти из десяти случаев оставляя Эрика возбуждённым, разгорячённым и раздосадованным. Деле уходил от него раскрасневшийся и старался сбежать как можно быстрее, бросая Эрика задыхающимся на кровати, диване или за рулем машины. Холодный душ стал его лучшим другом.

И всё бы ничего, если бы не стало понятно, что Деле сам мучается. Его лицо принимало страдальческое выражение, когда он чувствовал сквозь одежду, как у Эрика стоит. Он царапал спину Эрика, когда тот оставлял засосы на его шее, его бёдра отчаянно дёргались. А потом он вскакивал и отстранялся, имея наглость бросать на Эрика гневные взгляды, будто это блондин пытался преподать ему урок, используя для этого свой член.

В конце концов, стало ясно, что Деле больше не пытался ничего доказать, а просто вредничал, потому что имел на это право. Он постоянно присылал Эрику видео в снэпчате, как мастурбирует, показушно напивался и вёл себя развязно, когда они куда-то ходили с друзьями, шептал страшные пошлости Эрику на ухо перед тем, как тому надо было выходить на поле играть. Но Эрик всё равно не мог ничего сказать. Он ведь пытался вести себя примерно.

Деле пришёл к нему посмотреть новый эпизод “Острых козырьков”, и Эрик сразу оценил его настрой, как только тот переступил порог их дома. Он был одет в едва державшиеся на бедрах тренировочные штаны, высоко натянув поверх голенищ белые гетры, и широкую футболку, которую, подумал Эрик, явно стащил у него. Футболка выставляла напоказ его острые ключицы. Эрик наблюдал с приподнятой бровью, как он скинул кроссовки и запустил руку под одежду, беспечно почёсывая живот, прекрасно понимая, какой оказывает эффект, демонстрируя своё обнажённое тело.

Эрик смотрел на него, не отрываясь, и ждал какого-то знака. Он ждал, что Деле даст зелёный сигнал и, чёрт, позволит уже что-то с этим сделать. Вместо этого парень зевнул, повернулся и прошлёпал в гостиную, раздражающе покачивая бёдрами. Блондин пошёл за ним следом и со вздохом опустился на другой конец дивана.

Он попросил Маркуса и Гарри не ночевать сегодня дома, и те с радостью согласились. Эрик и Деле были вдвоём, между ними был метр свободного диванного пространства, а напряжение было таким сильным, что воздух можно было резать ножом. Они посмотрели всего десять минут серии, когда Деле взял в руки пульт, нажал на паузу и с лёгкостью слона залез на Эрика верхом, сбив его дыхание.

\- Давай поцелуемся немного,- объявил он, прижавшись ко рту Эрика поцелуем, легким как крылья бабочки.- Ты снова ел чесночный хлеб на обед?

Эрик закатил глаза и с силой проник языком в рот Деле, пытаясь установить свой ритм, но ему это не удалось. Деле прижал ладонь к груди Эрика и толкнул на подушки, приложив достаточно усилий, чтобы Эрик мог только принимать то, что Деле был готов ему дать. Он сводил Дайера с ума.

Потом Деле поднялся как ни в чем не бывало и пересел обратно, снова включив сериал. Эрик закусил большой палец и принялся ждать, его скрутило от напряжения, он хотел просто… чёрт, весь дом был в их распоряжении! Они оба этого хотели! Деле был… Эрик повернул голову и увидел, что Деле устроился на ручке дивана и потирался об нее бёдрами, с невинным видом уставившись в телевизор. И всё. Терпение Эрика лопнуло.

Внезапно он поднялся и без всякого предупреждения схватил Деле, закинув его на плечо. Деле пискнул и принялся брыкаться, смеясь и возмущенно вопя “отпусти меня!”.

Эрик отнес его на второй этаж и бросил на свою кровать, ногой захлопнув за собой дверь и уставившись на него, уперев руки в боки.

\- Как ты хочешь?

\- Чего я хочу, Дайет?- саркастично парировал Деле.

\- Хватит меня бесить, ладно?

\- Хорошо,- драматично вздохнул Деле и перевернулся на живот, подложив под себя подушку и виляя задницей.- Вылижи меня как одну из ваших шлюшек группи.

\- У нас нет никаких группи,- ответил Эрик, качая головой и залезая на кровать.- А большей шлюшки, чем ты, я не встречал в своей жизни, это вне всяких сомнений.

\- Какая же из меня шлюха,- произнес Деле,- у меня секса не было целую вечность.

\- И чья же тут вина?- спросил Эрик, проведя ладонями по бедрам Деле снизу вверх, поднимаясь к его ягодицам и сжимая их.- Кто из нас двоих решил придерживаться целибата?

\- Ты должен был заслужить секс со мной,- ответил Деле, подаваясь навстречу прикосновениям Эрика.- Ты должен был…

Он замолк, когда Эрик поддел пальцами резинку его штанов и потянул, снимая их полностью. Эрик прошёлся поцелуями по задней поверхности его бёдер, облизал тонкие косточки. Он с силой прикусил кожу Деле в том месте, где заканчивался край его боксеров. Деле хныкнул, когда Эрик провёл большим пальцем между половинками его задницы: так близко, но барьер из хлопка всё портил.

\- Может быть, мне теперь продлить целибат еще на три месяца?- произнес Эрик, едва касаясь бёдер Деле.- Может быть, полгода лучше, чем три месяца.

\- Бля, не искушай судьбу,- выдохнул Деле в подушки, его голос звучал приглушенно.- Я в любой момент могу встать и уйти.

Эрик опустил руку между ног Деле, трогая его твёрдый, напряжённый член сквозь ткань боксеров.

\- Никуда ты не уйдёшь,- рассмеялся он, легко обхватив пальцами его яйца.- Ты бы не ушёл, даже если бы на нас сейчас с неба посыпались бомбы.

\- Ну и картины ты рисуешь, Дайет,- сказал Деле.- Фу. Умеешь создать атмо… бля,- ахнул он.- Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт.

Эрик стянул с него белье и провёл языком по его дырке, смачивая её слюной. Он отстранился и прикусил мясистую часть задницы, проведя по ней зубами, наслаждаясь тяжёлым дыханием Деле; его бедра дёрнулись навстречу, чтобы быть ещё ближе. Эрик снова наклонился и ещё раз облизал вход в его тело, двигая языком вперёд и назад, застонав от того, как сильно его это заводило.

\- Тебе нравится, что я тебя вылизываю?- спросил Эрик хриплым и низким голосом.- Ты понятия не имеешь, что такое стыд, да?- Эрик снова опустил руку между ног Деле и легко сжал головку его члена, проводя большим пальцем по дырочке.- Чёрт, ты весь в смазке,- добавил он и снова принялся его вылизывать, поражаясь про себя тому, насколько ему это всё казалось сексуальным.

Эрик взял Деле за бёдра и с легкостью перевернул на спину. Деле молча смотрел на него, тяжело дыша. А Эрик, прикусив нижнюю губу,  немного отсел назад, чтобы окинуть его взглядом с ног до головы: его широко раскинутые ноги, твёрдый член, край серой футболки, весь перепачканный выделившейся смазкой. Приоткрытые губы, зрачки почти закрыли всю радужку. Деле когда-нибудь доведёт Эрика до смерти своим видом.

Эрик наклонился и нежно поцеловал его, пытаясь немного понизить градус страстей. Он не хотел, чтобы всё быстро закончилось. Он не хотел спешить. Блондин снова отстранился пару минут спустя, стянул с себя футболку и потянулся через кровать, чтобы достать тюбик смазки из-под матраса.

\- Я могу тебя растянуть?

\- Зачем ты спрашиваешь очевидные вещи?

Эрик нанёс немного смазки на пальцы, не тратя время на её согревание, и сразу протолкнул два пальца. Деле был уже таким влажным после рта Эрика, что пальцы с лёгкостью проскользнули внутрь, и блондину пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы не ляпнуть, насколько Деле развратный.

Эрик провёл все лето в контрах с отцом, отстаивая свою точку зрения и право играть в футбол. По большей части он был несчастен, ему было одиноко и скучно, и постоянно приходилось бегать от многочисленных загорелых девиц, которые пялились на него, куда бы он ни пошёл. Но каждая секунда ожидания стоила того, как Деле выглядел сейчас.

Эрик вытащил пальцы, когда Деле закрыл глаза и страдальчески выгнул брови. Недовольный этим Деле застонал и приподнялся на локтях, наблюдая, как Эрик снимает шорты, пару раз проходится рукой по своему члену, а затем разрывает упаковку презерватива и надевает его.

Деле стянул футболку, передвинулся на середину кровати и, взяв Эрика за предплечья, уложил его на своё место. Эрик не смог сдержать улыбку, и Деле закатил глаза.

\- Не смей надо мной смеяться.

\- Я не смеюсь,- ответил Эрик, качая головой,- ты просто такой милый.

\- Иди нахрен,- фыркнул Деле, перекинул одну из своих невозможно длинных ног через Эрика, устраиваясь сверху, и сжал его член, подводя его ко входу в свое тело и пристально глядя ему в глаза.- Так устраивает?

\- Чувствуй себя как дома,- кивнул Эрик, закинув руки за голову.

Деле начал опускаться, и Эрик застонал: окружившая его член жаркая теснота была слишком хороша, у него сносило крышу. Деле опустился сразу до конца, и Эрик не мог полностью поверить в происходящее, он был просто заворожён, влюблен по уши. Деле прикрыл глаза, привыкая, медленно выдыхая через нос.

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Задумался, представляя, что было бы, если бы твой член был побольше,- ответил Деле, и Эрик рассмеялся. Он не мог не обратить внимание, как от его смеха у Деле дёрнулся член.

Деле начал двигаться без помощи Эрика, он был достаточно сильным. Нашёл ритм, от которого они оба не могли сдержать стоны, заполнив ими тихую комнату. Какое-то время спустя Эрик приподнялся, опираясь на правую руку, и поцеловал Деле в губы. Их грудные клетки соприкоснулись, свободной рукой он скользнул между телами, начав дрочить Деле. Эрик опустил голову и прижался губами к шее Деле, быстро двигая рукой. Деле наклонился вперед, заставляя правую руку Эрика напрячься, приняв вес его тела. Деле больше не двигался, лишь наслаждался движениями кулака Эрика. Блондин снова лёг, отпустив член Деле, и принялся толкаться бёдрами вверх, подумав, что Деле кончит и так, хватит давления на его член, зажатый между их телами. 

\- Трахай меня,- говорил Деле, уткнувшись в ключицу Эрика, едва понимая, что происходит,- сильнее, сильнее, сильнее.

Эрик упёрся пятками в матрас и сделал то, что он просил, с такой силой сжав задницу Деле, что там наверняка останутся синяки. Он понял, что Деле кончил по тому, как тот невозможно туго сжал его член внутри себя, а потом почувствовал сперму на своей коже, её было так много, будто Деле даже не дрочил все эти три месяца.

Деле с удовлетворенным вздохом обмяк верхом на Эрике, прижав его всем своим весом.

\- Люблю тебя,- сонно произнес он, и этого было достаточно, чтобы подтолкнуть Эрика к краю, его бёдра замерли, когда он кончил в презерватив.

\- Люблю тебя ещё больше,- мгновение спустя ответил Эрик, его глаза закрывались против воли.- Но ты это и так знаешь.

\- - -

Эрик проснулся, в комнате было тихо и темно. Деле всё ещё лежал сверху, его грудь медленно поднималась и опускалась. Эрик всё ещё был внутри его тела, и это бы его завело, конечно, если бы он не ощущал свою собственную сперму на члене, а презерватив стянул кожу, заставляя чувствовать раздражение. Эрик поморщился и попытался медленно вытащить член, но весьма непросто снять презерватив, когда на тебе сверху лежит высоченный тяжелый парень.

Деле зашевелился и сонно заворчал, уткнувшись лицом в грудь Эрика.

\- Какого хрена,- пробормотал он.

\- Если ты не хочешь, чтобы у меня член отсох, то потерпи,- прошептал Эрик, погладив Деле по спине.

Деле слез с него, и Эрик стянул презерватив, поднялся с кровати и прошлёпал босиком в ванную. В доме было темно, и он не боялся, что кто-то застукает его бродящим голышом. Он быстро отлил, затем вернулся в спальню с влажным полотенцем, пройдясь им по своей груди, а потом, наклонившись, оттёр засохшую сперму с живота Деле.

Деле уже снова спал, когда Эрик вернулся, бросив в стирку полотенце. Блондин умилился и укрыл его одеялом. Лёг рядом с ним и закрыл глаза, счастливо вздыхая и расплываясь в широченной улыбке. Их нынешние отношения стоили ожидания.

Ради Деле он был готов на всё.


End file.
